


Thor: Rejection and Acceptance

by SIR_QUACK_AL0T



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe future mprg, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 62,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIR_QUACK_AL0T/pseuds/SIR_QUACK_AL0T
Summary: Thor and Loki have always been at odds, but his brother was never a villain. He simply holds different morals and depending on the events. He will either kill you or help. The small exception of fuck you over and leave laughing the most probably. But this was not about this or that. This was about something altogether new to both brothers and only his father and mother are somewhat prepared to handle this.Thor is told to find and retrieve his brother and take him home. Not as a prisoner, but not as a guest either. What is it that their father is worried about. Why must he confront the other when he is still surely pissed at the last encounter the two had? Whatever it is, he will find out AFTER he gets his little brother... But, what is this new look? Definitely not something in any of the memories the blonde lord of thunder has... But so much more alluring.





	1. Bifrost And Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whomever drew that art peice](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whomever+drew+that+art+peice).



> Ok, this is a mix of comic books and movie universe. I don't want to stick to one so fight me. I already have so many books I need to continue. but as a person of many fandoms with Adhd, I cant stick with one. Sorry guy! If you like this, Please comment to tell me to continue cause otherwise. I will fade away lol. That All! ENJOY!!!

 

Walls of ice, stone of sky lit blue beneath the frozen creations and towers. This was Jotunheim. Land so barren and uninhabitable only one species could survive within its frosted lands. A species almost wiped out by one of their own and the king that took him in as a son and away from true blood father… A giant whom is a king of these lands.

How ironic. Ironic to be a giant's true son, a man he never met as a child and to be a bastard child of a lord that had outcasted him once the said child had found out his true origins… A ‘Father’ he knew all his life. The very son here in these lands, now alone and bitter to the very core. Not that he would ever show it. He never will. He tried, it never worked. Always, to prove himself was the dream he pursued. From the moment he met the all-seeing king he changed himself to be better and better. Learned all that could be learned, seen which most have not seen, lived through things others would have not willingly gone through.

Though it would have never mattered...

His brother, the older was destined for that golden throne, for that place. He was not even born fit to live if not for a now unwelcomed interference.  
  
“Your rightful place was to die!”  
  
Those words etched in deeply. No matter how many years passed it never changed that fact. Never.   
  
Moving ruby red eyes, the crimson spheres shinned by the white lights reflecting over every towering wall. The young and small storm giant shifted to lay lazily in his icy throne. Booth feet are thrown over the right of his chilling chair, his back laying against the opposite armrest. Looking at midnight locks, he mindlessly played with them before looking down at his blue skin. Will he ever become accustomed to this? To his truth? He doesn't think so.  
  
Not Asgardian. Not a giant. Not a son, not a brother. Not wanted. These things hurt but he scoffed the thoughts off. What does it matter? He didn't need them, their approval. He, the god of mischief needed no one.  
  
A breeze flew in, the sound of storms and clouds putting everything on high alert. Why was he so easily spooked when he could easily escape who was coming? It did not matter. It should not. Even when his body tensed at the crack of thunder aimed towards the large now melting doors, even when his heart picked up. It will not matter. He will grow out of this old unnecessary habit.  
  
“So father was right… You are here. Here, out of all places, yet you would have me search all around when you were only a ways away. Not even hidden.” A deep voice questioned.  
  
The blue-skinned man rolled his eyes, reds moving to face an impending Nord. Sadly. This Asgardian was more of a giant then he will ever be. He himself was average to most humans, tiny to most warriors. This blonde brute of the storms was an annoying reminder of that. Why was he even here? Yes, he did not bother to hide himself but he was not keen on this ‘old times’, chat either.  
  
Face as impassive as he could manage, the man of frost only raised a brow. “Yes, I would rather you circled the realms. Why not take that task upon yourself?” He spoke tersely. He really had no desire to talk to the blonde oaf right now. Not that he was the one truly talking. No, he had summoned a clone long before the man came in and hid his presence.

Right now, the one whom caught electric blue eyes was an illusion of pale skin and green eyes. His mortal form… for some reason, he had done that. Maybe it was instinctive, but still, to go that far in just a projection to make it dawn his old look and clothes.

(Still seeking approval,) his mind taunted, and he hissed to himself.  
  
Obviously offended, the man of thunder that he had spoken too crossed his arms, hammer hanging from his wrist by a leather strap, seeming weightless. Red eyes stood locked onto the swaying metal, very wary of the power it held.

“What do you want Thor?” He finally questioned the image before the blonde magically echoing the words.  
  
Thor, the blonde Nord staring at the familiar image of his brother, knew something was different. Not often could he tell the difference of the man's magic and the man himself. But the image was blurred. His father was right. They did need to get his brother home.  
  
Thor, “Loki,” he drawled out, eyes moving to search all around the room. “Father wants you home. Something about your health.”  
  
A snort was heard, the laughter that followed dry and voided of any humor. “Health? What does he care? I am fine in this land of ice. Leave, brother.”  
  
Thor scowled, eyes focused now at the throne. Something seemed to be there. But he could barely grasp what. Possibly his brother, or another failed illusion. “I can not leave without you… Mother is worried too.”  
  
The minute he spoke those last words the blue blur flinched, then two more mirages appeared. The more clear of the two in the room walked right in front of thor's sight blocking his view of the throne, confirming the gods believe that his brother stood seated.

Loki, “I am not going with you, and don't think you are capable of dragging me there, brother.” The God of mischief taunts. Green eyes glared into deep blue, the two falling to rage. Loki from the mention of their mother, Thor from the others stubborn nature.  
  
“It's either me, or father… But we both know it will be I whom brings you home.” Thor promised.  
  
Loki laughed some more, the blur from the throne vanishing as the solid form before thor became sharper. “You? So full of yourself, aren't you brother?” The raven-haired man asked. “For all you know I already left. You don't tend to think, Thor. Alway, you never use, this,” He hissed, poking his brother harshly in the head. He used more force than planned and could see his brother's gears turning, realizing that in the image the true Loki was just as close.

Not panicking about his loss of calm, Loki tried to regain it and brush off all of the emotions that swelled within from just the simple mention of their mother. Slowly, he backed away and left the mirage alone.

Loki, “all you use is this,” he trailed off, tracing the hammer. “It's all you will ever be good at using.”  
  
That was his planned last words as Loki prepared to warp. He can keep the projection there long enough to sneak through one of the many paths that only he was capable of walking. But when he readied, electrifying blue swerved to him and a hand grasped his shoulder pulling him close.  
  
“I can see you brother,” Thor growled, holding onto the still blurred image. But he felt the body beneath his grip… Though, why was it so cold? His brother wasn't always this chilled. It reminded him of th- he stopped. Eyes go wide with the realization of where his thoughts were going. “Stop hiding and show yourself.”  
  
Loki, “Thought you said you can see me?”  
  
Thor, “Yes, mostly, bu-”  
  
“Nothing. You see but you don't. Like always. Never have you ever seen me,” Loki cut him off, a sharp pain striked the blondes abdominal section and Thor flinched away. “And you will always be blind to me. Like your father.”  
  
“Our,” Thor argued, trying to find the blur again, completely ignoring the multitude of images filling around. “And I wish you would quit with that damn stabbing habit!” Another scoff was heard, the man he still couldn't fully find clicking his tongue.

Loki, “Never, ours, get that through your head. God of thunder.” his cold voice spat. Thor felt everything drop at the sound. Just the loss of the title brother set a series of emotions. Ones he was not sure he could control.  
  
Thor, “Bro-”  
  


Loki, “Jotun.”

 

“Stop!”

 

Thunder slammed all around, every false Loki either hit or barely missed.  
  
Everything became silent.

Thor flexed, clenching his fist at the words of the other, his blood boiling. What happened to them. What changed the other so much. His memories went back to a time they smiled, laughed. Fought and stood side by side. But just like the Loki now, they were blurred. Why is he always blurred. “Would you say the same to mother… And don't say she is not yours. You take more from her then I... I would never be like her. You always reflected her.”  
  
Silence. Thor felt more anxious now, worried that he might have lost his chance, that in all this argument and inner turmoil and battle his brother might have left… Then his brother would have to deal with… Odin.  
  
“Funny,” Thor felt his heart leap. “How can I be like someone who never gave birth to me? I don't have the right to be like her. Not that a boorish man like yourself does either.”  
  
That made the blonde sigh. How come it was always so hard to handle the other? He remembered a time when it was more simple. Then again. The other had stabbed him more often when they lived together as friends rather than foes. At least this Loki kept his distance. Just a little too much and tended to be prone to more dark mischief rather than light-hearted pranks. Still, Thor accepted it all, no matter what his little brother believed.

Thor, “you can disagree all you desire, but you know that you lie.”  
  
Loki, “so you say, not that you know. Little do you ever understand anything.”  
  
Thor, “not always do you either, yet here we argue for not. I am here to escort you home, quit hindering this small quest and just come. I do not wish to cause a scene and attract others.”  
  
Dark laughter was heard, a smile of frolicsomeness no doubt marrying his more delirious relative. “Oh, but what if it's what I want? It’s of little consequence to me if the other giants decide to triturate you into this unforgiving ground.”  
  
The lord of thunder chuckled at that idea. “Like they stand a chance, my might is not something to trifle with. It is why you still hide. Is it not?” He reposted, puffing his chest in a show of power as he clenched his hammer, the skis alite with lightning, echoing with thunder in an attempt to shake the other. “Or, Is it you hide for fear of my response to your current hidden form?”

A scoff was heard and the sound of whistling wind alerted Thor of a low attack, countering quickly and swinging his hammer at the more visible blur. Whatever was affecting his brother, it was gradually growing.

“Your power weakens brother,” Thor informed. Loki seemed to still at that. Blue eyes looked directly at the semi-visible red, the jotun blinking and beginning to squint as he noticed that they had actually met eye contact.  
  
Loki, “so it is… And Father has an idea as to why? That is the purpose of sending you? To take advantage? Well brother. Never thought of you as a coward. To strike when someone is weak.”  
  
Thor growled. “Don’t question and insult me when it is you whom uses illusions and tricks to get by. I face you upfront, with my weapon down in peace. It is you whom attacks.”  
  
Loki, “ah, yes, I am the coward. As it is always said.”  
  
“You stated and claimed that title Loki, I never mentioned it.” The Asgardian contended, a scowl visible.

The other seemed to watch him for several moments before waving his arm overhead. A golden glow passed and out came the full view of his brother. Blue skin marked with white lines to decorate otherwise flawless flesh. Black raven hair, unlike most of the race still rested on narrow shoulders, black feathers around the owner's collarbone and down to his chest where a short black and golden-trimmed coat lied.

His whole lithe frame and abdomen was perfectly in view, at the base of his hip an elegant sash and skirt, beneath them, visible from the part in the middle, black and golden pants.

It greatly contrasts his icy blue skin that still held a small tan olive tint. It was obvious that his brother tied his best to regress to the full look, but being so many years as an Asgardian, it was probably too difficult to fully revert back. But, that just increased the unique nature of the god of mischief. No one being was the same as he, no one matching in wits or looks. Not even his daughter, Ruler of Hel, was as wise or as distinguished or mad as her father.  
  
Loki, “what? Your mouth has fallen low, Odinson? Does this appearance not please you, after you had asked to see it? So back and forth you people are. Never certain what you want. Never certain of who you are either. A king, a guardian, a lord of war or peace. A devastator, a savor. Wish you gods would just choose. But that's asking too much is it not?”  
  
Thor shook his head, not choosing to focus on the words, not that he could. Even though he knew this was something he should have expected. It was not. Somehow, this appearance was not quite so easy to handle. Stalking forward, he saw Loki straighten his posture, not moving as the blondes large hands moved to push back dark hair and gently grip the back of his neck. A constant habit of when he wanted to talk to his brother on a more intimate basis.  
  
He parted his lips to speak, thinking the others stilled movement meant he was allowing him the right to speak his mind when he was interrupted by loud cackling.

Loki grasped his hand and moved it so that the thumb went over his adam's apple, forcing the hand to apply pressure. “What is this? Did seeing me in this form renew that old desire to kill every one of my race. Of my wretched kind?” Loki squeezed the hand more tightly. “Go on, Odinson. Make your father proud.”  
  
Thor immediately flinched away, eyes wide in horror. “Why must you say such ghastly things. I thought nothing of the sort.”  
  
“Liar~” the other sang, grinning wide as he pulled out a dagger and angled it to his throat, Thor nearly screamed as he saw his brother began to slash from left to right, lunging forward when the image disappeared into nothing.

Louder laughter was heard now and Thor felt a hand on his back slam him down.

Loki, “so dramatic,” the mock came. “What makes you think I would waste my time returning to my daughter's prison? I already had my fill when you traded my soul for banners to stop Hulk's rampaging. I am in no desire for a return anytime soon.”  
  
Thor roared. He never felt as upset as now, how could his brother play with death so lightly. This horrendous trend. Flipping so quickly that his brother fell back, Thor grabbed his brother by his collar and slammed him on the ground. He saw the other try to shank him and quickly backed up dropping his hammer on the others chest and back peddling a safe distance.  
  


“You bastard!” The downed foe fought, squirming as he tried to get the heavy object off. That was too easy he went down. Were his powers really that weakened, was his mind that far back in this unknown and uncalled for haze that has been haunting him as of late? This was tiresome. “Get that damn piece of metal off or I will warp with it to the abyss!” 

“So dramatic,” Thor chilled, taunted. It was about time the other faced some of his own words. “Guess we return home like this.” 

Loki hissed. “Don’t you dare!” 

“Oh I shall, it’s for the best little brother,” Thor stated with triumph. This was the hard part and to his luck, it was over. Once back in Asgard everything will go smoothly. “Heimdall! Take us home!” 

Some curses were heard, and the low hissed words of contempt, but Thor could care less. As the bright light of the portal hit them, and the feeling of the transporting magic filled him. The god couldn’t help smile. “Take loss with some dignity, Loki.” 

Loki, “we will see. You will regret this.” 

Blue eyes turned to see the slowly vanishing form of his brother, red eyes glaring, white teeth grinding together like he was some kind feral animal. “We will see.”  

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Half lies and truths

Thrown against the unforgiving tiled ground, Loki grunted as the hammer on his chest shifted off, finally allowing him the full use of his lungs and feeling of his now movable body.

Rolling over he couched, eyes blurrily getting used to the altered background. Steps in the middle, a perfect circle to the clocks main hand where the sword that can transport all, would be embedded. A golden-hued like room, open yet closed off from space. So familiar.  
  
Arms are felt abruptly gripping his jacket by the feathers and roughly pulling Loki up. Rolling his eyes at the use of force Loki kicked the other in the gut and used a force of magic to shove the other off, snapping his fingers to create a multitude of illusions. It was his favorite trick, but for fun, he added a small fire to long blond hair, the owner's eyes wide as he screamed in absolute horror.

Now that was funny. Why had he never thought to do it before?  
  
Thor was doing a never-ending pat down on his pride and joy. His hair. Thank all gods for the fact it was not his beard. But then again. He never thought the other would put his treasured hair to flames. He wouldn't put it past the other with the chance to put to light his face.  
  
Heimdall, golden eyes focused on the brothers. Stood silent. He watched the very immature show and heard the rememberable laugh of the trickster. But it seemed the two had forgotten who warped them as they were entirely focused on one another. Then red eyes trailed to him.  
  
Loki gave a warning smile, a silent threat, and promise before looking back just in time to see the flames finally diminish. Thor’s eyes glowed and the sky's boomed far louder than back at the icy caverns.

Lucky to be in a room equipped with a ceiling, the raven thought as he knew lightning would most definitely hit him full force for his actions. Not that he really cared. He had been struck before.  
  
“How dare you!” Thor growled arms taunt and his entire body pulled tight. Veins popped where muscle and skin could be seen, the blonde's jaw locked as he glared fiercely at the younger God. “How. DARE. YOU.” He emphasized.  
  
Loki rolled his eyes, summoning a multitude of daggers in the air, he himself equipped a staff. “Did I not warn you of regret? Maybe, next time. You would leave me be. Wiser on all accounts.” Turning to the dark watcher, Loki felt his lips twitch up. “Isn't that right Heimdall? Is it not why all but a specific three of our realm choose to continue this. Game?”  
  
The watcher stood silent. He did not fear this God. But as of current. He would only focus on his job. He had no desire to anger the God strung to chaos when he knew the reason he was brought… And how long he was to stay… Very long if Odin was able to handle him. Freya will no doubt be capable to keep the leash they were about to make. But Odin? No matter how powerful he was he would never actually hurt his beloved son, and still can't predict this man.

All wished they could predict the other. But how could they when the God of mischief sometimes shocked himself? If that wasn't proof of his uncontrollable existence, then the fact that he was the father of a Goddess of Hel and that he found multiple ways to cheat and double cross death was. Death himself was unable to put fear in this crazed adopted God. Death himself.  
  
Who could even lock down a God whom found immortality on his own?  
  
Red irises dilate as they noticed the others passive state. Though Heimdall was not one for much words or actions. His, actions, they seemed to show that he held some sort of sense as to why the still suited frost giant was here. After all, the man did see all things.  
  
A loud snap was heard, Loki quickly shifting his attention to his brother who was charging. The minute he watched the hammer swing down, a warriors shout released, Loki sidestepped and tut at the other. “Now, now. What's with the rush? You did say you were not here for a fight, were you not?”  
  
Thor snarled, rearing back so to swing once more. Red eyes grow wide as the blue tinted man barely dodged the swing. This wasn’t right. He was not usually so sluggish. Cursing under his breath, Loki decided to end this now. Heimdall was obviously staying out and the bridge is easy to jump down.

Yeah, it wasn't smart but he would not take this loss. Not when he did not feel like it.

Throwing a knife in his brother’s back, the angered roar was all he allowed himself to hear before he turned back and ran out. False images were being made behind him as he made it to the bridge edge and jumped off. Thundered steps were heard close behind and the trickster felt a sort of panic as it finally dawned that all his powers seemed swiped. He didn’t really feel a sort of exhaustion, but his powers showed a form of it.

Lucky to be faster and smaller than the other at this current moment, not very envious of a large slow frame and restricted reach, Loki felt his brothers arm miss and cackled as he dived into the water.  
  
Taking initiative, just in case his brother thought to follow, Loki froze the water overhead… To no avail. A thick ice formed when a bullet in the shape of a man crushed through and bubbles formed all around blinding his vision. Not good.  
  
A Callous hand grabbed at his forearm with ease, yanking him close before securing him by the waist and the water was very quickly removed as both were launched into the air, the winds pressure making them go cold before crashing into the throne room. Loki tossed on his back and sliding far off near the first pair of steps that their father resided on.

A sigh was heard and gasp and Loki felt his mood lighten despite his obvious loss.  
  
Bursting into laughter, Loki held his gut as he heaved. This was priceless indeed. Both princes come crashing in with little to no grace, soaked to the bone, Thor no doubt wearing the most infuriating expression as the trickster still found ways to make this trip a nightmare of sorts in just the few hours they got in this current meetup.  
  
“Are you going to rise anytime soon, my son?” Odin, the Allfather asked.

Red jews moved to meet with the other gods and a sly smile graced the keeper of mischief. “Oh, but of course.” He sassed turning himself to get up, standing tall and firm, little to no damage was done from the prior, floor and body collision. Snapping his fingers, Loki somewhat managed to dry his clothes, the process somewhat delayed. Odin immediately took notice.  
  
Odin, “thank you,” he softly spoke, his voice, despite being more quieted and calm, still booming through the whole room. “Glad that you could join us.”  
  
Loki scoffed, eyes rolling at the statement. “Yes, I obviously came here out of my own will. Tis had nothing to do with an aggressive god throwing me upon the throne room floor.”  
  
Upon those words, Thor steps up and right in front of Loki. “Can’t you just move on from your own world and self-obsessed moments to just greet our father properly?” The older prince snarled, still obviously beyond pissed if the storm raging outside was any other indication.  
  
Loki’s grin was wide as he strolled around his still drenched sibling, blonde hair clinging to his thick throat, his widely build fame emphasized by wet cloth. “Depends. Why was I summoned so,” he half spoke as very wary blues watched his every step. “Can you tell me, Allfather?”  
  
“I can,” A feminine voice interrupts and Loki grew silent. His face never altered, his posture relaxed as he turned to a woman with golden hair, her blue eyes shimmering with joy as their eye contact met one another.  
  
Loki’s heart sped up, and suddenly a sickening twist in his stomach caused him to feel sick. She looked at him with such love… Despite how he looked right now. Beginning to feel self-conscious, Loki tried to summon his magic to change his looks to what and he had looked like around them, but was stopped by gentle, soft hands. “It’s ok my son… You don’t have to hide from me. It may not even be possible with the nearing of the moons celestial alignment.”  
  
Black brows furrowed, pinched close as the man seemed to try and process her words. Something flashed in his eyes and his body visibly tensed. "That, so... I remember reading about that. Time period..." He whispered, his voice rough and a little uneasy.

Looking to Odin Loki seemed to become more rigid, the emotions usually boarded up coming to the light faintly. "That's why? To separate me from them? I guess I understand the need for no more... Of my monstrous spawns to come to life," He began to smile now, a soft chuckle erasing the previously vulnerable image. "But, still... Is that your only reason? I'm sure another lies hidden, as always."  
  
Odin frowned, his posture from the chair straightened, his eyes narrowed and his mouth sealed tight. Moving his staff high he slammed it down, energy swerving all around and specifically circling the god of mischief whom just chuckled and crossed his arms. "Everyone. Leave us," he announced loudly. "All but Loki."  
  
Thor wanted to argue, but his mother cut him off and led him out, her eyes looking to the younger prince with worry. But she would not argue with her king. Husband. She knew he would not do anything too drastic, even if his plan was indescribable. And so very deceitful. It rivaled the god being left in there with him.  
  
Looking back, Thor watched his brother, his blue lithe shifting threw moods. Lax, or tense, changing as the energy continued to swear around him. What was going to happen? He was given no answer, being forced to reside in the dark as the doors closed... And all sounds were lost.

**~~**

Days had passed since then. Thor did not know how to feel. Like he was told and had informed his brother. He was not a prisoner but, he might as well be. He was locked away in his old room and rarely was allowed, visitors. Only family allowed. Thor himself had only gone once, and that was to ask what it was that happened. Loki laughed at his curiosity, followed with the snide, "Ask your father," not saying more than the occasional infuriating insult.

  
Their mother had been known to visit almost every day, their father... zero.   
  
After Odin sent him away. That was the end. He did not bother to do more.   
  
Thor Odinson was currently drinking at the main dining room, the main place for celebrations as he tried to calm himself and resist the urge to get the answers he sought from his brother's silver tongue. It was very hard, even after being three drinks deep. moving his attention he shited bright eyes to analyze the room of gold and white. A long forever going table filled with other merry warriors, all loud and boisterous, filled with the joys of being apart of this prospering society.   
  
A particularly cheerful sound perked his ears, head turning to see Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, and Lady Sif.

Thor offered a pleased smile as he met eye contact with the four. His close friends. Fandral was the first to speak, the man throwing himself right beside the other blonde. "Well! How's it feel to have a trickster back in our humble home? Think he is planning something big as a welcome home?"  
  
Volstagg laughed at the man's field of questions, fitting himself to stand at Thor’s left, opposite to Fandral, grabbing a piece of cheese to mildly chew. "I think the prank was his appearance. Coming here with the look of those filthy giants and flaunting it so openly. It’s the greatest punch to their father’s face. Heh, bet he's enjoying all the hateful glares."  
  
"Sounds so like him," Sif began, "But, knowing him. He will probably give a few guards frost burn to make the prank all the greater. I bet that's why he is here. Just to test his luck cause he was allo-"  
  
"Watch your tongue," Thor hissed, sufficiently shutting the talkers up. Hogun seemed disinterested in the others talks and thoughts. The man was just lost in actual thought.

Slowly, the dark-haired man reached for an engraved gauntlet and mildly examined it before taking a swig. Letting out a content sigh he placed it back down and finally met eye contact with their prince. "But you do know, something is up? He has not done anything... Nothing. It's far too quiet for him and is... Concerning."  
  
Thor nodded.

Looking back to his own drink the thunderer wondered and debated. "Father forced him back... And they both talked about something. Alone. Mother seemed to have an idea as to what as she spoke something of the moons. Only my brother understood the reference as it was spoken of."  
  
Fandral chuckled. "Of course. He knows because whenever you both were supposed to study only he paid attention... Will he give you no words or reason as to why?"  
  
The god grumbled under his breath and downed his drink. "Have already tried. Nothing is released but mockery."  
  
"Sounds about right," Sif added, seating beside the goateed blonde, Fandral smiling at her playfully.   
  
"Yes, it sounds like our dear Loki. But I don't really mind much on the factor of why he is here. I would rather like to know about his appearance. I have to admit I fancy the look." Fandral confessed, moving to look at Odinson. "You have to admit it’s befitting of him. He is far better looking than those actual giants, but I feel more comfortable with seeing him as he is rather than as our own kind. He never did fit in-"  
  
Electrical eyes start to narrow at the half created statement and Fandral quickly put his hands up in defense. "I don't mean it in a negative way! I promise!"  
  
Volstagg burst into a rambunctious roar. "Ah, right on that factor- OW!?" Sif jabbed him in the rib as Thor seemed to grow in impatiens.   
  
The lord of thunder let out a loud growl before slamming his hands down against the table and marching out.

Sif glared at Volstagg now, the man putting his hands up in surrender. "What did I do!?!" He shouts in bewilderment, looking over at Fandral whom shrugged in equal confusion, Hogun shaking his head at the two idiots.   
  
"Next time, let us just not talk about Loki? we would be better off." Hogun sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes scrunched shut.

 

**~~**

  
  


Thor reached rich wooden doors, slamming them open the minute he touched the handles. As it swung open, he was met with the sight of blood. Panicked he ran his eyes to follow the trail seeing an imperial guard on the floor. Throat cut loose.

"Wh-" He cut off as shuffling became apparent. Looking up, red eyes stood locked onto a book in the owner's hand, his body seated elegantly on the window seal. Thor felt rage flare at the sight of the uncaring man. So cold and cut off from the gory scene at the blonde god's feet. "Is this what exile taught you? To kill anyone as you see fit! To be a heartless beast and murderer."  
  


"Beast?" The slighter of the two questioned. His voice detached as he flipped the next page. "I guess if this beast was the one dead on the floor it would be more befitting."  
  
Thor, "what is that suppose to mean!?"  
  
Loki made no sound as he turned to face the other. "As it sounds. You would feel more at peace if that man's folly plan succeeded. My corpse on the floor would be more appealing, would it not?"  
  
Thor, "wha- Loki, I did not mean that. I just mean... You can not go round killing our peo-"  
  
"Your people," the jotun corrected. "They were never mine. Never treated me like a prince, as your kind. When have I ever received anything but spite from them? You, friends. Like when they spoke of me prior to your coming here." Smiling oddly, Loki stood up, walking to his brother with a hasten stride. "He is dead because he wanted blood... So, I let him have it. Flooding his lungs till he could hold no more."  
  
The look of horror that graced the Thunderer was something worth the cold words he spoke. It made him truly feel like the monster everyone gauged him to be. dipping down, he traced some of the blood off the dead Asgardian, sliding up to rub it across the others face. "Problem?"  
  
The larger man sighed. There was a lot of problems, way too many to vocalize in one sitting. Shaking his head he looked back at his brother. The man was mostly clean, his indifferent expression showing how unattached he was... Or just seemed?

Thor's expression shifted to one of realization as he noticed a small cut to Loki's ribs, The wound now shallow. Meeting red eyes his own narrowed with obvious question.   
  
Loki seemed to realize the other catching on to something and turned his back, "Leave if you're done... And while you are at it tell dear ol' dad about his dead guard."  
  
"Loki," was all the verbal warning the younger prince got before he was pulled back and into a deep hug. The trickster squirmed for a bit, a low hiss heard before he slumped. "I'm sorry... I didn't realize how some would react... I will make sure this doesn't happen again."  
  
"Promise away," came the spiteful taunt before thin arms found purchase on Thor's armor and finally pushed him off. Slight tremors were felt in those small hands, Eyes showing brief weakness. Lips parted as if to say something when a knock was heard. Then the walls climbed to their full height and whatever was to be showed, to be said, was lost behind the maze of Thor's brothers' mind.   
  
Loki, "best to leave... Unless you want to be used in his plan."  
  
Bewildered, Thor wanted to question those words when Loki snapped his fingers, and Thor was outside the door?

And that begs the question... Was he ever beyond them?

He could never tell when it came to his brother. Looking at the door he briefly wondered if he should go back in? would he get anywhere? Probably not. "I will visit again. Brother... See you tomorrow."   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so that moon shit. So made up lmao
> 
> and as for Loki's powers. I have them going on and off. As the time of the (made up) Celestial moon alignment. It won't completely gone in the time before it. Think of it as how Inuyasha is during the day of the new moon. His powers are sort of dim and on and off till the night when they are completely gone. Same concept friends!!! 
> 
> alos, if you have any request, scenes, moments, feel free to say so! I'm open for all things.


	3. learning and learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! told ya guys if I get comments these new chapters would come smoothly lol. 
> 
> I don't think my works too good so if someone shows an interest I try to produce works more quickly XD

Frigid air, a room the color of the earth and soil. Rich brown wood furnished the half globe space, many shades of green decorating from fabrics to sheets, to curtain above the windows seals. The room really fit the old look the prince once dawned. Never changed, not even after he returned in this new appearance.

Loki wandered around the large space, hands gently tracing every curved edge or smooth surface. Memories filtered, a few more pleasing now… And now that they seemed so close it was hard to them brush off.

He had spent so many days, years, a millennium here. He always forced this look of indifference when the time of past joy and innocents was spoken of. But he was alone now. He could let down his walls even if it was just for this moment.  
  
He was more or less trapped. The option to escape was there, it always was, but he did not feel like seeking it. Nor causing trouble. Not when a time he never experienced was near. Even if he hid it well. He feared for this. Laufey, his blood father, had once tried to talk to him about it... It was simple curiosity the man held for his blood borne. Nothing more. No kinship, no bonding, he viewed the lost son like Loki felt Odin did. Like a weapon. Something to be locked away until they had further use for it.

The difference was, Loki made sure the frost giant learned he could never trifle with him… And that was when he remembered hearing that chuckled threat or warning as it was put.  
  
“wait, my son. One day you will see you can't always have that control the Allfather has deluded you with. You can't always win.”  
  
And it was indeed the truth. Loki knew that, when the other had said that, he referred to something. At that time the young God had decided to shroud himself from Heimdall's watchful eyes and stole all he could take on the giants. That was when he read about the cycles of the moon. How, when the sun becomes absent and cannot illuminate on them, to use the rock formations like a satellite for all the world's; when they line up in the darkness… They would freeze over, and the creatures bound by frost will grow weak physically for internal strength. Too immersed and overstimulated by the power their bodies move to transfer it. To breed, new life.  
  
“How disgusting,” he hissed, looking down at his own body at this displeasing knowledge. When he originally read upon the works, he thought it fiction. Never, in all the lessons they gained did he hear the Allfather mention this, nor was it even available to them. Loki simply got lucky when stealing one of the forbidden books and now he sat here. With the knowledge that what he thought would never occur, was about to happen.

To better this situation. Odin knew, and this was somehow tied with how he was to bring permanent peace to the realms. Laufey would not dare Kill Loki with the knowledge that he held his blood and was a powerful ally, at the time that is. And Odin has also proved he would do no harm to him. Even with his standing of betraying both parties, he still was the best pawn to keep either from attacking one another. Ironic.  
  
Reaching his bedpost, the Raven haired God paused, tracing a certain gash he fondly caressed. “That fool… He should really have checked what it was he decided to smuggle to my room before trying to tame it.”

A light laugh left him as he continued to reminisce the memory. Thor had got some sort of cat one of his trials. He did not want to kill it and used Loki to conceal it. The Mischievous prince wanted nothing to do with it… But he could not resist the idea of making it go rampant and leaving Thor to the chase when father would see it. Little did he know the creature would attach to him and that he was to be dragged all around in its mouth as he was forced into a cave for hours on end till they found him.  
  
One of the worst pranks to try and handle. It backfired to the point that he got most of the blame. He was mad at Thor for weeks. The blonde prince had tried to apologize, but the younger of the two refused to listen and used magic to make Thor run out.

He made his clothes vanish, multiple times, stabbed him almost every time they saw one another. Of course, he also had to heal the oaf because their mother would be furious. Though it did not change the satisfaction of the action. He had also moved forth with messing up their missions. Transforming horses and changing weapons. Eventually, Thor and he had got a more hands-on experience. The God of thunder got fed up, and Loki was ready for the fight. Looked forward to it. That was until a thunderbolt from the sky blasts him full force.  
  
That was the end game. They both decided to move on. More or less. They were around 13 or 14 then…  
  
So far gone in these thoughts of childhood, hand grasping at his chin from the deep thoughts, Loki nearly missed the click of his door.

A sigh escaped as he looked to see whom. Though he already figured out that factor by now. It was easy to tell. The way they walked, the speed and force, and the way they pressed forward into his domain. He will always remember it by heart.  
  
“Thor,” he greeted not to eagerly.  
  
The golden-haired lord he referred to tried to smile, but as Loki did not share at that moment it quickly disappeared. “Brother… Can we not try to be at peace? At least for now.” The thunderer requested.  
  
A sort of taunting grin now married the others face, the only expression he would allow besides a tightly locked frown. “No, I think not.”  
  
Thor, “why?”  
  
Groaning in slight annoyance, the man of blue threw himself to sit upon his mattress, crossing his legs elegantly. “When will you learn there is no rekindling the past. Our, relationship. We are but strangers now forced to co-exist.”  
  
Thor growled, charging forward as he towered the slighter of the two, arms caging the raven on either side of his hips, pressed down against the bed. Embedded. “Don't play, it's not the time. I know something is up that has you shaken. You almost told me what ails you the day before, so don't lie. Speak, open up to me, brother.”  
  
Loki allowed his lips to part, an open smile flaunting his white teeth, the pearls showing as he tilted his head playfully. “Oh, but I like games? And lying is just too tempting. Why bare my weakness and sorrows when I can relish in yours?” Uncrossing his legs he quickly kicked up, grazing his brother jaw as the blond retreated. His ankle was grabbed then and slammed down against the bed’s bottom.  
  
“Behave!” Thor demanded of the other, moving so to ensure that the trickster would not attempt that again. But he did not pin his wrist, allowing Loki some freedom… Something he hoped he would not soon regret. “I want to help you. Can't you see that?”  
  
Red eyes rolled. “Then leave me be. The time will come, pass, and I will be out of here before you can register it...Un-der-stand?” He sassed, his hands sliding slowly across the silk beneath, gaining very alert blues. No doubt the other trying to gauge the time he would attack. The most probable a dagger in the gut. It was just too fun and always worked when pissing the brute off. Quick enough to almost always get him too.  
  
Loki was just about to do it when a golden flash alerted him and he had to sigh. “Spoilsport,” he mumbled, Thor, raising a brow before turning over to see their mother. The woman of utmost grace and golds standing tall, a loving smile gracing her perfect face.  
  
Frigga, “I see you boys are getting along. Nice to see you two talking peacefully once again.”  
  
Loki chuckled. “Disappear for just five for minutes and you will see just how peaceful we are.”  
  
This got a jolted reaction from the older prince as he looked down at now crossed arms. “You were going to stab me, weren't you?” Thor whispered, his anger flaring.

Loki just grinned at him, not feeding an answer as it was pretty obvious. Not like he could really use his currently unreliable powers. He had been trying to for the past fifteen minutes. Sadly they failed. It’s the only reason he actually resorted to kicking the god of thunder rather than just force pushing him into the door. Still did an interesting job either way.  
  
Red eyes going to their mother now, Loki moved his brother with a more gentle push, a silent request that was heeded as he was finally able to rise from the bed and walk to the woman whom was only here by magic. “You usually come in person,” he half thought when she put her hand up to cover her lips in a shushing motion.  
  
“Yes, my son. But if I did. It would be too suspicious.” At the mischievous grin upon Frigga’s face, Loki grew his own. “I will distract your father for some time. That way you can be out of this room for a while,” the trickster's smile grew, the boy parting his lips to thank her when she added, “With Thor.” And he frowned.  
  
Loki, “really? I doubt he would wish a boring trip when he much prefers a fight and drin-”  
  
Thor, “Sounds like a plan!”  
  
Loki hissed and flipped so quickly to charge the blonde male that the thunder god was stunned. “Yeah, no it does not.”  
  
Thor smirked. “It does, it's about time we got ‘brotherly’ time, together. (That and I still need to get my answers...)” The older prince reminds himself as he analyzes the annoyed appearance of the other. No doubt Loki would try to do something. But, for some reason. Thor felt more confident in his ability to handle the other. Something is keeping the god of tricks from doing his usual spells. All he has is his physical abilities it seemed which meant. Thor has the current advantage, and if he was lucky, in this walk of ‘kinship,’ Loki will finally tell him why the Allfather brought him here. Why he was locked up like this.  
  
Looking to his mother, Thor offered a short bow, smiling broadly. “I will take care of him from here, mother.”  
  
The woman smiled back, blue eyes glowing with pure joy. “Ok, you boys behave, don’t anger your father when he finds out. It is I whom has to hear his rants in the end,” and she vanished.  
  
Loki rolled his eyes, turning his back to the blonde giant left with him. “Oh, great. Just what I was looking forward to when I woke up this morning.”  
  
“Quit the sarcasm, brother. Quit being so melodramatic.” Thor chided the other. His brother could really be an actor on earth with how dramatic he made all things. Yet he called him the over-reactive one… Then again, maybe that was a symptom of being near the other. By the gods, if it was. “Loki you… Never mind.”  
  
This gained a raised brow. Walking swiftly around the robust male, Loki looked up into the nords eyes. “What? Dropping it is worse than finishing and never mentioning it. You should know that, brother.”  
  
Thor just about panicked when he remembers. “Yes,” he began, slowly formulating his thoughts into a solid excuse. “Your right. So, when you want to pick up where we left off yesterday.” He began to smile, watching his brother turn into a frown. “I will gladly finish my lost thought.”  
  
The raven’s jaw dropped as a disbelieving scoff left the male, the thin ice giant crossing his arms as he leaned to his more dominant side. Leered towards the left. “Fine,” was the clipped and spiteful response the god of thunder got before his younger brother moved to grab a cloak and tossed it over his shoulder. “Let's just go, I'm sick of this damn place.”  
  
Thor, “are you not sick of everything?”  
  
Loki, “you specifically have gone way past of just being bothersome, so just answer your own question with a stupified yes.”

**~~**

Deep into forest and mountains, Loki walked through the many trees as memories took over, luring him with the sound of no longer present laughter. The echoes of two kids playing and running, running until they reached an end.  
  
Reaching that very same spot, already shallow steps stop completely. Looking beyond the edge of the cliff side he resided on, Loki leaned forward and gazed at the vast sea. This sight was always so pleasant. So relaxing. It caused all his muscles to fall loose at his sides, his legs slowly folding beneath so he could sink into the ground and sit at the hazardous tip, just at the brink of falling, yet far enough back to stay placed.  
  
Movement is heard at his right, the thud of a solid weight and a mostly concealed “oof,” following as a more palpable heat radiated from the Asgardian beside himself. The two stood silently as the winds of the sea flew on by, consuming the skies and howling through the trees. Loki kept his eyes closed. Felt so at peace and relaxed. He would have drifted off if an arm had not wound around his narrow shoulders and shook his body before pulling him close.  
  
Thor, “don’t fall asleep again. Remember the last time?”  
  
This earned a more childlike laugh. Hazy eyes blearily look forward with half shut lashes. Whatever was in front of him didn’t really matter at this moment. Reds closing once more the trickster leaned into the welcoming heat and sighed. “As I recall. I was fine till you panicked and pulled us over the edge with your pathetic blundering.”  
  
Thor scoffed, his beard felt grazing Loki’s forehead as the man decided to look down at his younger sibling. The once banished prince so close to sleep it was almost cute. “You were hanging precariously close to the edge!”  
  
Loki, “yeah, like I am now.”  
  
Thor, “further,”  
  
Loki, “the same”  
  
Thor, “I disagree,”  
  
“Just shut up.” Loki sighed, not wanting this argument to continue. He was comfortable for once and wanted to let this small indulgence. Thor should appreciate the small intimate moment and heed his warning. Otherwise, he would very much return to simple banter and physical assault.  
  
The young god had nearly got the very wanted sleep when a specific hand went too low for comfort. Jolting wide awake he roughly shoved the other and watched Thor scream down the cliff till sinking into the depths of the sea.  
  
Eyes wide, Loki felt his face turn to flames as he fully analyzed what he had just done. Thor was simply securing him by the waist. Nothing odd about the action he had done so many times in the past… And NOW, now that he was nearing a time he would want to keep as a complete secret. He reacted in a way he had no excuse or lie for.  
  
The whistling wind and whoosh of the blondes hammer was all Loki got as a warning before he was slammed onto the floor. A large shadow was cast over his frame and Loki felt his body react. Gasping he tried to immediately push the other off, moving to kick and completely fight as his flight or fight system kicked full force causing an uncharacteristic panic. Thor caught his wrist and held them high, his leg sliding between the slighter males so to keep mobility low.  
  
The water that fell off the other, the large drops seeping into his skin, burned. Loki grimaced as this odd feeling took over, continued to fidget and grunt in his frenzied escape that the man above grew worried.

Thor never witnessed this form of actions and did not expect when Loki suddenly bit the shit out of his arm and sprinted off. Frost burn spread across his arm and he snarled, electrical azures gazing up to see retreating feet.  
  
Thor honestly wanted to chase after him and asked what the hell was up… But something else told him to keep away and allow the other his time… The way Loki was running seemed to be toward the palace anyway. He would most probably go back to his room. Still, that left the question. What happened?

 

**~~**

 

As the young god reached his room he swiftly shifted his whole frame to shut the large doors a lock them. He didn’t care how it seemed, how many people saw, wondered, judged. He can’t handle this. This gross, revolting… He completely rejected this with every fiber in his being.

He responded to HIM!? His brother? The man he was jealous of for years, the man whom was always looked and thought so highly of, his shadow caster. How could he? Thor viewed him as nothing in there past. Just a sticker that would never leave. It wasn’t until he left that the lord of thunder even cared about his absence… He was always below him, never his equal. And now, Thanks to this cursed fate, his body craves to be beneath him even further. To subject himself to the role of a woman and bare children like a pathetic wench.

“Never,” he snarled, his hands tightly woven into slight balls. “I would rather gut myself.”Turning his back to the door, Red eyes look high at the ceiling that so resembled a starry night sky. “I better leave… Soon, I will rectify this mistake and handle this time… On my own.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is a drama queen, Thor is stupid, their mom is where a Loki gets his behavior from and all things went from comedy to sedimental to Loki hating things again... Wahoo!


	4. Bad Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning guys. I keep forgetting to mention this. So like, I have no beta and I no edit this shit I write. 
> 
> It's like, I write it in one go and post kind of deal lol  
> just thought to let ya know. 
> 
> And each chapter is a spur of the moment. Not even I know 100% where I am going half the time XD

 Thor, was beyond baffled and very, very pissed off. Here he gave the troublesome trickster alone time after he very nearly killed him with a cliff. Well, that's an exaggeration, but still. He did nothing wrong? And, here he thought to be the kinder of the two and give the mischievous prince his time. Wrong choice.  
  
That damn blue bastard of a man had gone missing! He was nowhere to be seen. Not in his room, nor in the halls. Thor had asked around and all they could report was that he had scrambled to his room like a wet cat. Yet here Thor was the one soaked. Ironic.  
  
“I swear by the gods Loki, if I don't find you by thee hour I will tie you down and leave my hammer over your chest for the rest of this day.” The God of thunder promised, his eyes flashing as he tried to find out just where the rogue prince has gone. 

 

Just when he thought some sort of peace could be held by the Two.   
  
Checking the room a third time, he wondered briefly if maybe an illusion was made and the other was watching. Could it be possible that the trickster was watching with great amusement, just idly laughing at Thor’s frantic search? 

 

No, then Thor would have at least caught something. But nothing lied in this room, it just held the chill of ice lands and the desolate air of a despaired spirit. What had happened to leave such a bad aura in a usually relatively light feeling room. Loki’s room usually felt, more like he did. Full of excitement, warning, a predictor ready to do what it wanted with its prey. In control. This did not feel the same.   
  
This place still represented the chaos the God stood for, but this kind felt different. It wasn't chaos he caused but rather chaos caused to himself. Is that why he left? Panicked? Swerving around to the door, Thor nearly kicked the doors down in his anger. Spinning his hammer, several cycles passing, the golden colored God tossed it forward. His feet immediately dispatched from the floor and the sky's he now roamed.   
  


 

~~   
  


 

Fandral and the other of the warrior three roamed the woods. Hearing of Loki’s disappearance was, unsettling. The other two did not mind his plan to set chase, but Sif was not keen on this choice. She was always reluctant to do things that involved the god of mischief. But none held much emotion to that choice of hers. They knew well that she was the type to always hold a grudge. Even as that specific God had done nothing to her, or to either of them really? 

Loki had done a lot to Thor, Odin, never Frigga, but to all the others. It was like a very troublesome brothers feud, except. This feud could affect the fate of all living creatures in the place he decided to unlace his chaos. How unsettling.

  
A sort of magic alerted the three, a flash from the west side of the forest they currently roamed.   
  
“Is that not where one of the many caves with the interesting blue veins is?” Fandral questioned as he turned to the group. Hogun nodded, his eyes narrowed as he first moved to assets the whole situation in that direction. Volstagg followed in this pursuit, the blonde left behind as the third in his, three-man line. As they neared, the group halted as they caught sight of the God they searched for. 

Loki had his hands held over an odd looking veil, chanting some sort of incantation. All got stunned as they finally saw the God in his true form. They only caught a glimpse before, but barely even that. It left a more uneasy feeling in the bottom of their abdominal pits as it became so foreign in so many ways.   
  
The man of icy skin flinched, stopping his chant as he turned to see the three, smiling slyly he conjured his dual blades and icy touch to the tips. “Well, and here I was worried it was Thor. Thankfully, that seems to not be the case.” The slender man spoke out in insult. 

He was treating them lightly, like a joke. Then again. Though Loki was often a man of trickery. He was not weak. Prone to use feminine sorcery, but also, just as strong and talented as any man when in battle. The magic just gave him an edge nobody wanted to bother with. Not even Thor had a want to go against it. He just had to.

“You know you are supposed to be a locked up princess right now. You know, in your tower waiting for your prince?” Fandral joked, but it did not go as planned. A look of horror briefly coated the Raven prince's face. Then it disappeared.

“Yes, well, I decided to resign that role to Sif.” He belatedly countered, the blonde ahead snorting as Volstagg burst into laughter.   
  
“She would rather save Thor as her princess with that insistent crush!” The boisterous red-bearded man yelled.   
  
Hogun was seen sighing deeply, being the only man to still be focused on the goal it seemed. Walking to the trickster, he tested his luck when the blade was pulled high and taunt against the flesh of his throat. “Loki, we will not hurt you. We never fought unless necessary with you. Just return. It's an actual temporary law to keep you here if you believe it.”   
  
Loki seemed to lower his guard then. Watching the more narrowed featured man he began to contemplate things. “I need to go before something bad happens that none of us would like. Even you know, that when I seriously say, it's best that I leave. I do need to be let go.”   
  
Hogun seemed to think upon hearing those words. The other was telling the truth, the serious nature that twisted his usually playful expression was all that he needed to see to be able to tell. 

But he can't break these rules. “We can't let you go… But Thor might be able to. He holds more power than us. If you jus-”

The man was cut off before he could finish. Magic threw him on his back at his companion's feet, Loki laughing in mockery. “gullible,” he taunted, twirling his blades once as he readied himself into a fighting stance. “You Loyal bastards are so easy to trick. It's sad. Glad to know it's a law, makes me feel better about breaking it and making you fail.”   
  
Volstagg made an annoyed grunt as he reached down and pulled their fallen comrade up. Hogun shook the dizzying spell away with more ease than usual but brushed it off as the other decided to take it easy on him. Did not change the now furrious nature he carried his own weapon with. 

Spinning the ball and chain in a swift spiral, Hogun tossed it near the tricksters' feat to create a cloud of dust. Volstagg took immediate action and charged the trickster. His axe like hammer met two fine blades and was deflected to the left before a foot hooked behind his ankle and kicked back. The ginger stumbled but was not pushed to far, Loki realizing quickly and back off to where Fandral already waited. The trickster spun to barely catch the rapier that grazed his shoulder, instead focusing on catching the other back.

Knife lunging in a downward stroke, Loki caught the blonde's thigh, then swiped his cheek with a dagger toss.   
  
The ball and chain had returned, the clanking of metal echoing as the chains wrapped around a thin ankle and pulled the black haired problem down. Loki grunted, embedding his dagger at the hole of the connected metal pieces and stopped the weapon with him. Fandral tried to get close again but Loki threw another dagger in defense to make him back off. Then Volstagg charged.   
  
The trickster smiled as he heard the battle cry and just before the warrior reached him he moved the chain to trip the giant, the clumsy fool falling and cutting the weapon in half and freeing their charge.   
  
Hogun cursed in silence, Fandral yelling, still somewhat playfully an “Oh damn it!” The man never could be serious. Not even when hit himself.   
  
The four at battle separated a good 7 feet from one another, the three warriors creating a circle around the one man they chased.   
  
“Is it just me, or are you not using any magic, our dear Loki?” The blonde goatee’d man asked, a smug smile too his lips.   
  
Hogun seemed to notice the same thing, his brows narrowing as he tried d to think of the reason for the whole situation. Loki, in fact, was not using his magic. He used it once, but it was weak. If he used it he could have probably escaped a lot sooner? 

The man looks pretty tired now that he took a more thorough investigation. “What's happening to your magic? You are losing it aren't you?” Hogan finally questioned. Everyone stopped now, freezing as they looked at him, then the suspect of the topic.

Loki never gave away to any answer on the question, a coy smirk playing on his lips as he resumed a fighting stance. A frosty mist started to come off of his body, confusion briefly filtering past red eyes before that normal confidence.

The man seemed to become surer after taking a deep breath, the frost markings on his body becoming more prominent. Red eyes glowed more vibrantly and the blades he held nearly became fully covered by ice. 

“Well,” he began, a chuckle to his voice. “Ever thought about the fact that I don't need magic against you three? I barely have to use it with Thor to give him trouble. Why waste it on you three?”

Then the sky boomed.   
  
Lighting crashed down harshly against the floor between the three and a creator was formed. The sparks of the God that landed traveled and scattered like fireworks, the short burst brushing everyone.   
  
When they reached Loki, the power surging up his toes and his spine, he shuddered, his legs suddenly giving out.   
  
“Loki!” Thor yells, blue eyes glowing in their rage.   
  
The God of mischief saw his mouth move more but couldn't concentrate, he felt fear again. Panic overriding everything. 

**He can't stay here, he can't.**

He’d rather be used by the Giants at this time than here. Be experimented on or imprisoned by the humans. He never wanted his old brother to see him like this… To know about this.

Knowing he wasn't finished with finding out where this cave led to, not finished making the hidden portal inside stable. He ran, again. A shout was heard but he didn't care. His legs felt heavy, his heart betrayed. This was not ever going to come to light. 

Loki felt the small tingling of the portal and finally was able to see where it's main path was heading. Midgard. Thank the gods. With his new look and altered aura, most would not recognize him. He could probably hide off as one of those x men. The Avengers ignore them and all their problems. Easy hiding place.

He was just about gone when a bruising grip caught his upper arm, the hold far too discomforting.

Turning around, red eyes go wide as the entire energy of the portal fluctuates around the man causing the unsteady nature of the wormhole. Electric spikes disrupt the veils walls, and Loki already knew his mistake.   
  
This, was not supposed to happen… And this, was far worse than staying here with Thor.   
  
And their bodies dissolved. Tumbling through the one place Loki would rather avoid at this time. 

For once he did not WANT to be here.

As he tumbled down against broken parts of all sorts of vehicles. A disgusting junkyard. The two bodies fell continuously down the hill of garbage, Thor’s arms now completely secured around Loki as he protected the younger from the fall. It was the last thing the trickster thought the other would do, and right now. He really wished it was the last thing he would.

Coming to a gradual halt, both of the prince’s land in a heaped mess, Loki sprawled uncomfortably on top of Thor, both with their backs toward the direction of gravity.   
  
Loki tried to pull himself up and off, just to be dragged back and flipped his chest somewhat pressed against his brother's stomach and ribs. Thin arms moved to either side of a more boxed waist, the owner ready to try and pull off again when his hair was yanked from the force Thor’s hand had pulled at the back of his head.   
  
“Stop it!” The thunderer hissed… And for once, the younger stopped.   
  
Giving up, the slighter prince dropped everything and fell limply on top of his brother. “Why can't you just quit?” He rasped, his voice with an odd edge to it.   
  
Blue eyes analyze the form above with a curious and worried nature. Now that he could really see the other, he noticed Loki seemed to be in pain. His brother was heaving, his body trembling. When he attempted to comfort the other, to make him look towards himself, the man flinched, pulling away with a weak whimper.   
  
Thor, “Loki?”

“You should have never interfered…” Came the whispered response, footsteps echoing all around.   
  
Thor, Moved his view, catching a glance at what was pretty much trash sweepers, every ugly creature with a sort of taser-like weapons.   
  
The God sighed. “We’re at Sakaar… Great.”

 


	5. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I am merging MCU with comics so, yeah, Freya isn't dead, Hel is still Loki's daughter. Some points are altered in this so, just kinda ignore it lol

Dark, gross, and in a very small enclosed space. A miny prison for those hiding from the trash diggers. Even with their powers, these gods knew how relentless the creatures on this planet were. Though, if Loki had access to all of his powers, he could just warp to the grandmasters' room and strike an easy deal. Instead, he was stuck here in the dirt covered floor, panting and overheating. His brother glaring at him from the opposite end of the cave.  
  
“Here? You would rather have ended up in this abominable hole then in our grand lands? With our family?” The blonde snarled, trying to hide his twitchy worry with an upset scowl and annoyed roar.  
  
Loki rolled his eyes, turning to face towards the entrance. He clenched his arms over his torso in an attempt to cool himself down with his own natural icy touch. It did little to alleviate the pain. Still, he tried nonetheless, ignoring the heated glare that made everything so much worse.  
  
Thor, “you going to answer, Or stay by this act of silence?”  
  
“This was not where I planned to run,” Loki finally snapped back, his voice a little sharper than planned. He hated how he felt and looked at this moment. So weak, out of his own element. “It was your stupidity that ended us here.”  
  
Thor, “was it really?” The older God countered calmly, the words dragged out, an open question.  
  
Red eyes slowly move back to see why the sudden change had happened. Blonde brows pinched to the center of a well-defined nose, blue eyes full of worry and sadness. Thor probably noticed the increasingly worse state of the slighter male, the raven's body feeling far too tight and hot.

Loki very much hated that look of, pity. He loathed it. “Turn your gaze elsewhere.” The trickster hissed, In no mood to play the game of silver lies and taunts. The last thing he needed was for Thor to get hands on. Not right now.  
  
Though, it seemed that would happen either way. The blonde God who only watched him at first, slowly and cautiously walked to the other before kneeling right before the small frost giant.

“Why so wound up? What is it that ails you brother?” the older prince inquired, reaching out to stroke his fingers over the other's forehead and cheeks. “Your skin, it's pretty heated,” he continued to monologue.

Loki shuttered from the simple touch and tried to cower away, but the wall behind him pressed harshly against his back allowed no further retreat. “Quit… To-Touching me,” Loki meekly voiced. He had no strength left… And it was getting so hard to breath. Why did he not have this problem with anyone but the blonde oaf?

Not the thunderer’s friends, guards, other family. Just this bastard of the sky's element.

Loki, “why you,” He wondered out loud. No matter how he pieced it, it didn't make sense. Once upon a time, they were close brothers, until he realized that he was the only one looking. Seeing the other. That no one could see him, and that not even he could.

Who was he now? Always games, the quick trickery, and slick lies. So many that he almost forgets the ones to himself. That even though he smiled at the chaos he creates. The minute it's quiet and he is alone. The pain becomes too loud to handle.  
  
He hated Thor, didn't he? He remembered trying to kill him? Then again. Even when given the chance he would always back off. That time at stark’s tower... When he had stabbed the blonde prince in the stomach and Thor fell, he had the chance to end it. Instead, he detracted himself with the pesky mortals till the other raised again. That was a bad decision. Thor tackled and then threw him to the ground in his rage.  
  
There was other opportunities as well. When Hulk was rampaging. He could have left, allowed Thor to fall. Instead, he helped, and that got him stuck with his daughter for a millennia. No benefit for him was there. None. Yet he helped because Thor could have died. So he doesn't hate the other… Then what? What is this complicated vortex of emotions?  
  
He is thinking way too much. Why bother? No point. Red eyes looked to the waiting blue, the other was surprisingly waiting. Simply watching him and awaited an answer. Should he give it?  
  
“I’m sick,” his mouth moved before he could catch himself. Thor moved closer and Loki immediately put his hands up and pressed the man further. “Let us go back home… I don't want to be here and I won't try to run off again as long as you don't touch me. Understand?”  
  
Blonde brows fall low. Cobalt eyes watched the flickering red, those eyes so focused on him, looking straight into his own and gathering as much information as they could. They wanted an answer, wanted it quickly and clearly. So weary so scared. Vulnerable. Like when they first fought.

That day.

That was when Thor finally noticed something. That, those searching red eyes, pleading jewel… They were desperately screaming at him something. Something that he was always too blind to see... And, as the silence grew, those reds began to turn to stone. Emotions locked into disappointment. Just like when he let go… When he’d rather fall to a possible death then be pulled back up… And brought home.  
  
Thor, “I promise…” He finally began to respond, each word measured. “But I will have to break it if it means protecting or helping you. Understand that at least.”  
  
Silence stood between the two for a long while, still unspoken words felt floating and tensing the air. The questions almost begged to echo and resound in the cave as they continued to stare at one another. Loki’s body seemed to grow stiffer, his gaze was abruptly torn, his eyes shut tight. A low gasp was audible, another shudder following.  
  
The larger of the two watched with a sort of strain, his hands clenching to keep to his promise. Veins popping and spreading to the rest of tightly flexed arms.  
  
Loki stood in his odd state for several moments, his heavy pants increasing before settling down. When ruby red open once more, an odd glassy appearance took them. The spheres showen brightly before fading and regressing to calm red. The trembling stopped and the man seemed... To become, calmer?  
  
Looking back up, Loki met his brother, his smug smile coming back. “So, you can keep to your word? Good to know,” he chuckled, mocked, but he was honestly relieved. He did not know what kind of actions he would have done if the other had broken his promise and touched him.  
  
Shifting to straighten up his position, Loki pulled his knees up, sliding them to lay on the left, right leg laid over the left. He felt a little weird still in his blue skin. But, as he was in Asgard, they had equipped him with his more known clothes. Leather suit. Black, gold, and green. It was weird to be dressed like before but not carry the same physical appearance.  
  
Thinking, he debated options. He still had the capability to use the grandmaster's ships to escape. The man had never learned of his involvement. So, then he had no reason to change the codes. If he was lucky.  
  
“Let's steal a ship, but not the probably rebuilt orgy ship. I have no inkling on what caused you to grab that one.”  
  
Thor frowned upon hearing that, his lips curved down enough to make his chin somewhat crinkle. “You said that ship, before the whole. Collar thing.” The blonde argued, obviously not a fan of the ship himself and seemed to be bothered by the fact he was blamed for grabbing it. But it was his own fault.  
  
Red eyes roll and Loki gave the other a disbelieving look. “I said the big ship. The ship I had taken. Not the small saucer. But moving on. I need you to fly us to the top floor. I can sneak us the rest of the way.”  
  


Thor, “but I can't touch you? How can I fly us?” Came the immediate question to the now countering promise. Not that Loki had not thought it through.  
  
Loki, “yes, so just let me hold the leather hilt. I'm sure I can hold on.”  
  
Thor, “we will still touch?”  
  
Loki sighed. Yes, he told the other not to touch him, but this isn't about touching. If they graze it really didn't matter. He just needed to make sure the other would not reach out and grab him. How come Thor was too stupid to piece it together?

Loki, “I said don't touch me. So just don't. We graze, it doesn't matter. If I tap you. Still doesn't matter. Just get this over with already before that damn old loon finds out I'm here.”  
  
Thor raised a brow at that. Most of the time, when they had come here, Loki always seemed safe as far as the grandmaster was a concern. Then again. His brother usually could lie clearly, but right now, he seemed off still? That means there are things he is unaware of that went on with the two, but what?  
  
Deciding to question later he moved closer to the other and let the strap of his weapon handle fall loose. Loki grabbed it and slipped his hand through the hoop, his fingers slightly below the thunder lords as he held onto the bottom of the hilt.

Loki, “does it count me worthy if it's not falling and I fly off with you?” He joked, making a light joke that caused the older to chuckle and shake his head.  
  
It’s funny that he made that joke, because, his worth always seemed to change to the hammer. He had held it once or twice when helping Thor, but other times he could not even touch it. Giving a small smile to the fickle prince he took off the whistling wind taking a strong gasp from the other. But Loki held tight and made it till the top of the tower.  
  


Landing surprisingly graceful, on Loki’s part, the man only tumbled afterward two steps forward. “Well, that was not as pleasant as I would have thought.” The trickster mumbled, rubbing his neck. “I have to admit it was far more comfortable in that damn choke hold when my neck didn't snap back from the force.”

  
Thor laughed some more, the sarcasm and sass his brother would give sometimes really was endearing. “Yes, well, if I was allowed to support you. It would have been better.”  
  
Loki, “I highly doubt that.”  
  
More laughter.  
  
The rest of the trip was relatively silent. Simply sneaking and the occasional knockout. Loki fluently leed them through this trash of a planet and to the mechanic room with no problems. Thor silently watched as the man begun to mumble things as he typed away on the computer. A ship was being brought down when Loki suddenly tensed then shoved Thor behind a multitude of boxed when a swish of a door went off.  
  
Thor looked into worried red before a mask of coolness took over and he turned to whom had caught them. Him.  
  


Smiling widely Loki tilted his head and snickered some as he slowly splayed his hand over his hips in a more, different nature than usual. “Well, I was just looking for you.” He lied to whoever was coming close. Multiple footsteps echoed, just stopping short of Thor’s sight. But he saw the gold robes. “Grandmaster,” Loki finished.  
  
Loki was looking straight at the one man he did not need to see at the moment, beside him, a similar male of white hair styled horrendously high and towards the sky. He had very similar features to the other and was probably related. Brothers. Meaning this man, was the collector. What bad timing indeed.  
  
En Dwi watched the new look over several times and smiled. “I always knew you were hiding something, but this, this is far more alluring than that glamor you use.” He spoke, his eyes becoming predatory.  
  
Thor watched his brother cross his arms protectively, but he kept that coy smile? Why did the grandmaster just flirt with him? Call him pretty? Then again… He seemed to always act slightly off towards his younger brother. Thor couldn’t see the way the old man looked at him, but somehow. A general idea began to form.  
  
Loki tried to keep his cool as his body was still in its unstable state. He did not need the other finding out. “Thank you, for the earnest compliment,” he softly responded, moving so to properly face the two. “Mind an, introduction to your... Brother, is it?”  
  
The second man now smiled.

“But of course!” En Dwi shouted, moving over to splay his hands to the other. “This is my brother, as you guessed, uh, the collector.” Looking to said brother he smiled wide. “Quite the beauty am I right?”  
  
The other elder agreed. “Very, and very… Unique.”  
  
The collector began to move closer and Loki waved his hand to Thor for him to hide further as the stranger circled him. Amber like eyes looked him up and down, taking the information of every angle before he reached out.

His warm fingers caressed the back of Loki’s exposed neck and his breath hitched, eyes going wide in surprise as magic surged and searched from inside of him. His body became stiff as he curved away from the tickling feather-like touch that slid across the placement of his spinal cord. Arching away from the touch, hissing and glaring at the man, losing his cool as the frosted mist he once summoned before appeared again.

The collector laughed.  
  
“Brother, You have somehow found a Jotun that can uses magic… How, interesting. He is very small for one too… What kind of magic do you have if you don’t mind my asking.”   
  
Loki sneered, quickly covering it up as his usual sly smile returned. “Seidr,” he answered. If he withheld the information or lied now, the man might search further. And might find more out. Not a wise act to let happen. Something told Loki that this man was more dangerous than the other, and he sure as hell did not want to chance this now known stranger.  
  
The collector circled once more before walking to his brother and whispering something into his ear. The grandmaster giggled and looked at Loki more intensely. “Interesting,” he mumbled, not giving put what was said. But the panic Loki felt increased.   
  
“Well, whenever you tire of this creature. Feel free to pass him down. I need one of him in my collection. I have a Jotun yes. But not one like him. Never seen one like him.” And he turned to leave.

  
The grandmaster’s smile turned wider and he walked to the trickster throwing his arm over narrow shoulders. “Well, I’m glad to have you back kitten… Even though you were just, uh, trying to steal my ship. Yeah, but no worries! I forgive you. I love that you just keep surprising me.”   
  
Loki felt a very uncomfortable, overwhelming urge to shove the other off, but ignored it to smile falsely. “Yes, well, I am here with you for now.”  
  
En Dwi laughed, his grip tightening. “Oh, I don't plan to let you leave again my pet,” Loki stiffened, the man holding him chuckling more clearly. “Oh don't worry. I won't use those disk on you. Far too pretty, and I like to give you your freedom.”  
  
Amber eyes seemed to wander towards the boxes and Loki wanted to stop him when En Dwi waved his staff, Thor flying high from the hiding place. Clearly startled... Mechanics from all over quickly came and trapped the lord as the grandmaster laughed more clearly. “By the way, I noticed this rat. After the last time, I found stuff ass gard proof!”   
  
Thor growled and tried to make it out when the melting stick was pressed to his chest.   
  
En Dwi, “bye by-”

Loki, “Wait!”   
  
He stopped. En Dwi looked to the blue-skinned god and shrugged. “I know he is your, uh, adopted brother an all. But you hate him don't you?”  
  
Loki nodded. “I feel nothing but hate,” a lie, “but he would do better as a champion in battle no? He only escaped last time with help. That scrapper. The people like him, and you still have a use?”   
  
The hurt on the blonde nord's face made it hard for Loki to meet baby blue eyes. But he did, and he made sure to use the coldness of his being to strip every emotion. Everything he felt.   
  
Emotionless uncaring red watched Thor for several moments before he turned his back and began to walk to the elevator. “Just throw him in his dungeon room. I will wait for you upstairs.   
  
Thor Odinson could not believe what he heard and watched. Did Loki really just leave him to be enslaved? Just to allow himself, a prince, be called pet? How, he didn't have time to think as the laughter of the left man was heard, the couple of guards that were out of view till now closing in on him.

En Dwi, “I love that icy and traitorous nature of his.” Looking to the blonde, amber eyes narrowed into a pleased grin. “Well, time to go back home. Champion.”  


	6. Confessions

Thor sat in his dirty prison, again. He could escape if he wanted to, but right now he wasn't really in the mood... How could his brother allow that man to drop him here like a slave and leave? If they fought together, it would have been easy to leave, but no. Like always, the trickster stabbed him in the back, nothing new.  
  
The room was much the same as before, much like the cave. A dirty little hole with added bodies. All seemed to be dead in here. His luck, to be stuck with corpses. An ugly yellow like shield is what protects the walls, making sure to make him bounce off or activate the disk once more on his neck. Though, with his powers at their prime, it was a simple task of using his own energy of the element they used to subdue and override the simple electronic.  
  
Leaned against the wall just behind him, Thor tried to relax and not sulk. Didn't really work. Blue eyes scrunched shut, the owner's mind replaying every word his brother spoke.  
  
 **“we need to leave before the loon finds out I'm here...”**  
 **“wait!”**  
 **“I feel nothing but hate.”**  
  
What was the lie and where was the truth? He couldn't piece it together. Though. Knowing the kind of man his brother is. All his words being a lie was the best guess.

“Safest guess,” he whispered.

  
The entrance door clicked then, soft footsteps stealing his focus from his mind to who entered.  
  
Loki stood there, eyes full of confusion as he watched Thor. He now wore a silken like-robe: Red, black, and gold. The colors greatly contrast his skin along with the paint found decorating his flesh and marks. His upper lips were painted a darker blue, white and gold stretching upon every carved mark on blue skin, making him look more like an exotic creature for display.  
  
“So you like being a pet that much?” The thunder God hissed.

To see his little brother as someone else’s toy. How could he not feel anything but rage? “Here to gloat? Show off how well you are treated by the man whom looks at you like another piece of meat?”  
  
Loki sneered at this. “Seems we forgot to say thanks. I just saved your life but let's not think about that. Instead, let's judge the one in here who is dressed like this to Keep the grandmaster from melting the idiot who refuses to take his leave. The ship is still down you know? Easy to take for you.”  
  
Blue eyes glared harshly. “We could have taken it then if you had fought beside me. Rather than try to sell me off as a slave once again.”  
  
The trickster rolled his eyes again. “Oh yes, seems we really do just forget things. Cause me having no powers is something so easy to forget.” The sarcasm was practically dripping each word said, the cued eye roll enraging the brute now no longer seated.  
  
Thor only got two steps in when Loki skittishly backed up into the wall. Grimacing at the gross texture and pulling off. “How you sit on this floor is beyond me,” he grumbled, wiping himself down.  
  
Thor wanted to comment, but he felt far too upset. The grandmaster had his arms all over his brother and he did nothing about it. He hissed at the collector sure, but his reaction about getting touched by him, his own relative was far too extreme!

Thor, “why couldn't you fight them? Like you did our friends. Why can they touch you when I can't? What ails you, and don't say you are sick. This is more.” He ranted, each step bringing him closer. His rage was felt boiling over and Loki was very aware. The trickster's choice this round was to stay idle, his blank indifferent facade worn.  
  
  
  
Loki, “fine,” the slighter whispered, taking a daring step forward. Loki had to crane his neck up, his red eyes looking straight into the glowing blue. “It's more. But I won't tell you what it is. It's my own business.” He somewhat confessed.

Anger was seen in the older’s eyes, the blonde seeming ready to snap. Loki was going to say more, explain his reasoning in a more non-offensive manner when-  
  
Thor, “did you… Do, do you sleep with him?”

Red eyes stay unmoving.  
  
Loki, “who,”  
  
The wall just behind of Loki is slammed by Thor’s palm, energy sparking off and hitting the two, electricity coming off the thunderer.

Loki couldn't tell if it was Thor’s power or the disk but stood silent as the older prince lowered, just inches from his face. “You know who.” The rumble vibrates, the hot air ghosting over Loki’s chilled flesh.  
  
The Raven shuddered as he took his gaze away, trying to find some control. “What do you think?”  
  
A loud snarl is heard before Loki felt the other fist his hair and slam him to the wall. Eyes shoot wide, nails clawing into the broader man's shoulders as he was slammed against the slimy walls, mind in panic mode once again.

Loki, “Thor, Thor!” He shouted trying to slip out and away. ”Brother,” that got the other to freeze.  
  


Taking deep breaths, Loki felt the trembling scatter down every vain. The room felt hot again, his mind clouding. “Yes, but only once… It was to help you. When you lost to the Hulk because he had cheated.”   
  
The hands loosened, but never released him. Instead, it tugged with that still harsh nature, making his head tilt up and stare into those intense searching blues. A desperate cry left pale blue lips, the owner squirming. “Please get off… You promised.”  
  
The hand flinched. Thor looked thoroughly confused. Looking from each ruby iris, he watched, eyes crinkling as he thought about it all, the words, the way his younger brother was reacting. “We were still so young then. Why would you do that?”  
  
Loki sighed. Body still completely shaken he looked down and fell against his brothers broader chest. “Yes, I wonder myself. Maybe the same reason I stopped him from melting you.”  
  
The two stood silent for a while before Thor had his finger trace beneath the raven's chin and pulled him up again. That glassy far gone look from before was present again. Loki looked thoroughly wreaked. Lost. “What is it about when I touch you that does this?” He whispered, lowering so that they stood at eye level. Black lashes flicker in and out of concentration. Loki slightly parted his lips, but no words came as he continued to take slightly hasten breaths.  
  
“I,” he paused. Closing his eyes, Loki let his head fall back and tried to press against the wall in an attempt to escape. “I… Do-don't… want to-say.”   
  
The words were breathless, slow, and hard to come out. Thor stood silently as he watched his brother. He wanted to know so badly. He could just keep pushing the subject... But that would do no good.  
  
Finally pulling off, he watched as Loki’s legs gave out beneath him. He stood weightless for several moments before sighing in a sort of contradictory pained relief. “I suggest you find a way out soon,” he rasped. “I can't always predict and control him. Not without my magic.”  
  
Picking himself off of the floor, Loki cleaned himself off and walked to the door, fingers slipping over the knob when arms wrapped around his shoulders. Squeezing him into a tight hug. “I’m not leaving without you, and you know that.”  
  
Loki sighed, shoving the blonde off. “You are going to leave without me.”  
  
And the door shut.  
  
Thor watched for several moments before he sighed. “Why can't things go back to normal… Why can't I rewind time and stay there?” The God asked, somewhat begged.

A sick twist made his stomach rearrange itself as he thought about that elder touching his little brother. Getting worse as he now knew who it was for. Rage began to consume him the more he thought about it. That man, disgusting creature, had laid its hand on his younger brother. His brother who was still just a kid to his eyes. Only 17 in the years of their people mentality and physically at that time. Someone who never, EVER, showed any interest in anyone until his two, now gone, wives.  
  
“I’ll make him pay.”

**  
~*Boom!*~**

 

Loki stopped in his tracks, turning around to go and see that the whole place he had just left was practically demolished. Chuckling he continued his walk. “Sentimental fool… Should have stretched the lie a little more and far sooner if I knew that would happen.”  
  
Loki whistled as he made his way past a multitude of people and guards. Summoning the defensive ice mist he slowly became more accustomed to, he created a protective barrier that caused the sea of aliens to part.  
  
The grandmasters' speakers went off, the man trying to fix the chaos that began to unfold as his brothers' rage stretched a deadly storm. Oh, how he loved this. He almost thought this was gone forever. It had been so long since he caused a rage with just words alone, and in such a short amount of time too. He should have said the grandmaster raped and took his virginity or something. That would have made Thor show a grand show. But then again, that's giving En Dwi too much credit.

Loki played his game and allowed it, more than once. He would never be so weak to succumb to being a victim. Even if drugs were involved at those times, he still had enough of his mind intact, and... Even if he did not know what he fully got into at first. He sure as hell saw it coming after the first ten minutes on that damn orgy ship. So, no harm, no foul, and no problem.  
  
Loki was just hopping up the steps of the ship he chose when he heard something crash in.  
  
Turning, the god is met with his brothers infuriated mug. “Well well,” he cackles. “Aren't you just in the most pleasant of moods.”  
  
A blonde brow twitched, arms already flexed becoming taut. “Where is that bastard!”  
  
Loki rolled his eyes. Moving he idly sits against the ship walls. “Oh, come off it,” he chided the other. “It was so long ago and it was not like I didn’t enjoy it-”  
  
Thor, “What!?”  
  
Another eye roll. “Thor, get in the damn ship before we miss this opportunity.”  
  
The older god scoffed, turning his back to the other just about ready to go when the disk went off.

The god let out a loud hiss before sending a pulse of his own and deactivating the chip. The burnt out device slipping off.  
  


“Oh dear, guess I have to bribe you then,” Loki casually stated.  
  
Thor quickly swerved and lunged for his brother who ran in the ship not before tossing the remote he had somehow obtained at the blonde gods head. That little bastard could have probably freed him. But no, that's just too un-Loki like isn’t it? The little shit.  
  
Thor followed the imp into the controls room. Loki had pulled back a lever and jumped up from Thors reaching arms, sliding across the dash clicking every button he could. The larger being closed in again and “unexpectedly” a dagged was tossed at Thor's face which nipped his cheek.  
  
Running past the brute Loki pulled the final lever and the ship went off. Loki vaguely heard his brothers scream and a slam. Grinning wide he never decreased the speed and dashed straight out of the solar system. He didn’t bother choosing a wormhole. If Heimdall can see them, Odin can get them. So no, Thor can have fun being lost and once Loki can, he will sneak out and escape wherever he sees fit.  
  
Sighing in relief as space became just a vast sea of stars and planets. Loki finally relaxed in his chair. “As planned,” or so he thought when hands grabbed him and raised him high.

Back abruptly colliding with all sorts of controls and buttons, Loki grunted. “Quit being so fucken hands on!” He shouted meeting the infuriated blues. He was so sick of this. Of his bodies reaction. This time, Loki grabbed his brother's collar and threw him across the room. Thor looked shocked for a moment right before cringing as his head met with metal walls.  
  
Loki, “what the hell is your problem? I got us out, we are heading home. Calm down you ignorant brute!”  
  
Thor, “like hell! You expect me to be ok with all the games, lies? Home? You call it home now? How can I believe that when not two days ago you denied it? You, a damn liar, and I’d be a fool to believe any words you ever speak with that tongue!”  
  
The two stood on standby. Each glaring as they huffed, taking deep breaths of air. Each one was stiff, Thor's spine hunched for battle, Loki’s straight. Both had their arms slightly adrift, hovering just off in preparation for defense or attack: Completely on guard.  
  
Loki parted his lips to say more when his vision zoned out. Choking on the heated air he fell to his knees. Hand clutched onto the cold tile, another hovered his throat as the rapidly taken air continued to be stripped from his very lungs.

Loki felt as if his body was melting, as if he wore being cooked alive. It was too hot. Way to hot. He needed the cold, his mind told him, warned him. He never stood in this form so long, including when not in the land he was supposed to be in.

Muffled footsteps and panicked sounds alerted him, his name being poured out in a never-ending cascade of Thor’s voice.  
  
Feeling a hand brush him he hissed as the heat increased. “L-lower the temperature, qu-qui” He didn’t need to finish as Thor was already off.

Fumbling and cursed words were present in every aggressive click of any button and dial Thor found until the degrees in the room, finally. Lowered.  
  
Sighing in relief, Loki slumped into the ground and curled into it. Thor was heard scrambling again and slipped, landing on his ass right next to the curled jotun. Loki chuckled at him, his red eyes blearily searching the blondes blues. “Thanks.”  
  
Thor nodded, a quiet “welcome,” making it out as he watched the smaller male.  
  
Seconds become minutes as the two stood stationed. Eventually, Thor decided to lay down too, his face a few inches from Loki’s. Their knees bumped and Thor started to pull away when Loki caught him and suddenly snuggled to him.

The blonde god was in such shock he was belated in the act of securing his arms around the other. Then a purring sound escaped Loki and that. That really just finished the confusion and curiosity off.  
  
Thor, “Loki...”  
  


Loki, “hm?”

  
Thor, “Please… I am begging here. TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?”

The slighter one sighed again. “Even I barely know.”  
  
Pulling away now, Loki sat up, his hand coming down to brush down the uplifted robe. A drowsy nature became evident in still clouded eyes as the small jotun yawned. Legs off to the side, right over the left: Loki sat on his hip, upper body slightly forward, both arms down the thumbs brushing each other. The red robe had fallen off one shoulder, the blue skin revealed to almost his stomach. Chest not very hidden either.

As Thor took in the sight, he was reminded of how the grandmaster viewed his brother, eyes going to exposed ankles and up to knees that stick out. The robe was split just at his hip, barely hiding just beneath the privital area.

A place Thor did not need to keep his eyes on.

Moving back up, his eyes took in every curve of his brothers body and slender frame. The blue skin was so tempting to touch, a curiosity brewing that, if he put enough pressure... Would it change in color?  
  
Those tattoos very much emphasized the fine color and shade of the younger princes skin… He always was so fair skinned. Witches were known to keep their body clean. No scars, sweet smells, alluring aura. Thor always ignored it, but he knew Loki held it all. The trickster was often made fun of because of it... And never, did Thor think, to defend the other male for it. Never, did he tell them to stop.  
  
Finally meeting red eyes, Loki looked so unsure, worried. Moving one hand he pulled up his robe and begun to try and hide himself. That meant he noticed Thor’s stare.  
  
Thor, “sorry, just… Never thought to really look at this… You?”  
  
The raven shook his head. “It’s fine, I have found a lot of people tend to stare at it… Must be gross to see it all the time now.” His voice kind of choked as he said that.  
  
Gross? Why gross, Thor wondered. Reaching out he pulled the smaller princes narrow chin to him hearing a displeased hum. “You don't look gross. I have no problem with how you look. You will always be my brother.”  
  
“That is because you only see so much. This, form… It is disgusting in so many ways.” Loki argued, resisting the hold and pulling away. His legs shuffled a bit, thighs clenching further together. “I, guess I should tell you.”

Looking straight at the older prince, the trickster let out a soft, barely accountable, sigh. “The moons, when they get into the form they will soon. I… My kind goes into a fertility period.”  
  
Thor choked.  
  
Red eyes narrow into a glare, Loki snarling slightly before he continued. “Yes, I already know how to feel about it so don't emphasize it. Moving on, I can bare a child as a jotun now. Great right? I don’t need to find another wife or even change into a woman? I can find some random sorry fucker to get me pregnant and give birth to another monster the Allfather will torment or kill.”  
  
“Loki!” Thor gasped out. “Father never wanted to do those things. The Seers. They had no choice. It ha-”  
  
Loki, “your kind had to? Is that the excuse? They had done nothing! Nothing, I was far, I was raising them. I was ok with never ever returning to the past!”  
  


Loki was standing now, trying to escape.  
  


Thor, “Loki you know that they were out of control-”  
  
Loki, “Hela was just a little girl!” he snapped, whipping around to stare at the others face. “She became a monster because she had to… Not that you care. What were any of them to you, Odin? Nothing.”  
  
Thor, “Loki, you are my brother. No matter what Hela does to me I try to never hurt my niece.”  
  
This gained choppy, dark laughter. “Your niece? You never visited. Not until the day father sent her to hel. My sons, you simply watched him do the worse he could… Two dead, the last might as well be.”

Taking a deep breath, the raven gasped, shaking his head as he tried to regain calm. “The only child I can ever see again is Hela. The rest are too far for even me to reach. Even with my powers. My connection. They can't see me anymore. Just the man who failed to protect them.”  
  


The pain Thor saw was enough. Loki didn't’ deserve to feel so much, for it to still look so fresh, raw. “You were not the one to fail them.”  
  
The trickster scoffed. “Just as much as you and Father. It will never change. Including when I know the only reason Odin took me and trapped me was to ensure I never birth something worse.”  
  


“You and your kids are not monsters,” Thor whispered, Walking towards his now trembling brother. Moving his arm he tried to massage and rub the slighter males shoulder when more choppy laughter was released.  
  
Red eyes raise, white sharp teeth showing as they spread the youngers pretty face wide. “Go take another look at them, and tell me that.”  
  
Thor, “That, is not their true selves.”  
  
Loki, “And what of mine? Do you know what this body currently wants? What it is saying it needs?”  
  
Blue hues squint in confusion, Thor tilting his head, lips loose and slightly parted.  
  


Loki goes to the tip of his toes, small hands holding onto Thor’s broad shoulders as he tipped near a single tan ear. “Out of everyone, all the people it could choose to desire to impregnate it,” he paused, lips coming closer and gently brushing the blonde's ear earning a shudder. **“It desires you?”**  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. so, I like drama but I am not making the grandmaster a really important figure in this. I thought about it but that drama sounds boring so I shifted it. Hope you are still enjoying it!


	7. Thoughts Decisions

**~Chapter 7~**

 

  
Silences. That's all that had been constant in these past few days. Stranded in space, in a solar system unknown, Thor stood at the storage bay. Loki had taken to one of the many rooms after his confession and never crawled back out. Thor remembered how the frosted skin man had looked then, heard his voice, but he could also see right thru that desperate mask.  
  
When Loki had pulled back and looked him in the eye. He could not say anything. Those searching reds had looked so desperate then, and the thunder god was stuck, frozen and thoroughly baffled.   
  
Thor said nothing as he could only stare with his lips parted in questions he couldn't ask, or bring himself to ask.  
  
Ruby orbs filtered with obvious pain and then rage as the owner shoved him and walked away. "I'm disgusting," Thor vaguely heard the other whimper before a door shut. And that was the end.  
  
Thor could not count the days that past as no sun was used as its timer, and the ship was not one for telling it. This ship was more of a luxury cruise. What would an immortal elder want with a clock? Nothing obviously, but the problem also had to do with that fact that all this time Thor had been on autopilot. He did not know what to think, how to act. Should he go talk to his brother? Should he maybe help? If Loki's Jotun blood really wanted, should he partake to ease the pain that would surely come? But what if the other god got pregnant? Would the Allfather force Loki to abort it? Why was it him? He would have also questioned if it could be someone else... But that enraged him before even finishing. How does he feel about this?  
  
Everything felt so confusing and warped. He knew he moved to eat, clean up, sleep... But in the end, he always found himself here, surrounded by random boxes of unknown goods thinking over and over again.

What should I do, and say?  
  
Another hour passed on by, or hours, or days. He could not tell, but he finally moved. Getting off of the crate he sat upon, he maneuvered his way past other crates, stacked high and above his own height till reaching a door. Waving at the sensor, it opened and he was now back into the controls room.

This place was degrees cooler, but only so much so. Looking at the pilots' seating he saw that the autopilot was indeed still on, but the coordinates have been recently messed with. Frost was seen flaking over a few buttons and knobs, and more planets filtered by at a more fluent speed.  
  
Azure eyes trail to the left side path, the narrow hallway where the breeze slightly came from. Decision made, Odinson strolled towards it. The lights were on, but very low creating an eerie air as the dense nature and chill increased. Cloudy puffs escaped each breath the god took as he continues to walk, his eyes narrowing as he concentrated on the nearing door.

(It's like I'm in one of those horror movies Jane showed me,) Thor idly thought, a part of him hoping that nothing would come out to face-hug his face. That was gross and traumatizing to watch.  
  
Reaching the panel finally, Thor hesitated on whether or not to open the door and decided to knock... Which opened the door anyway.  
  
(Curses.)  
  
Choosing to walk in he sees his brother at the center of his bed, seated comfortably with his eyes closed. His hands are elevated before him, just at the center of his chest parted about two feet away, barely four inches from what looked to be the casket of ancient winters.  
  
(So that where it's been?) Thor thought to himself stepping further inside till his knees almost scrapped the bed.  
  
Closed eyes slowly opened and looked straight into bright blues before they widen. Loki quickly tried to return the casket to his dimensional pocket but failed as it fell and his magic failed him. He attempted to pick it up and do it again, but it proved pointless.  
  
Loki, "magicless again," he grumbled, face sour.  
  
Thor softly chuckled at the small pout and took the blue relic away, setting it down on the off table near the bar. "It will return," he attempted to comfort as he turned back to face Loki.

His brother had become ridged, his fingers flexing and unflexing. The blond god couldn't help but sigh. Carefully, in a slow stride, Thor walked around to sit on the edge of his brother's bed, eyes locked onto red. "Let us talk?"  
  
A snort. Loki looked at the other in disbelief, moving to the opposite edge and climbing off to reach the bar and pour himself a drink."Not something we've ever been good at."

Swallowing the drink in one go, a sigh is released. The warmth and burning sensation down his throat felt pleasing along with the slight buzz. Loki readied to pour another when the bottle was removed and the cup snatched.  
  
"When do the moons or whatever happen? And what will happen to you? If you don't have a mate what happens if you do then what? How can we handle this? Tell me these things Loki." Thor request, but a commanding edge still lingered at the tip and slur of each word.

Loki's eyes are still locked onto his hands, which were still in the same potion they were when they held his drink and bottle. He just blankly stared there for several seconds before he dropped each arm to his sides.

Black lashes blink and he seemed to think of what to say. Head tilting only a fraction towards the older prince, his eyes stay downcast. "The moons, winter solstice... It will come to its peak in approximately a week. Lasting probably a few days. I... I do not know if I need a mate, but from what I read... It's painful to go un-juncture. It is said best to enjoy and indulge the heat with a partner but to also be wary of accidentally bonding your soul. For if you do you will get impregnated with their child and are bounded to permanent loyalty. It's basically a marriage and complete submission to who you allowed to leash you."  
  
A humming sounded off near the trickster and he slowly twitched over to look at Thor. The blond was looking at the distance, his fingers rubbing his facial hair as he thought about Loki's words.

Thor, "what decides who you mate and if you would junction to them?" He asked soundly, still deep in thought as he processed all of the information.  
  
Loki was slightly stunned, astonished really. Thor was here, casually talking to him and generally concerned about all of this. Feeling a slight blush, arms raised to wound across his chest. Shuffling Loki looked at the not too far drink and bottle that was placed back on the counter and bar table.  
  
Loki, "um, I-I'm not sure about those things. I only know as much as read. But who your body chooses is based on who holds the largest portion of the depths of your emotions. And I think... Depending on how deeply you feel and how your mind processes itself during-" he choked, "Intercourse..."

Loki had to pause and open his robes a bit, fidgeting a little more as he felt his brother's eyes shoot towards him, and his face burned down to his neck. "Um... I guess, I don't know. Maybe if your mind knows you are in love?" Loki was about to full-on fall into babbling when a hand caressed his face and he flinched.

Tumbling back he fell against the counter and stool as his brother crowded his space. Red eyes grow wide as the blonde lowered near him, a knee holding him still as they fitted nicely between his thighs. As he clenched his legs tightly together, his brother shaped perfectly seated him.

A full body shudder took over and a slight hitch to his breath made Loki become acutely aware of the arising arousal. Hand reaching for him once more, Loki jerked his face away when he was grasped by his jaw and pulled helplessly up, both hands scrambling for purchase on thor's wrist and bicep as he was bent over the stool.  
  
"You react to me... Which means you feel strongly, but what is it? What do you feel for me, my brother? We have always been at one another in so many manners. I love you brother, always have. I don't think it is that love of a mate... And I don't think yours is either. Maybe, just maybe, is it because out of everyone... I am the most constant in your life? Is that why your body chose me? Because it knows I would never hurt you?"  
  
Loki frantically shook his head. "I can't answer that. I don't even know wh-why it chooses-" his voice trailed off as he had to swallow. "You."  
  
Breath becoming more labored, Legs shuffled as the owner became confused with seeking the warm body over them or running from it. Excitement built within the pit of Loki’s stomach and an ache he couldn't quite place formed between his legs. He felt something moist slick his thighs and wanted to cry in humiliating. Why couldn't he control his body, why couldn't he not react?  
  
Loki, "are you not cold?" He tried to detour the other, tried to get him to leave. Though it seemed, this was not in the older princes agenda.  
  
Thor, "it's cold. But nothing I can't handle."  
  
Red eyes shoot wide. Loki looked straight at his brother, clearly horrified. "Thor, you can't be thinking- This, this is wrong! No matter if it hurts me, what if, what if we are wrong? What if I mistake something in the heat? If I got pregnant. Oh, the gods. Father would kill us both."  
  
This gained a hearty chuckle. "Loki, Loki. It's simply sex. Yes, albeit it would be weird but it's better than someone else defiling you like... That disgusting elder... And it will be just for this. Nothing else. We will write it off and never speak of it. We have seen other cultures do this, it's not so forbidden, and luckily in our case. It won't be as, Incestuous."

Thor, "and I doubt your feelings are that of lovers to me. That and you don't, particularly have the same parts as a woman. It is a magically way of breeding, isn't it? So we can control that."  
  
Loki shook his head. Nails gently dig into the Asgardians flesh as he squirmed more. "Th-or... Us, Jotun have different. Parts."  
  
This gained a raised brow.

Thor definitely looked baffled now, his eyes falling low to between Loki's legs. He seemed curious as his hands pressed and slid over slender blue thighs sliding up the fabric. He pressed his knee up causing the lithe body to arch high as he nearly fully revealed what he sought when he was roughly slammed to the bar table.  
  
"Keep your hands away!" Loki hissed defensively and Thor laughed.  
  
"What are you hiding there? Acting like a fair maiden? Didn't you let the grandmaster see? As I remember, we have both seen one another in the most vulnerable of forms so quit this act." He teased. Thor had to admit he was very curious now. His brother was not one quick to rash rage but right now, he was all too ready to cut off his hand.  
  
Loki shuffled a bit more, obviously uncomfortable. "You chose the absolute worse time for this playful behavior."  
  
Thor shrugged. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable... Or think poorly of yourself. You are not disgusting," the hands loosened. "Loki, I may seem as if I make light of the situation... But I thought upon it for days. If your body wants, needs me. I don't mind this. Not if it will help you find comfort in this unwanted events. I won't judge you. I won't hurt you. I just want to help you."  
  
His voice was low, serious. Loki felt his heart hammering in his chest as he stood stationed. His hands had loosened enough for Thor to break free, but he didn't. He gave Loki a choice. Something most would not.

Loki, "I-I..." He paused, completely releasing his brother's arms.

Thor stood straight then and turned to face his brother, but his hands never moved to grab the noirnet again.

Loki, "mmm... Can we. Wait? See if I can make it through without us?" He left the rest in the air, floating by.  
  
Thor's eyes looked sympathetic, his lips curling into a soft reassuring smile. "Of course. I will always be here, brother."  
  
Loki felt himself also smile, looking at those bright baby blues with trust. Oh, of course, Thor wouldn't force him... Offer this odd promise? Yes. But his brother would never force him. "You really are something else brother."  
  
A small laugh left the blonde god. "Well, You are one to speak... But It's enough. Let us go plan our course. We need a landing point and I will let you choose. We won't return home till after your magic has returned. Can we agree on this?"  
  
The younger nods. "Yes... That is fine, brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is a rough read... Im very bad at going back and editing. I'm a lazy shit, don't kill me plz


	8. Advances

Sitting on the copilot chair, Loki lounged about, leaning back as the chair transformed. It fell back, only slightly upright as an ottoman popped out to compliment his feet. The slender man was humming joyfully to himself as he took a bite of a rather purple fruit, the essence a sweet raspberry scent, but the insides a neon green.

Thor cringed as his brother simply ate it with no problem, so casual about the unidentified fruit.  
  
Loki, “Stop staring.”  
  


Thor, “how can I when you eat that? What is it, brother? You sure it holds no poison or ailments? That planet seems… questionable.”

Loki rolled his eyes. Moving so that he sat straight, he scooted to the edge nearing his brother. He summoned one of his many blades, seeing his brother's body tense in ready. The trickster couldn't help laugh. “No plans to stab you. Yet,” he joked cutting a piece as he took it with his hand and offered it. “Come on, try it. Better than all the meat you have gathered.”

Thor scoffs. “Meat is far better than poisonous fruits. You know not what that even is.” The blonde watched as Loki pressed the fruit to his lips and shut them to fend off the odd substance followed by a growl.

Loki grins at this and presses it forward again. “I actually do know, I have been there before. And maybe, if you swayed from meats. You would be in a more pleasant mood.” The slighter male teased, not going for insults just yet. “Or keep being a mewling quim and continue to be a child running from veggies.”  
  
Thor, upon the mockery, snapped. Lips parting open to argue when the fruit was shoved inside and then Loki climbed up to cover his mouth. “Chew or Choke,” the snickering prince somewhat threatened.  
  
Thor released a feral sound but did as told… And relaxed. The sweet, carefully sour yet tangy flavor was not bad. In fact, it was very good. Loki removed his hand after a while, a smug grin adorning him as he sat back again and cut a small piece for himself.

Loki, “told you.”  
  
Thor, “what is with you being all hands on? Doesn't that stir you up or is it only when I do it to you?” he swiftly moved the subject.

Loki seemed to sit up again, a blush becoming visible as he turned away. “I am… Not keeping focus on it,” red look to the squinting blues, Thor's lips now curved as they parted to argue but Loki already stopped him. Shoving the rest of the fruit between open teeth, the blonde god clenched around it immediately.

Loki, “so talkative about things no one wishes to speak about. If you are going to keep your mind in such a dirty place like a pig, use this fruit to symbolize the apple to adorn them.”

Thor kicked his chair childishly, hearing the dark-featured prince cackled as his chair aggressively spun in circles from the force. Taking the fruit from his mouth, he watched the chair slow down and his brothers laughing quiet as he laxed in his chair again, head falling back as he began to idly hum.  
  
Silence stood between them as he chewed his fruit, finding that, like an apple, it's core is not of the same soft and tasteful substance, but with an odd pink seed. Licking the remaking juice off and eating around it he finished the forced upon fruit. Left with only the seed.

Looking at the small item, he flipped it back and forth. What should he do with it? Snickering Became present. “What Loki,” he questioned with a little bite to his tone. As he looked up to meet pretty ruby red eyes, he noticed a show of amusement before slender blue hands took the seed and lead it to its owner’s mouth.

Biting down on it, the seed cracked in two and a liquid gushed. Loki created a noise of surprise, both hands rising to catch the colorless juice from his jaw. Wiping clean the remains, Loki laughed at his own clumsy mistake. Seed properly split, he shifted both sides up like a sort of cup. Barely the size of the trickster gods palms.  
  
The raven casually passed one half to Thor, whom cautiously took it and looked inside. A bunch of pink circles were inside surrounded by a clear paste. The same that dribbled down his younger brothers jaw which for some reason. He still had the image in his head.

“Try it.” Loki requested, drinking his own before moving on to check the ships controls and the coordinates.  
  
Thor looked up at the detracted raven, then back down. He felt himself slightly blush at the idea of drinking it after his brother's mouth had previously been over it. And just the fact that Loki casually took it and...

(Wait wait wait… We use to always share food and trade all the time. It's normal… But why-?) Thor looked back up, eyes locked onto the lithe form. He took in the complete sight and leveled, mapped, every inch he could with the thin suit of silk. A classic baggy shirt and skin-tight pants. Thor doesn't know how his brother had found those less revealing clothes… Though, it's possible he used his magic the minute he could to change the robes into his current black and green attire.  
  
“Stop staring,” Loki groused, not moving his view from the screen. Thor just continued to stare, staying quiet as he stiffly held the seed cup. Finished placing coordinates, Loki leans back and turned his chair to his brother, legs crossed. Head tilt high, leered towards the left, Loki kept a neutral expression as he said, “that constant leering stare is making me begin to believe the idea of fucking me turns you on?”

Laughing as blue eyes go wide, the god of mischief slowly uncrossed his legs, leaning forward as the slightly baggy shirt sunk low so to show off his collarbone line. “Didn’t know you were so, incestuous~”  
  
This gained a choked and sputtered words that just made the younger prince laugh again. Thor was really panicking and his face was so red that Loki couldn’t even control his grin.

Desiring to cause more mayhem in his brother's short-sighted brain. Loki took the cup from his brother's hand and pushed it to his lips, pouring it down and all over his jaw and clothes. A terrible mess like what he made the first bite but so much worse.  
  
Red turned crimson and the blonde launched at the raven, pinning him down on his chair. Loki was still laughing till he felt that heat scatter and his laugh got choked down by a gasp.

(Shit, I keep forgetting.) The trickster cursed to himself, shuffling at the pressure only placed on his arms.

Thor’s enraged expression slowly shifted to a calm and insightful stare before releasing him. His arms now positioned at the armrest of his chair, holding himself over Loki.  
  
Watchful blues continued to analyze the younger prince as the awkward silence grew. Loki began to feel for the worst under the inspecting eyes and grew worse as the time crawled on with no words, both still in place. Frozen as if they were statues.

Loki, “Thor,” he forewarned, reaching the limit of his patients.  
  
The blonde god leered his head off to the right, his eyes narrowing with question. “Loki,” he calls back with a different tone then the trickster had used. “How are we sure I can go through with my promise… Or that you would even be ok with it?”  
  
Loki glared at the older prince, his frown prominent. “Easy, we ignore it. I told you it was unnecessary. I will handle this.”  
  
Thor, “and if you cannot?”  
  
Loki, “I will,” he snarled back.  
  
Thor grew a look of sympathy. His hand came out and fingers run through black locks. “And if you don't? Loki, a heat is not something you can control and if you ask of me something but would feel revolted later, or I and we reach a very bad point at the last minute. What then? Wouldn't you like to find our standing now? While we both have our heads on? Just a test?” He added the last bit.  
  
Red eyes flashed a moment before the frost giant gazed down. He thought over the said words and their meaning. “What is it you really want to test?” He inquired, looking up into those deep ocean blues with slight disdain. “If I will gross you out? End up with a face of disgust and flee? But of course, that would be the outcome, dear brother. What else would it be?”  
  
Thor sigh. Deeply, and disillusioned. “No, not me… But you. I want to know you are ok with it. Not the heat but you. That if I touch you, it's not non-consensual.”  
  
This earned barking laughter, the cackling mocking in all the ways it was meant to be portrayed by the man of blue flesh. “Rape!? That's what you think of this situation. That you would be raping me. What a farce!”

Thor growled, “this is by no means a joke Loki! I care for you, brother. You would jape at me for it? For wanting nothing but to help?”  
  
Rolling his eye, Loki caught sight of tensing biceps. His brother was very close to becoming furious. Should he stop? Actually, think about his words? Looking at those electrical blue, feeling that pure energy pulse he truly debated.

Would he be ok with it? Or would he get scared?

It is his brother, someone he grew up with seeing him at his worst. He never wanted Thor to see him at his worse… Or this form. And then, there is his changed body. Not just appearance but the gender identification of this form. He would transform into a girl, woman with little care. It was fun. But for some reason being that this was his true form, it made anxiety build. He was not a woman, not fully a man. But a monster just right in between...  
  
Loki, “ok,” he mumbled before he even registered it.

Again, a hasty decision.

Thor was always so good at destroying his mind, turning calculating decisions into messed up chaotic mistakes.  
  
Fidgeting a bit more now, a more bashful nature to him, Loki sighed. He is no blushing virgin, but then again... Sleeping with his brother was no easy task. The Grandmaster? Well, he was drunk and let the man lead. Hela’s father? The same really. The mothers of his other kids was easy as well. He was already comfortable with them. But what does he do with this? Acting slutty and wanton with his brother really did not sit well with him. Maybe Thor was right. Maybe he might not be able to go through with it?  
  
Shaking the thought away, Loki looked up to his brother. “You have to lead brother… I’m afraid I can’t. I will say stop if You are right in your assessment.”  
  


Thor nodded his head, his brows falling low as he seemed to think over the situation. But he needs them to know if both were ok with this. Otherwise, they may have to find someone else Loki could at least trust enough. That Thor could at least trust. And the numbers of who on that occasion, fit the description, was far too little if there even was any they could. Would?

Slowly, Thor lowered down and pecked plump lips. Black lashes fluttered in response and he pushed forward again. Loki released a soft hum and the blonde continued. Thor still had his hand intertwined with loose black strands, slightly adjusting the younger male to better press against the soft cool lips.  
  
Loki feels his spine tingle and followed the direction the hand took him. Rising from his seat, he felt the left off hand pulled at the small of his back and tugged him further off the chair edge.

Slowly, Thor pulled him completely off and returned to his own seat, pulling Loki into his lap as they kissed further. As no refusal came from the raven he lightly nipped at chilled lips in a silent request.  
  
A slight sound emitted from the trickster as his lips part and Thor moved to press him even closer. Thor had taken that invite and slid inside, his arms moving to lock behind his brothers thinner waist.

The cavern past his brother's lips tastes of mint and frost. Thor worried a bit over the cold but pressed on till his own warmth transferred. Loki’s thighs clench as he felt the firm body below, his mind becoming slightly hazy as he hardened.

He should stop this now. There was plenty of proof that he could go through with this… But he couldn’t bring himself to quit. The taste of the other was so intoxicating and he wanted more. Moving his hand he buried them into golden locks and ground his hips down on top of his brother crotch. He heard Thor choke and took advantage, invading with his own tongue to experiment.  
  
Strong arms a took a better hold of quiver hips and Thor pulled their bodies flushed together before thrusting up. Loki made a low moan and rolled his hips again in a downward strike. Then he suddenly pulled from the kiss.

Arms hug tightly at his brother's throat and Loki buried his head into the mass of golden strands.”I, I can’t… We, my body is,” a shuddering breath escaped as he whimpered his hips rolling down again. “It’s too much.” He whined.  
  
Thor stood still for a moment before gently petting his brothers head, fingers slipping through thin black strands. “It’s ok… If you want. We can continue?” He offered, feeling his own body fill with excitement. Loki was not the only one reacting, and although Thor had never trifled with a man… His brother was different.  
  
Loki shuffled some more and his hold tightened. “I...I’m not normal.”  
  
Thor chuckled, grin a little broader than before. “Is it about the other day? I was curious then about what it was you are hiding.”  
  
Loki whined again, clinging further as Thor’s hand begun to venture, this time not stopping them. Large hands sinking past and into thin pants. Loki grew ridged as they slipped past round cheeks and to the center of his legs. Gasping as fingers rubbed gently by the wet folds, Loki let out a startled cry as they rubbed further.  
  
Thor, “This, is what had you worried?” He chuckled, pressing till he breached inside. Loki released a shout of shock when the man massaged them inside and begun to slip the single digit across slimy walls. Letting out soft pants, Loki fidgeted more. Loosening his arms, he tried to pull his hips down to feel more.

Thor followed and thrust his fingers up earning a deep moan. “I think we really will be perfectly fine… I am well acquainted how to please you with,” he thrust his hand again. “This...” Came the husked whisper. 

Loki all but melted then when he felt magic tinge the air. Eyes wide, he yanked Thor’s hand out and threw himself back on his chair. Thor opened to speak but he shushed him. The magic settled on them, and Thor’s expression changed as he too now felt those eyes on himself. 

(Heimdall found us!?) He thought knowing how bad it would be if the guardian saw him and his brother the way they were. If Odin knew what they just tried… Almost and will probably try to do again. The two would be completely separated. 

“I see you both are seated, Ready to return my lords?” Heimdall spoke out. 

Thor sighed, nodding his head as he felt the magic of the Bifrost already wrap around them. “Yes… We are.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I kinda rushed the chapter because it's been so long since I updated!!!
> 
> I had to update a lot of fanfiction as of late. Been so long sorry friends! Tell me what you think and I hope you all enjoyed the new release.


	9. Its Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK!!! So, I forgot to say. I have Loki as a genderfluid character. He holds parts of a woman and male. Now, I'm sure you realized so let me explain why. As it is, I really believe it just makes sense for the Jotun. You only see males really and Loki being both seems to fit him rather well. 
> 
> For his Asgardian form, I won't be adding this as part he is a pure boy in other fic's
> 
> I thank everyone who is still reading my shitty work and for commenting! I feel really happen whenever I see them no matter how simple. But anyways. This chapter is LONG 5000words enjoy!

"Why did you run?"  
  
Silence...  
  
"Did you think there would be no repercussion for those actions."  
  
A glare.  
  
Odin sighed as he was at a loss for what to do with his youngest son. Red eyes stay rooted on him, the owners posture perfect in its arrogance.  
  
Odin, "do you care not of the effort I put to protect you after all the misdeeds you have done in your life?"  
  
"Do you yours?" Loki quickly snapped back, his originally relaxed stance now tense with evident rage.  
  
Thor noticed the quick escalation of the situation and stepped in front of his brother. Ruby red look up to him in shock and the thunderer smiled softly. "I promised to handle you during this time," he reminded the other gaining a soft blush and scowl. None the less, Loki became silent and tore his gaze away. Seeming to put trust in his 'older brother'.  
  
Turning his gaze to the Allfather, Thor offered an apologetic bow, but the smile he wore was anything but that. His mother seemed to catch on and an all too loving smile etched into her face as she witnessed the site. The brothers' were protecting one another. Something she missed seeing for years on end.  
  
Thor, "excuse me, father. But would you not run at a time like now? Loki has always liked control," he begun, hinting that his knowledge of the situation had grown. "And if there is one thing that I am sure of... He has no control for the time to come, and you have been oddly. Forceful, in your imprisonment."  
  
Odin seemed to sit up at this, his face lite with insight. "So," the aged god began. "He has told you?" The surprise in his voice was barely hidden. He had an odd, unreadable look to him, Frigga all the same. The only thing that portrayed otherwise for their mother, was the small curve of her lip.  
  
Odin looked to Loki, the young prince's eyes rising to him and then side glancing at Thor. Odin expected the man to speak, to argue and so on. Yet, the young god stood silent and waited for Thor.

Expression changing upon watching his sons, Odin sat back and relaxed into his chair. Arms are positioned at each side, armrest occupied. Frigga came close and took his left hand, her usual place before looking to their children.  
  
"Thor, Odinson." Odin began to address his son. "If you disagree with my method. What would you have me do? You are to be king one day so show me now. What is your choice in handling this trickster? Your brother."  
  
Thor stood stunned for a moment. Bright blue go to Loki at a lost. When has their father ever concede so easily? Loki seemed at an equal loss and shrugged. He had no clue what to say for all his slick lies and silver tongue. He was at a loss. It was probably best to leave it to Thor as this is the farthest they got without invoking the rage and rash decisions of the Allfather.  
  
Thor took several moments for his thought, his eyes locked onto his brother who was equally lost. The longer he stared, the more clear things became. Tilting his head his eyes squint at the younger god. Loki arched a brow and shifted to cross each arm. But he still held his tongue. And that was the answer.  
  
Smiling brightly Thor turned to the Allfather with his answer. "Leave Loki, Odinson. In my charge. He won't listen to you, he won't stay if Heimdall watches his every move. But if we respect his space and I am his guardian at this time. Like I was on our weeks out of our realm. All would be well and you will have no need to worry and he no need to run." The thunderer answered.

It made sense did it not? They promised with each other just before that if Thor were to help him, that Loki said he would behave. He currently is and has been since they spoke on the ship. If they held their privacy, and when the time came for Thor to fully handle his promise with no prying eyes. They would make it through all right. Wouldn't they?  
  
Odin's brows creased and Thor almost thought the man would not agree. "Heimdall... Is to take his watchful gaze and cast it away? And you will handle the care of your brother? Be present for the time to come and keep him in check?"  
  
Thor swallowed. He had to be careful. Those words sounded a little more insightful then he hoped. None the less he nodded his head in confirmation, his smile proud and his choice firm.

Thor, "yes. What caused Loki to run, when you think, was that he held no choice. We spoke about it on board of our ship," he turned to the raven, smile still worn, eyes hopeful. "Right brother?"  
  
Loki was back to staring at the blonde. His mouth was shut, expression blank. Thor had a new worry form as he thought his brother may not agree, might choose to neither cooperate nor tell the truth. His red eyes trail to the Allfather, then to Frigga, then back at Thor and his thin, light blue lips, part... Just to close.  
  
Loki furrowed his brows as he thought about the decision. It was the best choice and just before, he wanted nothing more than for his brother to handle him, thoroughly. His heart skipped as he remembered that moment and then, the now almost promise to follow through.  
  
Relaxing his shoulders back, he finally smiled at the Thunderer, his head slightly tilted in the opposite direction as the golden son. "It is... What we promised?" He compromised, seeing his oaf of a sibling beam an even brighter gold.  
  
Thor, "yes, it is."

  
  
  
  
**~~  
**

  
  
  
  
Loki laid sprawled out on his bed, crackling loudly as Thor was seated a ways away on the couch in his room.  
  
Loki, "we have to share a room now because of your decision!" he yelled laughing all the while as he flipped on his side, clutching his stomach. "Stupid oaf! Now you are on lockdown too ehehehee."  
  
Thor was frowning, deeply. The Allfather seemed very well until he told all to leave and summoned Heimdall... Then he spoke. A smile was wide on his face and the forewarned punishment that came with that smile was let loose.

Loki died of laughter there and was still at it here... How could their father do this to him? Yes, he said Loki would be in his charge but he did not expect to be in a 24-hour watch. How could their father smile at this? Frigga had one as well. Is there something he was missing? There had to be something he did not notice. Did Loki?  
  
Thor, "Loki," he growled, his own mood fairly soured as the one who caused his predicament was busy laughing at his anguish. "Did you see this outcome? Do you know why they decided to lock me beside you with no other reason but a mocked repeat of my own words?"  
  
The laughter continued. Growling in rage Thor ran to the bed and slammed his palms near the trickster, the sudden dip making Loki roll to him still in his fit of laughter. "Loki!"  
  
Red eyes open and view him through the side, that smug smirk stretching. Hands pressing against the soft bed sheets, the god of mischief sat up in front of Thor and looked up. "No. I would have never thought. But, I must admit it's a hilarious choice. Considering your thought out decision sucked in so many ways. It was a perfect outcome for the all Father to pursue. Why deal with an angry Thor when he could just lock us both up? And your choice made it all but easy."  
  
The thunderer sighed. He dug his own grave. But it's not all that bad, is it? The time is nearing and this caged moment would be short-lived. "How many days?" He asked and Loki lifted a brow.  
  
Loki, "Day? For what Thor? Since we were out, how many we lived? How many left till I decide to kill you-"  
  
Thor, "until you start whining like a damn whore!" he growled out. "And what do you mean till you decide to kill me? You will not find a weapon of reach here." He continued to spit out, teeth clenched.  
  
Loki was still seated, head aimed up at thor. "Whining like a whore? Well, my... I didn't realize that's what you considered this."  
  
Anger abruptly dropped, Thor felt regret fill him. "I-I didn-"

Loki shoved him off. "Oh I think you did," he hissed beginning to pace the room. "Why not title me a harlot and invite a stranger to mount me on the day! Since I will be nothing but a wench in heat I would probably take anyone and spread like the bitch you view me!"  
  
Thor, "Loki you know that is not what I meant."  
  
Loki, "Isn't it?"  
  
Thor, "no!"  
  
Grabbing his brother's wrist, Thor pulled the petite body and threw him on top of the bed. Loki let out a startled sound when lips suddenly met his own. Eye bulge wide and he clawed at Thor's back, feeling the muscles shift as large arms wound around him and flushed him close. A keen whine is released when the god of thunder bites into the slighter man's bottom lip and the open mouth whimper allowed access.  
  
Relenting, Loki submitted to the conqueror. Laid down, back pressed against soft sheets, the kiss became more gentle till it ended. "Done having your tantrum?" Thor breathed out, his heavy gasp and breathless state a mirror to Loki's.

How could he, the god of mischief, be so undone by simple lips? How pathetic.  
  
Loki, "I accept your apology," he instead said, not wanting to be reduced any further into a weak, limbless mess."  
  
Thor hummed, "I thank you... I will never insult you like that again"  
  
Loki, "always the promises."  
  


  
  
After that, days went by slowly. Thor requested their mother use magic to charm the room into the temperature of winter. Not cold enough to freeze him, but enough to keep Loki well. Stuck with nothing much to do, Loki and Thor would play games. Mostly mind ones like chess, but the trickster grew bored, eyes alight with mischief as he offered a new rule. Thor sorely regretted it.

Every loss of a game resorted to one of them stripping. Thor lost and lost... And lost. So the thunderer decided to try and get even. He noticed Loki was the type to sacrifice pawns so he came with the idea. "Ever death of a pawn is a loss of Cloth."  
  
Loki had snorted and agreed easily... That was until he realized that he lost more pawns then he would win and quit the game. Petty little brother. Thor thought.  
  
More days filtered and the two put their attention to other things. Loki would read and Thor would work out.  
  
Red-hues trail to eye his shirtless brother doing push-ups and he smiled wide. Without warning, the god of mischief crept over until he was by his brother's side and silently readied to climb on top and sat upon his brothers broad back earning a startled scream from the man as he felt icy thighs and legs criss-cross on him.

Loki had begun to walk around in but Thor's shirt as he grew tired of dressing and undressing each day. The younger price laughed as his brother shivered from his cold touch and then... He had the audacity to trail frost finger down the back of his neck.  
  
Least to say Thor lost concentration and fell face first.  
  
More events from chaotic to calm. Sometimes, they got along, others... Loki happened to find a butter knife and stab Thor. How the god of thunder hated getting jabbed. To get even he tied his brother to the bedpost and left him there for hours. Loki played to not care at first... But as the hours grew, and his attempts to escape were thwarted. He grew dearly upset.

Though, Loki did not snap till a guard had knocked... And Thor let him in.

The damn bastard wore a wide smirk as the guard looked frightened and oh so baffled. Loki cursed at him and tried to demand the guard help release him, but Thor brushed him off with a- "He wouldn't stop stabbing me with this." And he provided the guard with a slightly bloodied butter knife.  
  
The guard left shaking his head.  
  
  
  


**~~**

  
  
  
It was midnight when Loki woke with a start. His body was freezing and shivered relentlessly. He never felt so chilled. Sliding to the end of the shared bed, Loki stepped off the edge. His feet felt solid at first, but when he took a step he all but collapsed. Though he did not shout in surprise, the man of frost did grab at red sheets and dragged them down with him. Thor had jolted awake and was now seated.  
  
Loki looked at him, in shocked silence as blue bleary eyes tried to digest his wake. Slowly, the ocean gaze moved and found Loki on the floor and he grinned. "Fall off in your sleep?" he jest, gaining an annoyed glare.  
  
Loki, "no, if you must know. Your horrid snoring woke me up and I tried to get away and lost my footing." He half lied. He didn't know truly why he woke but the cold began to come over and he shivered, arms coming down to hug him.

Thor didn't seem to notice.  
  
Thor, "Yes, yes... Well, if your feet are back in order. I would like the sheet back, and for you to come back to bed and sleep. I don't trust you awake."  
  
Loki laughed. "Oh? Scared I would choke you? Sounds like a good plan, Least it will stop your animalistic howls."  
  
Thor sighed, patting the bed as he pushed long blonde locks back, his biceps flexing from the simple action. "Now I do fear for that. But it's not why I wish you to sleep so rise and come back to bed."  
  
Red glare at blue, those azure orbs ready to close and fall back into sleep. Hands propped below, Loki tried to move but his legs wouldn't. Couldn't? He could feel them, He was able to fidget them. Why can't he use them?  
  
A troubled huff left as he tried again and then again. "What in the Nords!" He swore as he failed the most simple of task.  
  
Thor is heard chuckling again and the creak of the bed is distinct. Warm hands come under his arms and grasp near his ribs before tugging him up. Loki gasped as warmth flooded his chest and instinctively clung to his brother.  
  
Thor noticed the sudden change. Not pulling his brother off, he instead moved him to the head of the bed, escorting him to sit in his lap. A shudder was felt and the arms cling tighter to him. Humming, Thor thought over a few facts and glanced outside. His mind froze.  
  
It was beautiful. The moons have never looked so pure, it's snow white light making the world glow. Stars were lit all around and the sky danced with all sorts of blues. It was as if their world was engulfed by the Milky-Way. Swirling and moving with the same colors of a blizzard during the night's reign.  
  
Loki released a soft sound and Thor was certain what was going on.

Humming soothingly, Thor massaged his brother back, waist and hips trying to calm the other. "You ok?" he chose to ask first.  
  
The raven paused before giving a small nod, the small movement felt against Thor’s shoulder. Moving his arm up, Thor gently pulled the hair at Loki's nape to meet his face. Red eyes were glazed, glowing slightly as a cold sweat formed and fell from the slighter man's forehead, a soft blush purple to blue, icy-skin.

Thor, "It's time," he whispered seeing eyes flash with acknowledgment. The two stared at one another for several moments before Thor moved them.

Laying Loki down on the bed, back rested, he hovered the thin frame and eyes his brother from head to toe. His brother still only wore a shirt and undergarments. He himself just pants. The two had in the past slept together in less, uncaring as children... And even now they were comfortable enough to be casual and careless. It didn't bother them. Every guard that visited them was a different story.  
  
As Thor followed the path of long legs and soft yet tone thighs. Thor vaguely remembered the men's eyes following the same trail when Loki would walk on by them to take the food when Thor was busy. He said nothing of it... But now it somewhat bothered him.

Moving down to his brother's feet he hiked them over his shoulder and kissed thin ankles. Then calves, thighs, and bows lower, the words (Mine) echoing in his mind as his brother withered and whimpered beneath.  
  
Loki felt his skin tingle each kiss and was met with confusion as his brother continued his path. Something dangerous flashed in his eyes and suddenly teeth scrape his flesh. A surprised shout left as Thor suddenly bit him followed by a whine of capitulation as the blonde lapped over and sucked the reddening flesh.  
  
Moving to the opposite leg, Thor continued, trailing each mark and littering as many as he could in the most possessive of places he could reach. Eventually, he was stopped by fabric and pulled back to sit straight.

Looking down at his prey, their body squirmed, back arching and neck falling back in a show of open submission. This gained a pleased grin from Thor as he moved about, first pulling off the oversized shit from his brother's body and then sliding underwear down.  
  
Loki felt his body tense as a part of him wanted to hide. His hands came down and covered between, his thighs clenching tightly together.  
  
Thor watched a moment, not bothering to force them apart. Instead, he climbed over again near the jotuns face and softly kissed him. Black lashes fluttered shut and the raven moaned, curving to the giant blonde and parting his lips in invite.  
  
Thor mouthed at soft lips several times. Gently he nipped the males plump lower lip before he moved forth with his tongue. Carefully, he slid his hands over each of Loki’s closed legs and soothed him into spreading them. The male stood stubborn for several moments before relenting, allowing his brother to part them.  
  
Loki squirmed a bit when he felt Thor pull from the kiss, his arms forming a vice around the older Asgardian’s shoulders and neck. “Don’t,” he whispered anxiously. He didn’t want Thor to see him there… In his most private parts.  
  
Their eyes met and the thunderers face grew soft. Bowing enough he pressed a feather like kiss to the crown of black locks. “I won't hurt you… Trust me.” Thor whispered reassuring the younger prince. Loki held still a moment more, looking into the blues of his brother with fear. Eventually, he released his hands and moved them to grasp at the pillow below his head.  
  
Loki, “say that when I am the one going between your legs,” The trickster complained.

Thor smirked with his charm, casually sliding down and kissing each part of flesh he reached. “Hmm, well,” he paused, blowing hot air over his brother nipple earning a twitch. “Considering the fact that you are more prone to hurting me. I would be very worried.”

Looking up now, Thor grinned at the frown he saw. “But, as you know me,” his eyes trailed back to the perked nub, taking a small taste test. Loki’s breath hitched as his body curved earning a deep rumble from the blonde above. “I prefer to make you feel safe… Good.” And like that he encased the nub.  
  
A high pitched shout escaped the victim. Loki squirmed even further, his legs, knees rubbing Thor's sides as the Asgardian prince sucked and flicked his nipple with his tongue, teasing the spot with teeth and lips. His free hand came up to twist and rub the other, increasing the mews and gasps the younger god released.

Man, how enticing his voice was.  
  
Loki threw his head back and somewhat snarled at the pleasure. It sparked and took over everything. None of his partners bothered much with anything but the intercourse. The connection. Yes, Loki took the time for foreplay for his wives. But his brother had no right to do that to him.  
  
Hands dig into blonde strands and he roughly yanked at thick hair. “Stop playing,” he hissed. He didn’t want to be made a mess, just to get it over with. All he needed Thor to do was fuck him till the heat passed. Once should do, or so he hoped. They need not play like lovers.  
  
Thor, annoyed by the struggle grabbed the ravens wrist and pulled them high. “Can’t you just behave,” he sighed. Pulling the still present straps at the head of the bed and brought them down. Loki freezes.  
  
Loki, “don’t you dare-”  
  
Thor, “doing it,”  
  
Loki, “fuck you!”  
  
“Trying to,” Thor chuckled out as he was able to finally tie Loki’s hands through the insistent bucking.  
  
Loki hissed at him, cursing in another language when Thor began to trail down again. This time he didn’t stop at his chest… And went lower, and lower. Loki stopped, becoming mute as his fear climbed. But he would be lying if he said these events did not stir excitement. The god was shocked in general that his mind was intact. He expected to be a mindless animal but all that happening now was his weak limbed state… But then, was this just the warning before the heat?  
  
Loki did not get to fully analyze his facts as a sly tongue lapped at his member, teasing the slit before trailing down. He whimpered, squirming his hips as he felt the cold muscle pull away. Then he felt relief… At least till Thor lick at his cunt and he shouted from the shock.

Withering, Thor did it again and earned a low moan. Loki tore at his bonds, Shivering and whining. He fumbled with words as Thor continued, his face pressing forward as he continued to lap and suck. Loki shouted again when he felt that devilish tongue pierce inside, spearing his insides and increasing his attempt to break free. His face heated and flush a brilliant red as his cries became more rapid.  
  
Thor felt strong thighs clench around his head, ears, muffling those seductive gasps and moans. Wanting to push his brother over the edge, he brought his fingers up, massaging the moisten walls and slicking them with the oncoming wetness. The sweet smell was intoxicating and the slightly salty taste inviting.  
  
Pressing his fingers inside after properly lubricated, he works on the soft light-colored nub with his mouth as his fingers work his brother from inside. Thor could hear his brother plea his name, beg him to stop as his pleasure overtook and his body couldn’t stop his stuttering muscles. The desperate sounds that escaped just drove the blonde god mad and made him strive harder in the act to pleasure the younger prince.  
  
Loki cursed beneath his breath as he bit down on his lip. Thor would be the death of him. It felt so good and at the same time humiliating. His body was on fire and his mind deteriorating. As those fingers and tongue taunted him his need grew and it took everything to not change the nature of his begs.

Loki kept repeating no after a, please… Not because he wanted him to stop… No, so much worse. He wanted more. His hips bucked as he lost control and he felt Thor smirk, his beard scratching his sensitive thighs. Chafing them in the most pleasurable way.

He never felt so vulnerable, opened. He babbled again in another language, his brother's name slipping before he arched off the bed ripping at sheets as his hands could only move so far. His stomach coiled and his desperation grew. He needed this man inside, he needed him buried deep. It kept playing in his mind and getting worse. Growing, and his body began to ache something horrible.  
  
Loki, “Thor!” He shouted, hips bucking again. “Please, please, please,” He rambled unable anymore. He was going mad.  
  
Thor was three fingers deep when he pulled away to look at his brother. Red eyes were glossed and he was heaving heavily. His small chest rose and fell in periodicity.  
  
“What do you need, Loki?” Thor rasped, feeling a strain on his own cock from the now tightly fitted pants. Loki’s head shook as he somewhat thrashed. Thor's free hand moved to grasp at the youngers' member, stroking him with antagonizing lethargic movements. Loki all but whined, eyes screwed shut till finger brushed him just right.  
  
Red eyes became large, pupils blown wide as that lithe body curved and strung tight. Feet dig into the sheets as his body spasmed.  
  
“Just fuck me!” Loki shouted through gritted teeth as he tried to get free again. “Just, just...”  
  
Thor cooed him, climbing over to silence him with his lips swallowing each sound, beg, desperate shout.  
  
Pulling back, Thor smiled softly, his hands removing themselves to undo and lower his own pants. “I will, I will,” He continued to try and calm his current bedmate, angling himself, watching those red delirious eyes chase downward to watch. “Be calm, love.” He whispered.

He did not think much about the title he used, the blunt head of his cock pressing into that soft warmth. Moving slowly, carefully. Thor pushed past each flap and into that soft sponge-like opening. More sounds escaped his brother, sounds of confusion with pain and pleasure and that ever-present desperation.

Thor groaned as he continues to push, listening to hitched breaths and breathless gasp. Feet scurried along his back and hugged him tight forcing him to jolt forward and seat himself fully. Both let out a low groan Thor's biceps shaking as he resisted every primal urge to please himself and lose control. Loki had calmed now, left panting silently with half closed eyes. His arms were still tugging, albeit, lightly. But he showed a great dislike for the still present restraints.  
  
Taking an arm from the sides of his brother's lean hips. Thor moved to untangle and release thin, slightly chaffed wrist. Feeling guilt spur, the thunderer turned one hand to his lips and pressed gentle kisses all around. Loki Squirmed a bit before flipping the hand to caress his older brother's face... And that's when their eyes met.  
  
Time froze and Thor had to hold his breath. Loki looked thoroughly debauched, sweat trailing down his brow, that purple hue over elegant and exotic blue flesh. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity till Loki moved his hand to imitate what Thor would do to him. Hold at the hair of his nape and pulled him down into a chaste kiss.  
  
Thor felt his heart swell and allowed his brother to have his reign over their mouths. Instead, he moved each large and strong hand to hold his brother's hips and pulled out. He slowly pulled out till the tip and the two pause, lips parting as they simply stared into each other eyes… Then he thrust back in.

The whole bed creaked and sheets shifted as Loki’s head fell back with the most satisfying moan. Again, he repeated, pulled out and thrust back in, another moan... And again. A steady, loving rhythm built and the two could say nothing. Completely immersed in the feeling of one another.  
  
Loki seemed to clock out, his hands idly petting blonde hair as his neck stretched back to reveal all the thin fragile blue skin. He urged Thor down mewing each nip and mark made. Some words barely escaped from those push lips, the older gods name spilling in a soft loving chant.

Thor growled out Loki’s name in return, feeling the walls clench and did it again. Adding more and more words. “My beautiful,” “Brother,” “Love,” all endearing titles that coxed more moans and languageless babbling.  
  
Never had Loki felt so complete. Wanted, and so very needed. Thor only worked to please him, striving to find every erogenous point he could reach and abuse it till he could no longer stand it. His gut coiled and he felt a pull like something sank down to meet Thor’s cock and wanted to eat and swallow what it would give.  
  
Unknown to him what it was, he could feel urgency brew. Thor’s breath became more rugged and their pace changed and became without tempo. Loki began to rut back, his own voice at a loss as he tried to make Thor spear him more deeply. His head became light and he squeezed blonde hair as his whole body locked up, pulling the older god as close as he could.

Legs tightly trapped the man inside him leaving Thor the choice of only humping and rolling his hips inside his depths. Loki nearly had his eyes roll back at the feel of his favorite spot being rubbed and rolled down on by his brother thick head and then it came.  
  
White blinded his view as everything came crashing down. Wave after wave, his orgasm slammed hard and he came with a loud cry of his brother name. Thor's nails bleed into his side to hold his spazzing out body still, letting out a drawn-out hiss as Loki clenched.  
  
Thor felt his end nearing and he needed to pull out, but he couldn’t. His brother's grip held him strong and as those wonderful walls squeezed him he couldn’t hold back. A shuttering gasp left as he came, feeling his brother's insides milk him completely.

Loki let out another moan as Thor filled him and raised his hips to make the Asgardian press further, greedy to swallow it all. Teeth clenched as Thor tried to control the need to pierce already undoubtedly bruising hips. He already dug his nails into that thin skin.  
  
They stood there, strained and taut from the afterglow. Thor had never felt sex so great and wondered why such a sinful thing was more wonton then all the maidens he ever laid. Looking at his brother he saw tousled hair had made it over Loki’s face, eyes shut as he heaved deep choked breaths.

Using his hand, Thor moved thin strands away and watched those eyes open with the sheer brightness and completion they no doubt both felt. Loki smiled weakly before raising his hands to hold Thor into a close hug.  
  
Loki, “I’m glad it was you,” he whispered in truth, and Thor froze.  
  
Thinking for a while, Odinson debated the honesty of Loki’s words before giving up and dropping his weight in favor of hugging his brother back.  
  
Thor, “I’m glad to have been here for you brother... ” He whispered back before squeezing him closer. “I’m glad it was me.”  
  
Loki released a gurgled chuckle and grew silent. Thor waited a moment for words to follow when instead, soft breaths were heard.

Pulling up he looks down to see that Loki, had in fact, fell into slumber. The god laughed. “Sleep well, brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the smut wasn't bad! First time messing with a multisex character honestly. Felt a lil weird lol. But felt weirder to make Loki's Jotun form one sex XD


	10. End and then the start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work edited up to here! The rest still needs work, srry

Waking up, Loki looked to his temporary mate. After that night, the heat and need to consummate raged for every night of these past seven days. His body finally felt sated, complete and Loki knew the time was over.

Sighing a laugh in relief, he moved to sit up and stretch. Arms thrown up, a soft ary yawn escaped. Magic tingled at his fingertips and the relief and joy he felt was almost overflowing.   
  
Hands sliding down at either side of his frame, a green light traveled from his head slowly and elegantly slipping to his feet. Creamy white skin decorates his flesh, bright green eyes glowing brilliantly.   
  
The chill of the room now felt, overdone, and the sorcerer swiftly waved his hand, cutting the spell off and bringing the wave of heat that belonged. Thor, the heavy sleeping fool only shuffled at the drastic change, still dead to the world.

Loki turned to look at him, pushing hair to settle and stay behind his ear as he looked at the broad man beside him. (You idiot… You lasted this cold for nearly two weeks,) he thought to himself, smiling as he thought about it.  
  
Watching closed blues, Loki stared at those sweeping blonde lashes, the eyes moving behind them making the small hairs pet and flicker the shadowed skin beneath. Hand reaching out, he caressed the olders face without thought.

A deep hum left the man before him making his chest flutter and then, those very deep, aquatic irises opened.

Immediately, Thor locked onto him and smiled. “So,” He dragged out caressing the frozen hand before rising to return the favor to the younger prince. “Your magic is back? The season is ended.”  
  
Loki grinned wide and taunting. “Oh, is that disappointment I hear? Well, yes, brother. Seems we have made the finish line.” Pushing up and off the bed, Loki strolled around the right side of the bed, curving to the left and winking. “Are you not glad?”  
  


Thor chuckled. “Why, that's quite complicated in itself. It's the most I have seen of you, brother in a long time.”

Loki, “hmm, the most you’ve been in me too.”  
  
The thunderer choked.  
  
Collecting himself, Thor let out a disbelieving laugh. His brother really held no shame for what they did… But in the end, nor did he. He felt no regret, no ill will or disgust. Looking back he saw the back of the slighter males body as Loki walked to the restroom to most likely shower.   
  
Watching each elegant step, his view was enraptured by each slow stride. Long legs tense and flex as the man moved to turn on the water, petite hands pushing back each lacey like strand of hair back, held loosely by each finger.  
  
The slam of water is heard moments after the rush and screech of pipes. Steam came off from the see-through element while the young prince adjusted the knobs. Steam came off, the hissing sound quieting as Loki continued to adjust until the water looked cooled. A fog still emitted now but not as daring as it was prior proving the temperature to be milk warm if anything more.  
  
Feeling the water was just right, Loki moved to get in when alerted by the beds creak. Halting, he turns to face his brother. The blonde male smirked as he walked to him, eyes roaming the bare state of the slighter prince. Loki allowed his approach, conceding to the arms that draw him back to press against another firm chest, back toward them.  
  
“The season is over brother… Or is desire for this too great?” Loki taunted; but despite his mock, he leaned further into the broader body humming pleasantly.  
  
Thor notice, his heavy chuckle vibrating down into his chest and transferring to a curved back. “Yes it is,” was all he said.  
  
Loki let out a more nervous laugh before turning to face the man whose arms he lied in. Green eyes look the figure up and down, searching again just like he always seemed to do.

Thor felt a sort of fear prob his mind now as well, but when green stop on his blue, relief filled him. It seemed, for once, Loki was satisfied with the answer Thor’s eyes gave and he leaned in for a kiss.

  
  
  
**~~**   
  
  


  
  
After the shower, Loki had warped out with his towel, moments later warping back with his usual green and black leather entire. Thor raised a blond brow to him, his own body still in just a towel, seated on the bed with slight shock. He had thought that his brother had left. He was always so fickle, and although it had bothered him. He expected nothing less. But Loki is back, with that coy smile.  
  
Loki, “miss me?” He teased.  
  
Thor, “And if I said yes?”  
  
The raven laughed.

Taking slow strides, the trickster stopped short of Thor’s feet and snapped his fingers together. Thor’s clothes are immediately fitted to him.  
  
Loki, “the AllFather would send another hunt if I left. Should be no surprise to see m back just to leave in front of him.”  
  
Thor hummed thoughtfully. Eyeing his once relative, his mind wondered and roamed. He didn’t want Loki to leave yet… If he could stay. Just for a while.  
  
The other seemed to see it. The frown forming its proof.  
  
Loki, “I can’t stay. This is not my home-“  
  
“It was!” Thor cut him off, pulling his brother by his nape so that their foreheads touched. “Still is, brother… stay for me. Mother. Just for a week, two?” He beseeched.  
  
The hardened expression of the younger made his hope for that dwindle.

Loki watched for several moments in silence. Thor continued to plead with his eyes, baby blues asking so much, showing so much… Loki could always see everything in his brother, all he was. Clean, clear, confident. Everything he was not.  
  
Loki, “you don’t really want me here,” he whispered, his own gaze lowered as he pulled back. But Thor held him strong, keeping that small connection of forehead to forehead.

Another hand raised to caress the tricksters cheek, comforting and intoxicating. “Please,” Thor begged again.

Loki really could never handle when he begged. It always made him yield or get close to doing so. Right now he was already close, and those eyes were still staring at him. “I hate you,” he hissed, ripping from the hold and throwing himself to sit next to the oaf he gave in to. “A week, not two, and don’t you dare ask for three.”  
  
The blonde smiled, hugging his brother with as much affection as he could muster. “A week it is.”  
  


Loki had to roll his eyes. Why is he being so soft on this idiot. Then again, they just spent a month, “bonding,” a week of that month something more intimate. Sex is known to make someone soft to who they lied with. He already was easy on the oaf and now the after chemical of their mating season was going to mess his brain up further. 

(Should have just fucked the grandmaster…)  
  
  
  
  


**~~**   
  
  
  


“It’s over… and you decided to stay?”  
  
“A week AllFather, not forever.” Loki corrected, rolling his eyes. The subjects and guards allowed in here seemed on edge about this. None too happy or keen about having Loki, an agent of chaos and the god of mischief, still in Asgard: Which brightened the tricksters mood. His mother's joy also helped...But Thor’s dog like behavior and invisible tail wagging in joy was bothersome.

Odinson did not really have a tail but might as well have, and Odin’s raised brow and curious gaze also upset him. He much preferred to anger the Allfather. In the past he feared that, but as an adult, it was what he lived for. His revenge for all the lies and scarring done to him from every deceitful and disappointed gaze that would still haunt him if he still cared. He cares nothing for it now and he will keep it that way.  
  
Odin watched him silently, his watchful gaze showing his sceptical nature on the situation, and it made perfect sense. Loki came unwilling, ran away, and then was locked down. Now, all of a sudden, he listened to Thor, will stay in this forsaken land willingly, and, though he loathe to mention it. Had been very accommodating to his brother and chose to stay close.

Loki felt off putting a distance between them. Maybe an after effect from mating his brother and a revive of his old adoration. Him and Thor at one point were inseparable. Maybe this vulnerable time rebuilt that old connection? Whatever it was, it was temporary. 

He can deal with it for this week. Then work on cutting the tie. Won’t be hard. He just needed to be himself and Thor will hate him again in no time and leave him be. And in turn, Loki will grow to hate him back again. 

Loki, “If it’s all done now,” he sighed, catching sight of the blonde fool beside him. “I will take residence in my old room.”

Odin, “as you wish...” Was all The AllFather said, acquiescing to the statement. It was not a request and in a manner, disrespectful… But Odin would not shoo away a child he lost and could never watch over anymore. 

Loki had long ago found a way to become unseeable, unpredictable, and Odin could never protect or save this now growned god. How he regretted what had happened between he and the youth. The youngest prince. Though he would never admit it. Never take the blame. So, instead, he allowed small doses of disrespect. As long as he could actually see his son, even if it was from a distance where the said child just glared or ignored him. He would take it. At least Frigga could still get through to him. 

Odin watched his son leave, the older smiling as he followed his younger sibling. Aged blue caught sight of a golden magic connecting the two as Thor got close, Loki turning to meet him with his gaze, the almost unseeable string intertwining even further. 

Frigga, his queen, seemed to see it too as she laughed. Her hand trapped his own, Petit fingers entrapping his own spotted ones and pulling them up to her lips. Placing a gentle, loving kiss she whispers. “They are connected. Once again.” And Odin smiled to her, his eyes becoming soft and full of the same love his other half felt. 

Odin, “and hopefully. It never breaks again… But Loki is not known for trying to stay… healthy. You know he tends tend hurt himself Frigga.” His worry returned, his hand squeezing the smaller one. “Please watch him, for I can’t… And I don’t want to chance failing again.” 

Frigga hummed, singing a soft melody as she lowered to kiss her husband, her king. “You never failed him. We both did, and we will make it right. This time.” 

Odin, “We will.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is a very short update, but this chapter was just a after ward and would have originally been the end for this book. A second fan book would have continued this. But a lot of people like it and want more. So, this is not the end anymore. I will continue to probably 20 chapters now for all of you on AO3. Wattpader's you guys just got lucky because of them.


	11. Anew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So since this is technically a new arc for this book, its starting off different! I hope the flow is still well and you guys are ok with the shift! After all, I was originally planning to end it at 10.

(A celebration. Of course. How predictable.) Loki idly thought as he watched the filled halls and drunken fools. 

Loki watched with dark amber eyes, his appearance a facade to watch the people and his brother. Who was also a drunken fool... Thor was surrounded by his friends cheering for the night. It had been some time since he was around Sif and the warrior three thanks to Loki. The trickster was sure the blonde was glad to not be dealing with him. That afterglow joy was temporary. Now that the man was free to choose who he was around and that Loki guaranteed to stay a week. Why babysit the younger god, prince?   
  
A wench from a few feet away found her way to him, sitting in front on the table with a goblet of ail. Thor took it gladly and toasted to her, giving a tipsy bow in regards. Even though the god of thunder was older now, and more mature, he still was not king, as of yet. So in rare times, he would do this. Get drunk, party, and sleep with whatever fine maiden captured his fancy. 

Funny how it had been years since Loki decided to stay and witness the oaf, yet it was as if nothing had changed. Not even after they had slept together… It was as if it never happened. Thor had promised him they would treat it as a one night. Something both would leave behind in respects to one another. Yet Loki felt unsatisfied.   
  
Watching the blonde show the wench more attention, he felt bitter. Was he as cheap as they? Two days had gone and past. But Thor no longer orbiting around him. They talked a while and as usual, Loki would shoo him away. So why does he feel upset?   
  
Nails dig into his forearms as he watched the wench lean in to press her breast against the older prince. Thor looked ignorant to it till his eyes zoned low and he laughed at the woman with a charming smile. Flirtatious. Expected from a got of fertility.   
  
A snarl left the trickster at the sight. 

Why so upset? Why feel he should care? It never bothered him before, well, mostly. Loki was never a fan of Thor’s mannerism when it came to sex. It always irked him and when he voiced it he was made a joke of. As always. The little innocent virgin, and then. When he was not that, he was labeled worse. Harlot, monster, whore that would sleep with any species. 

No values.

What fault is it he did not care and decided to play and test his powers? To see how far his shapeshifting could go and see what he was capable of? The only thing he truly loathed was his Jotun form. He still doesn’t understand why that, and only that form seemed impossible to accept, and the idea of being impregnated in that form grossed him entirely. Why only that form? 

Ah, no, he knows why. 

It’s because he was raised to hate what he was before he even knew it...   
  
The woman was getting more daring now. She slithered off the seat and pretended to fall in the young lord's lap. Thor laughed. His friends. Sif scoffed. At least she saw how pathetic it was, even if they did not get along, Loki was thankful for her brain.   
  
Trying to relocate his gaze, Loki caught sight of a man eyeing him. A bore. The man was not half bad, beautiful brown eyes and long orange hair. Reminded him of his first wife. Well endowed with freckles, but he was a complete bull in structure. Large and full of far too much muscle. Would probably break a bed just rutting.  

The man let out a playful whistle to show he was checking him out, well, not him. A her now. Loki had chosen to hide in the frame of a young woman. He kept his black locks, the long tresses down his spine and way beyond his ankle. He was petit, not very endowed. He had a modest frame. His main assets small hills to either side to seem ordinary, and although he loathed changing his eyes. He had dawned amber to keep his brother from suspecting him. His dress was a baby blue, his least favorite color. Well, that was a lie. Red was. But for the sake that it's the color of his brother’s eyes that he definitely did not choose because of that. It is his least favorite currently.

  
Hearing the man now catcall, Loki rolled his eyes and turned to look at Thor again. Bad choice. That whore was trying to eat his face. Loki felt his hair take on the texture of feathers as he felt himself literally get ruffled like an angered pet. 

Deciding it was enough he begun to stride over there when his wrist was snatched and his hips yanked in an intimate manner. “Wha’s a pretty lil thing like ye doing here alone,” the man from earlier spoke in his ear, the smell of alcohol wafting off of him. “You should be havin, fun, no?”   
  
Turning to the man, a fine black brow raised. “Should I be?” Loki sassed. He was all too ready to dismiss the man when he heard the whores giggling. Brow twitching he fully faced the gentleman who clearly didn’t get the first hint of disinterest as he pulled Loki’s far inferior body flushed against his own and lowered pepper sloppy kisses on his cheek.   
  
“Come on, sweet thing. Let's go-”   
  
That line was the end. Loki grabbed the man and chunked him at Thor. Amber eyes alite as he saw the man land right on his target, the girl once on the thunderers lap tossed on the floor doused in mead. The bastard who flirted with him was also tossed again by a very angry Thor looking ready to fight.   
  
Chaos unfolds effortlessly after that, and Loki felt delight for the outcome. At least, till Sif laid eyes on him. An inquisitive brow rose as she looked at him to which he winked flirtatiously with her. 

She gaped, befuddlement evident and Loki took it a step further. Crossing his arms under his bust and blowing a seductive kiss before twirling away in the most feminine stride he could manage. Hips swaying exaggeratedly as if posing an invite.

A couple of hours had passed after Loki left. He presumed the fight ended as loud boast and cheers filled the hall again. No doubt all would leave soon and fall into bouts of sex and indulgence. They were ‘gods’ after all   
  
Loki felt bored staying among the side lines, out of sight with no one in- sight. But he was in no mood to socialize anyway, and it’s not like the asgardians liked him.   
  
Heimdall was felt soon after, his eyes roaming near him and Loki sneered, snapping his wrist as a flash of green cloaked him. He was in no mood for any all seeing god to watch him.   
  
Feeling bored of his entire as well now, Loki twirled each wrist and shifted... Speaking of ruffled feathers. Why not equipt some? 

Black hair is exchanged for raven feathers, feet for talons, hands for wings. His face grew more narrow, lips and nose becoming one as a black beak formed. And at last, green cat like eyes. Sharpe like a hawk.

  
The bird was close to many species. But its main resemblance was that of a raven, because their father adored them so much.... And because of that, it made it easy to spy as one, everyone scared Odin was watching. What a laugh.   
  
Letting out a cry, he took off to the skys. He overlooked the seas, the sky. Looked at weak life forms that acknowledged him as a predator, one of their own animal chain. Like this, they could never tell he was not of their own, other birds flocking near with their mistake. 

Out of boredom he followed the flock and traveled with them temporarily. Hunted, as well as competed with them. He won and took the meals each time, but he was not hungry and left the food with them as this also became tiring and he shifted again, becoming a wolf, much like his son, Fenrir. And he raced the plains and forest until the sun began to rise.

  
Reaching a high far off cliff, the god stopped, slowly walking to the top and sitting down. A flash of green passed his body and once again, he is Loki, god of mischief. His legs are crossed over one another and he levitated up, resting his head in his palm as he overlooked the ocean again, with the full sight of the bifrost right across.   
  
This is where he and his brother were not long ago, before he pushed the brute off in his panic. A choppy laugh escaped as he remembered the man's face over it. It was priceless. If only he took the time to enjoy that moment more. What a brilliant prank, even if it was not meant to be.   
  
Deep laughter wass heard just behind him, and Loki sighed.   
  
“Shouldn’t you be busy? Sleeping with that tactless woman?” He snapped. His mood was just elevating and the oaf just had to find him.   
  
More laughter was heard and Loki can now hear the crunch of grass as the man was closer, probably just behind him as the heat of another radiated out of sight.   
  
Thor, “brother, was it really necessary to throw a whole man at me?”   
  


Loki, “My bad, didn’t even realize he would go there. Honestly. I was so upset that he grabbed me I was in shock. Terrified really.” He lied, his tone flat and uncaring. He never turned to look and see what his brothers reaction was. The man was drunk, what did it matter.   
  
More choppy laughter and then large biceps pulled him into a hug. Thor pulled him close before sitting down and dragging the others more delicate frame into his lap. 

Loki frowned and tried to fight out, abeit, half-heartedly before he gave up with a huff of defeat.   
  
Thor, “you really are such a liar. Though, when you flirted with Sif, it really threw her off. She really believed she might have misjudged in thinking it was you until we heard from heimdall the pretty las disappeared from his sight.”   
  
Loki, “what a bitch,”   
  
Thor laughed some more. The man really was too cheery in this state. He made a good drunk. Happy and sleepy. Well, he also was horny, as most drunken nights led to him sleeping with a random partner.   
  
Loki, “you never answered my question.”   
  
Thor, “Hmm, you asked one?”   
  
Loki rolled his eyes. “Why waste your time here when you have a little whore in wait?”   
  
hor made a noise other than laughter now. Grunting the blonde stuffed his head into the hollow of Loki’s shoulders and collar, breathing deeply as he slumped against the body in his lap.   
  
Thor, “she was cute, fun. I flattered her a little. I did not plan to kiss her but she went for it. So I allowed it. But I have no desire to bed her.”   
  
Loki, “oh, a kiss from prince charming? How cliche.”   
  
Thor Grinded into his collar, his hug tightening to the point of constructing the others breath. Not to the point that it hurt, but to where it definitely felt a little over snug. “I am so glad, to have you back brother… For so long we were at odds.”

Loki, “who said we still aren’t?”

  
“Brother,” Thor chided. “Can’t you let yourself be, feel joy, drop grudges? I don’t mind your habit, your need to play around with chaos. Tis who you are...” Thor hug tightened. “Can’t I keep my brother?”   
  
Loki sighed. 

The man was becoming emotional now. Damn alcohol. “Yes, yes. Fine. Whatever. We have the week still before i am done and gone, Take it as it is and stop being like this.”   
  
Another grunt and forced cuddle. Loki just sat and dealt with it. The fool would forget the next morn, no matter what he promised now or said. It will be left with this night and lost to all but him. 

Though, even if Loki acted affronted and annoyed with the other. He would be lying to himself, like he always did, if he said he hated this. No, he was enjoying this moment. He could just melt in the warmth of his brother's arms, something he could never grow out of and now that he got a chance for this again couldn’t help but indulge in. 

(Thor won’t remember anyway) he repeated to himself laying completely against the other.

Only Thor Odinson ever made him feel so safe.   
  
The sun continued to rise, and Loki was dozing off. The two slowly fell, Loki allowing himself to follow after Thor when the man lost his balance and his weight gave way to the grass floor. 

The trickster landed right on top of his chest, back still turned and began to chuckle before he flipped himself over. Fitting his leg between his brothers, he laid right against him, both intertwined comfortably, fitting almost perfectly. Thor’s arm found their way to Loki’s back and begins to caress soothing circles, his chest creating a deep pleasing hum that lulled the younger prince to sleep.   
  
Black lashes flicker, green eyes losing the ability of sight as everything blurred with his consciousness. He should warp to his bed, warp Thor home. He should not fall asleep here. It was a bad idea. Asleep his magic may slip. If their father or Heimdall saw what would they say. Or Thor when he woke? 

It’s not the season anymore, they shouldn’t act close, like this. 

So many warnings and reasons came to tell Loki to leave and stop while he was ahead, but in the end, his body won. He moved his head to better cuddle and climbed higher so to stick his head just under the oldest chin. He released a pleased pur like sound, one he had seemed to make into a habit since his heat. Must be a Jotun thing, he will research it later. For now… Sleep.   
  
  
  


**~~**

  
  
  
Thor woke in an odd circumstance. A lovely one, no doubt… But the after outcome probably, not so much. He was at a mix of bliss and hazardously close to terror. On one hand, his brother was cutely snuggled to him, making small cute snores. And on the other, if he woke the other up, and Loki was in his usual ‘not morning person’ mood. He would be shanked, again. 

He didn’t even remember how he got here! Was Loki drunk that night too? It’s the only explanation. No way Loki would do this sober, ah but he will definitely wake up sober. Why can't Thor find himself in a situation that did not fall in the category of pain when it involved Loki? And everything always revolved around his brother one way or another. Thor was a man with poor luck. He had to blame his mother on this. Loki takes off of her.

  
The trickster mumbled something and Thor’s blood went cold. It was cute, really. Loki was shuffling, mumbling Thor’s name as he pressed closer like a curling cat… But Loki was not the type to sleep talk in deep sleep. He did that when he was waking.

  
Thor was entirely stiff, rigid as black brows furrowed. Then those green eyes fluttered open. Oh no.   
  
Emeralds flashed with magic, the owner looking confused until looking up and meeting terrified blue. Oh, he smiled. Thor knew he was fucked.

Loki wore that playfully-coy grin as he sat up, moving his legs to either side of Thor’s in favor of stretching them. Arms up high, he curved his back as a groan left from popping strained muscles and the danger Thor was worried about shifted a little lower than before. 

When bright green returned to him, the trickster cocked his head to the left. “Why so worried? We just slept.” Loki chuckled out, casually looking at his nails, sparking-magic to paint each one black.   
  


All Thor could think about, was if the other would spark a dagger. “Yeah… Well, brother, you see-” he dragged out, laughing nervously as Loki begun to flex his hand, looking at it with vague boredom before him. “You have a tendency for violence in the morn… Afternoon… Night?”   
  
That smile etched further. “Oh, and what could you mean Thor? I have been nothing but civil have I not?” Loki asked.   
  
Thor, “the butter knife, the fork, your dagger. At one point I recall you activating that electric collar another lighting my hair on fire. Want me to continue?”   
  
Loki giggled, lowering his hand to rub his brothers chest over his thin tunic, toying with the fabric as he hummed. “Why do, please. Remind me so I can know what I have not done. Oh, and I am sure you forgot, but I also threw a grown man at you.”   
  
Thor, “nice to know… And what are you doing?”   
  
“Checking for scars, why?” Loki played innocently.   
  
Thor did not know what game his brother was playing at, but he was being thoroughly distracted. Hissing as the younger prince brushed his nipple he harshly griped each wrist and pulled thin arms apart as he sat to meet his brother at eye level and glared at him. “Loki!” He growled in warning. The darker featured god rolled his eyes and warped of.   
  
Loki, “yes, yes. Jokes over, see? You are so dramatic,” the raven sassed. Though he seemed upset. What happened?   
  
Thor, “Loki, did I upset you last night?”

  
Loki, “what makes you believe you did?” The god asked, looking at his other hand as he painted those nails too. Thor really was confused about these mood swings.   
  
Moving green eyes, Loki watched Thor for several seconds, his lips curving down before he tore his gaze away. Something was up. The trickster was frowning a little deeper each moment and seemed to want to say something then shifted again. Smile back, his teeth flashing. The God of mischief snapped his finger and Thor gasped at the sudden cold wind.   
  
Loki,  “my my, brother. When you get drunk you get too carried away. What would father say about you coming home like this?”   
  
Thor, “Loki don't you dare!”   
  
He was gone.   
  
Thor looked at the empty space in disbelief. A cold wind blew and he shuttered, arms moved to cover him when a fabric fluttered with the wind in a flash of red and he cursed. So, not all of his clothes was stolen… He still had his cape.   
  
“I am beginning to regret asking him to stay… Can’t say he didn’t warn me.” Thor groused, sitting back on the floor with his head in his palm, the grown man sulked. “How do I get him back?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain't loki a lil bitch? lol, sassy bipolar loki is so fun.


	12. Trouble and Tricks

Loki sat, regally within his own domain. A book was held in hand, his legs crossed, a single arm elevated by his small reading table so to lazily raise the book he read. His mind was not completely focused, as he was simply acting. Waiting in truth. Waiting for his currently naked brother to act out his revenge. The day has already begun and the hustle of the castle and city was sure to make getting home hard.   
  
Getting a little bored now, Loki summoned his sedir to lift and levitate books and scrolls all around his room, green symbols made of magic decorating walls and ceiling. A gentle knock rang by his ears and he moved to place the novel down.   
  
Loki, “come in,” he summoned, hearing the door click.   
  
Soft footsteps, the clicks of heels, and Loki knew who it was that came.   
  
“Loki,” Frigga’s soft voice started, green eyes catching sight of the golden form that approached. The beautiful woman that approached, as always, wore gold. Her bright sky blue eyes watching the mischievous god before her with overwhelming love and joy. “My son.”   
  
At the title, the raven looked at a mix of relief and pain. He never knew how he could handle to keep that title with her. He denied it with everyone but her. The last time, when he said no to her. It hurt him too much, and in the last second, before she left, he saw how much it hurt her too. Never, he will never do it again.    
  
Frigga had on a warm smile as she walked to her youngest son, her hands outstretched to capture round cheeks and pull the man close. A kiss on his forehead and green eyes shut as the male became limp, relaxed in her hold.   
  
Loki released a soft sound of approval as she moved to hug him closer and returned the favor, hugging her tightly. Only with her will he do this, alone with her. She was the one exception, always. He would never fully close her off. Unless he feared her disappointment. And that was sure to happen if he told her what he and Thor had done.   
  
The two stood like that for a moment, the comfort of one another the hum of their Magic’s mingling.

Frigga, “so you and Thor are getting along again?” She asked, her voice soothing in its nature. But Loki knew what was coming.   
  
Turning into her palm, green eyes stay shut as he thinks of the real question she wanted to ask. “We are… as always. Depends really, who is watching.”   
  
She sighed. Loki knew that she would not be pleased with the answer, but he was not pleased with the truth. They were getting along because an odd tie formed from his mating season. That they clung to one another was only because Loki could only hold onto Thor and cry his name as he was driven into the man's sheets. This is not the ‘getting along’ she wanted, and he was not too keen on being happy about it either. Best she never knew.   
  
Loki, “things are more… calm, than before.” He half confessed. 

She smiled at that. “And do you think it could stay like that? Get better?”   
  
Loki snorted. “What do you think?”   
  
Another frown.   
  
Sighing, Loki planned a recovery topic when his window swung open wide.   
  
“Loki! By the nords give me bac- Mother!?”   
  
Greens and blue race to the half-naked prince with a hip skirt, the red cap barely covering muscular calves. Thor’s face turned a bright red in humiliation as their mother grew a scowl.   
  
Frigga, “Thor Odinson,” she began with her brows low. 

Loki grinned wide at it, knowing exactly what she thought. He never imagined his prank turning out so well. Thor was in for it. How fun. “My my, brother. This is why you should not get so carried away at those parties,” he scolded with a very disappointed look.   
  
Blonde brows shot up in surprise then lower as the red on the older prince's face turned crimson from rage. “You sly serpent! Liar and trickster!”

Loki rolled his eyes and turned to pick his book up as their mother grew a fierce glare.   
  
Frigga, “Thor, what have you been doing? And don’t insult your brother.”   
  
Loki, “is this a bad time to add adopted?”   
  
Frigga glared at Lokiwhom became stiff with the regret at saying that out loud.   
  
Loki, “my bad,” he added, coughing awkwardly as he tried to pretend to read his novel. One he already remembered word for word.   
  
Frigga looked back to Thor ready to scold him when he pointed to the younger god ignoring them. “He stole my armor mother! I would never-”   
  
Loki, “your 160th birthday, first win in a war, Sif’s graduation into a warrior, when you finally got your 7th crush in bed, my 200th birthday, may I continue?”   
  
Thor hissed at him, his blue eyes glowing as sparks came off of his fingers.   
  
A slight excitement brew at the look the other gave him. Thor was more than ready to fight and it would be so much fun. Clouds churned and thunder sounded off as lightning readied to strike.   
  
The energy that Waft off of the Thunderer was just delicious; the uncontrollable storm about to be let loose, hazardous for all in and outside their homes. The day had barely begun, and will now end for all but him. For Loki loved this soon to unravel disaster.   
  
Frigga looks to both sons and crossed her arms. “Loki,” she addressed the over joyful child. The man looked a little too happy at Thor’s rage, which led to the belief. Loki did steal Thor’s clothes. How childish. She never thought he would do such an innocent prank. Not after the years turned them into something more. Horrifying.   
  
Frigga, “give him back his clothes.” How odd to say that.   
  
Loki’s expression shifted to one of shock, his hand moving to lay over his chest as he wore the expression of pure innocence. “You can’t believe I would? Mother, I don’t hold anything. I was here since early morn. How could I be the cause of last nights adventures?”

Thor made a loud sound of anger, thunder killing off his words as they ended off just sounding like a feral growl.   
  
Frigga sighed, placing pressure on her temple. 

When she wished them to revert to their past relation. She forgot about the times Loki had done these kinds of things. The storms they at first didn't know were the youngest princes fault.   
  
Frigga, “Loki,” she warned, blue looking into his smiling green.   
  
Upon the call and stare he looked at her in silence, his coy grin edging up till his hand snapped up and fingers crossed and popped, the flash of green behind her letting her know he did as asked.   
  
Loki, “it is done,” he chuckled, his eyes still on his mothers.   
  
Frigga watched for several more seconds, seeing if he had any ideas of taking them back off again, but he showed none. He looked bored now, uninterested in angering his brother further, in evoking more wrath.   
  
“See you at dinner boys. Both of you… and Loki,” she already began to plead, her hand finding his cheeks once more. “Please be present, and don’t be in a rush to leave your home… I love to see you here.”   
  
The young man's eyes flickered then, confused emotions seeming to unsettle him before fading. The colors of his eyes changed to a more clear forest, his black lashes lowering as his cheeks rise and puffed from the also arising lips.   
  
Loki, “maybe,” was all he promised and it was enough. 

If the words were said to any but her, they would hold little truth and would always equal a no. If he had said yes, it would be a lie and would mean no. The trickster was always so complicated on these issues. But she knew him well. 

No matter the years, the sins, the lies. She would always be his mother and see him as clear as day itself. She would always see her son.

  
“Goodbye love, My sons. I must return to your father's side.” Loki grimaced at that. Still in denial.   
  
Pulling back she looked at Thor’s now dressed frame. His jaw was clenched, his entire body taut. He was completely tense and enraged but held his tongue and his body from doing anything rash. 

Hopefully, it will stay as it is even after she leaves. Or at least. Get better and the two can talk in a calm manner.   
  
Whatever the case was. The queen needed to be there for her king and had a job to do. Turning her back, she whispered another farewell and request to see them soon before she walked out, and shut the door.    
  
As they are left alone, the sound of feet charging made Loki jump out of his seat and back skip to stay out of reach. Thor’s hand waved, missing his shoulder but brushed his chest. Quickly realizing what he could reach for, Loki half cursed before his shirt was grabbed, wrinkled in the now made choke hold.   
  
Thor, “you have any idea the maze and hours spent on attempting this walk home unseen? What would happen for a prince to be seen as I was?”   
  
Loki, “I had hoped on the difficulty, as for the being seen. Nothing new for the peop-ow! Easy now brother,” he chuckled the end, feeling the spikes of energy swell and disburse through him as it’s catalyst. The sky outside was getting worse and Loki just continued to grin as it rumbled and roared.   
  
Loki, “be gentle, please. Mother was just talking about us getting along better. Don’t you want to please her? Though, I failed to mention the particular reason as to why.”   
  
“And what would that be?” Thor growled, raising the trickster further in the air, his shirt now beyond stretched. A shame really. Loki had liked this outfit.   
  
Waving his head to and fro, the trickster debated on the most appropriate answer, and by that, he really meant the worst, and it popped up. 

Using his own magic he threw the older god into the desk he previously sat in. The blonde was in obvious shock, ready to rise and charge when Loki threw his weight on top of him and sat on his lap. Confused rage turned bewildered and the trickster smiled more broadly.   
  
Tilting his head, a flash of green passes as the man turned into a woman with large breast, his hand sliding through his growing black locks as his clothes shortened to flash only so much.   
  
Thor’s face turned a bright red and the god of mischief giggled, his voice a high pitched version of his own as he laid fully against the other. “It’s that you enjoyed fucking me so much... That, you can’t help but act whipped. Should I stay as a woman to always please you? Big brother?”

  
Horrified and enraged. Loki cackled now, placing a kiss on Thor’s lips before jumping off and changing back into himself. “I bet you would prefer me was a woman wouldn’t you?” He teased seeing the sky flash before lightning flashed not far from where they stood. 

The light made the trickster look far more pleased with himself for his mocks and Thor snapped. Rushing the younger prince, Loki cackled more before disappearing. An illusion. And a good one. Now Thor really hated him having his magic back.   
  
More of that sound he hated so much erupted from behind and he turned to see his brother now posed, seated on his balcony becoming soaked by the rain that poured down.   
  
Loki, “what’s got you so frustrated brother?”   
  
Thor, “don’t test me!”   
  
Loki, “oh, I don’t test, jest? Joke? Play games? Why that’s what I do.”   
  
Lightning struck again and Loki deflected it, a simple wave of his hand as his shield faltered. Luckily it held. Would suck to be shocked when he was busy with still playing this game of his. Thor’s face was still cherry red and his muscles flexed to the point that his vines popped. His particular favorite of those many veins being on the right side of the thunderers neck.   
  
Loki, “how sad. To lose your temper this easily, lose control? I guess you are on your perio-“

That was it, Thor flew towards him and the trickster jumped off.   
  
More thunder roared with his brothers scream of rage and Loki could only smile. So the race begins.


	13. Tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! Originally this was to lead to smut! But someone wanted a jealous Thor, and honestly, I think It sounds fun! So I changed the route, and Smut has been placed for the NEXT chapter. Sorry for that delay, but I think you guys will like this subtle change XD

The Rain was pouring, slamming in large drops into mud-slicked ground. Each step caused the slimy soaked earthen soil to splash onto his clothes, his once clean and pristine outfit fitted to his frame with sweat and drops.  
  
He could just clean himself, warp into a cave. But sometimes, being the one hunted, chased and becoming the prey. It was just as exciting as being the predator. It's rare when he could act in this role. Run without worry, be caught without fear. His brother was mad, yes. He would be physical, yes. But he would never truly hurt him.

A small scuffle, a good laugh at the expense of the other on his end. Then it would all be over. Or at least for him. He would warp, clean and leave the rest of Asgard to deal with Thor. Once dinner rises. He had nothing to worry or think about. By then Thor would calm. Or have to, as their mother and Father would not approve. What fun.  
  
Loki jumped from the clearing of the forest against a tree as the sound of thunder went off, his back flat against the bark as a bolt slammed into the ground. Mud splattered and he turned away as it splashed onto him. His chest was heaving, his muscles throbbing. His heart beat loudly inside of his ears to contend the beating storm in its cry's.   
  
He took a moment more than would have been wise to rest, his limbs giving the signs of exhaustion too early. A part of him logged the odd fatigue but he paid little mind to it as loud stomps came to heightened ears.  
  
Thor was close.  
  
Pushing off the rough bark he ran again. He could use magic, could use illusions. But he wanted to be caught. To feel the others rage and fight. Things have been too peaceful between them, and Loki didn't know why, but he felt this was the perfect come back to the rage the other made him feel the past few days, the confusion he inflicted this morning. He needed this chaos. This rage. He needed Thor to stop the brotherly love and other confusing antics. He would apologize to their mother later, but he had to destroy this bond.  
  
Or so he told himself.

Running. Running. And more running. His breath was labored and his feet felt heavy, the predators own steps getting closer. Then they stopped.  
  
Loki's heart stopped and before he knew it the wind was taken right out of him. A huge mass slammed into him, turning him mid-air into a choke hold. Glowing blue stared right into his startled green as they stood in flight a moment more before he was released and slammed onto the ground.

Loki's body failed to sink into the ground as it was mostly water and slime. His body slid across it with little to no control and he clenched his eyes shut ready for the impact of one of the man trees around. Lucky for him, his ride came to an end with no crash. But now that he was stopped, heavy weight pinned him, making the ground squelch as he sank further.  
  
His chest rose and fell in a tandem, his heavy gasps sometimes interrupted by the droplets above. His hands were already lined overhead, tied by leather as Thor dropped his hammer just above, keeping him trapped. Not that he really was. Not this time.  
  
A harsh snarl left the impending giant above as he lowered near his pray, covering the sky completely and sheltering the lithe form below with his whole mass from his own element. Loki felt something spark. His legs fidget, and his body grew more heat than just the rush of the chase and the adrenaline of the run.  
  
Loki, "you caught me, brother." He breathed out, unsure of what the other planned.  
  
Human recognition passed previously feriel eyes. His gaze softened as he seemed to realize that the end came.   
  
Thor, "you," he rasped, breaking in-between pants. "Are a devious witch."  
  
Loki smiled, angling his head to leer at the older god. "Sorcerer, god, a shapeshifter. A witch is such a moretal term. They don't compare to I."  
  
Blonde brows furrowed as the man above stared down at the pinned god. Even under another, he smiled. No matter whose mercy. Why can't he ever understand this man, see his brother fully?  
  


Thor, "why do this to me? Why always the games and test and quick actions to my anger?"   
  
Green eyes sneer. "Why does it upset you? Is it because you are so easy to play?"   
  
The blonde growled and pressed further. Loki halted at the close proximity of their faces, his eyes wanting to detour to rough lips. But he stopped himself and stared at enraged eyes.

Loki, "you really are so innocent at times," he whispered, silently wondering himself what he was about to do.  
  
Thor readied to question him when soft lips met his own, the gentle and initiative nibble making his mind swim.  
  
When Loki pulled away, he made a sort of sound before spreading his legs. Arching his back to accentuate the hammer holding him hostage.

Heat flared throughout the older gods body, his mind thrown off till he saw that knowing smirk.

Still a game?

Is it always a game?  
  
Thunder roared again as three bolts of lightning struck around, then stopped.  
  
Blue eyes turn cold and the god removed himself, his back turned to the man below.  
  
Loki felt the hammer release and float to its owner, but he doesn't sit up yet. He looked at the sky, particularly in shock as the rain kept hammering and the storm continues to brew, yet the god of it leaves.

His steps are clear, focused, and uncaring...  
  
Eventually, as the sound grew more dim, Loki sat upright and watched his brother. Thor never looked back, never acknowledged, gave a retort nor a reason. Just, flew out?   
Something inside made the raven grow cold. The man just left. He can show some random wench with a kiss but his brother, who he had sex with, was not worth it anymore?  
  
 **"I don't think I can love you that way,"**

The words suddenly repeated and a sharp pain ran through his chest making him gasp, the icy nature of it far to unfamiliar.

What was going on? Full panic wanted to take over his mind and body as the words, "rejected" echoed, and he hissed. Anger put in its place, he used his magic to warp into his room. He was still soaked, his floor following with mud and seeping with water. Loki cringed.

What was the point in playing fair? Why waste his time getting like this?  
  
Waving his hand he cleaned himself up and the floor.  
  
Moving back to his table, he grabbed his forgotten book and looked into it, then the room. The library annoyed him now, the storm greatly upsetting.  
  
As the sound of the thumping rain continued, a sort of timer ticked in Loki's head.  
  
Each drop, tick, tick, tick.  
  
His mind, counting down, and down, and down.  
  
The sound of each pat, thump, began to deteriorate and melt down his nerves, and force his anger close to erupting.  
  
He was rejected, he was unwanted... but wasn't he always unwanted?  
  
A pained shout escaped and thin fingers grasp at black strands trying to rip them out to distract him from his thoughts. But the rain didn't stop. It kept taunting him with the knowledge that the other was still here in Asgard looking at him as nothing but a defiled and horrific harlot. What else would he view him as? He gave hints.  
  
Eyes glowing Loki charged towards the storm, his hands balled as he reach out the balcony and magic swarmed. His palm was opened and he thrust it forward seeing the rain suddenly halt. The skies above made a loud shout in protest as clouds turned to ice, rain to hail, and the floor below to frost. It was as if jotunheim was brought here. Snarling at even that notion he flicked his wrist and it all shattered. The sun was released, the ground was relieved. But the damage was done.  
  
Hail larger than his frame had crashed down multiple times before he snapped it gone and now houses lay a mess. No doubt, he will be blamed. Even if it's never wholly his fault, or his intention when plans go astray. It's just his fate. As an agent of chaos. He has none other.  
  


**  
~~**

  
  
Sif and Fandral were sitting amongst their comrade Volstagg. Hogan had gone home. Family visit. It was kind of cute how he always found time to visit them.  
  
The doors slammed, startling them with the loud cracking of the storm behind the man. He never shut the doors as he charged inside, immediately grabbing mead and downing it.  
  
"Well, someone's had a bad day?" Fandral asked. Curious as to what had this man in such a foul mood. Sif already had that answer.  
  
Sif, "Loki isn't it? Why I sit he stays? He is nothing but trouble, you forgive and forget to easily and let him trace the benefits. I'm sure he is laughing at you now." She bitched, but it was years worth of seeing her unrequited love chase a brother that always tried to kill him. Knowing they were not blood made Sif all the more relieved to know her hate was not full blown treachery. Not that she would attempt the second prince's life without reason. Only when he tries hers will she try him.  
  
Electric blue look to them, Volstagg smiling wide as he brought two large cups of mead drinking his own.  
  
Taking it reluctantly, Thor nodded his gratitude and readied to drink when the skies screamed. loud and shrill, everyone turned to see it freeze over and jumped when bodily hail collapsed and shattered onto the ground. All look in alarm as many more fall and the floor beneath fogged.  
  
"What is this!?" Fandral shouted, back peddling away from the frost when shattering is heard. All look out the windows to see the sky has split for the sun. Then the ice is gone. Like it never was there before.  
  
"That's a bad omen," a voice interrupted, all turning to now see that Hogan has returned, but his eyes stay on the sky. "I would ask who. But his magic is written all over... and so much more."  
  
Black brown look down to meet Thor's and he raised a hand, a open palm to stop any quick sputtering. "What happened?"  
  
Thor looked back at the world in shock. "He tested me... all I did was leave and not indulge him."  
  
Everyone grew silent.   
  
"Was there something more to it?" Sif asked, walking closer to him. "He is not far from throwing a tantrum over being ignored when he wants attention, but this? This is something else."  
  
Thor nodded his head. This was something else. Regret filled the brother as he tried to think. If had just looked back then, he might know what. But he didn't. He always did this. Miss-read the other and turned his back. Like during the others imprisonment. He never asked his brother why,  
  
got the story, just gave up. He abandoned his brother for over a year in isolation. His brother whom he never bothered to ask why he snapped. Why he changed. And now he did it again.  
  
He thought it a game, and test. He thought darkly and turned his back and now the skies show even the others emotions. And they overpowered his own.  
  
Getting up, Thor readied to go when stopped by Sif.  
  
Sif, "you think it wise to see him? He just made you anger look like a child's tantrum compared to his."

"Then what do I do!" Thor snapped shoving her off. "Do I just let him boil and grow to hate me as he waits again? As I ignore him for a second, third, fourth time?"  
  
The warrior three stuffling, Sif's expression turned to an equal rage. "No, but wait till a more proper time. Especially after you're not so emotional either." She scolded. Even in rage she still mostly held her head.  
  
Watching her a moment, Thor wanted to argue, fight her reasoning. But he could not. "Fine."  
  
"Let's just eat then, yes?" Fandral added, walking around and throwing his arm over the broader mans shoulder. Thor grunted at it, slightly narrowing his eyes at his friend.  
  
But followed him nonetheless.  
  
He needed to calm and speak to Loki. That's all that plagued his mind.  
  


 

**~~**

 

Towards the dining room, Loki calmly made his way. Head held high, his eyes were cloaked with nothing, will reveal nothing of his turmoil. His mask was who he was, and they will never know otherwise. He was halfway there, seeing the hints of the golden light when arms pulled him back, gently, and pressed him to the wall.  
  
"Brother,"  
  
He heard the worried voice and immediately felt rage. Yet other emotions brewed. Hope, fear, and the want to hold on. He ignored it all and coldly turned to the other, a false smile carving into the clay face of his creation.  
  
Loki, "what? Calmed down?"  
  
Thor's eyes narrowed. Those blue eyes did what he mostly would. Search. But for what? He will find nothing. He is an idiot. Stupid. Blind. And if he could see he would not care anymore and simply walk by.

"Loki," Thor sounded hurt. His hand came to caress the younger who turned away and laughed. Those large hands flinched, but they didn't pull away. "What was it, what caused you to show the world your own emotions through our seasons and skies?"  
  
A fine black brow rose. That false smile was still in place, so taunting and real. It really made the other look ready to give up. Always so quick to that.  
  
Loki, "why, just a show. A test. Was curious if I could do as you. Though, I did not lose control or use emotions. That's for petty people."  
  
Thor growled, his hold about to tighten when he suddenly released. "I felt it, Sif, the warrior three. Mother is sure to have as well. Can you sit there and lie to her questioning worried gaze? To fathers forceful questions?"  
  
Loki, "you seem to think your father still matters to m-"  
  
"Our father." Thor spat, clenching his teeth to keep from yelling it.

Loki looked to him with boredom, uncaring entirely. Raising his hand, he pinched the back of each hand that Thor used to pin him and threw them off. "Never, ours." And he walked away.  
  
The entire dinner was. Awkward. Odin, being the man he was showed no care to the emotional turmoil showed by Thor, and the barely breathing aura of worry from his queen. He was seated as always, eating soundly with the class of a lord. Thor attempted to keep this image as well, but as he looked to his younger sibling, he had to notice that Loki's smile was etched deep, and that his eyes would wonder just a little beyond him. He was curious. No beyond curious over what could have captured the tricksters attention for so long. But he can't look. It would be too obvious. So he waited.

Frigga, a few times, started a conversation with the younger prince to which Loki gladly indulge in. At that moment the mocking smile became soft and real.  
  
The two carried what seemed to be an actual conversation and the tense air subsided. At least until Thor had looked back.  
  
At the angle Loki was previously staring into, was nothing but a guard. But something was familiar. The man held a face he recognized. Taking a few, obvious and bad moments to watch the man. He noticed the odd shifting from his stare and it clicked.  
  
That was the guard sent to give their meals during the lockdown. The same guard he witnessed check his brother out. Curious and confused cobalt turned to enraged and possessive dark blue.  
  
The sky outside had darkened dramatically and everyone was now well aware of the soured mood of the still growing elder prince. His glare made the guard, the average yet well built male squirm just a bit more.

Thor chose to analyze him better. Blonde hair and brown eyes. So that's his type? No, Loki got with others as well of all sorts of color. But this man is not worthy.   
  
A growl almost left his lips but the blonde prince checked himself and turned away. His frown was poorly hidden and though the Allfather ignored and allowed him his time. Their mother and Loki was another subject.  
  
A fine black brow was raised, Loki looking with slight interest before trailing to the, no doubt, quivering guard. And he smiled.  
  
That caused the sky to scream again.  
  
Frigga moved closer to her son, resting her palm over Thor's hand so to soothe him. It worked to an extent. Blue was visible from the grey once more.  
  
Shuffling heard, Thor moved to see Loki was arising. Green look to the Allfather, then to his Frigga and the golden son. "It was a pleasurable dinner. But I must excuse myself. Good night." He informed, his smile still towards the blonde lord as he walked around and to the direction of the guard.  
  
Thor jumped up then and looked over to see that Loki was whispering something to him. Green eyes slant and curve back to him in a sort of sneer. Then the younger prince left.  
  
Frigga was looking to the way Loki had gone and back to her still standing son. "Thor?" She questioned, trying to help and figure out what it was going on between her two sons.  
  
Petit hands rise to caress his own when Thor pulled back. She looked almost hurt when he pulled her hand in his own and kissed the back of her palms.  
  
Thor, "it is nothing. I can handle it." He told her carefully.  
  
It was not a lie, really, but he was not completely sure. No matter though, he had to handle it alone. How could he tell his parents that he was getting upset at the idea of Loki fucking one of their guards? Odin would be displeased. At most. But that would not explain his own powerful reaction.

How could Thor explain his reasons? And if he did try, most likely they would bring up this morning, and that would also lead to when Loki froze the ground and sky. Something he himself didn't even know why the second prince had done it. He would not be finding that out if he got their father involved. Only he was every capable of eventually getting the truth.  
  
Thor, "I'm just going to talk to him. Tonight." Sitting back down, Thor still held his mother's palm, his thumb caressing over the soft of her hand. "Let us enjoy this rare occasion of being together. Just a little more."

 

**~~**

 

Loki sat in his room, relaxed, legs crossed as he lied back on his bed with a sorcerers book. Turns out he did have some unread works left, but this came from not his room. The god only wore a simple green and white robe, the silken fabric low on his shoulders as he stopped caring to address it. The fabric would slip whether or not he tried to stop it.  
  
Footsteps were heard outside, hesitate and frightened. The god smiled.

Loki, "so the man isn't a coward. Then again, who would drop this kind of opportunity?" Closing the novel now, Loki laid it off the side before slipping off. He didn't bother to change or fix the not so modest robe as he opened the door after two quiet knocks.  
  
The minute he had opened it, the blonde guard he had flirted with prior flinched. "Uh, my prince. I apologize... Was just coming to tell you you brother will be coming later to ta-"

Loki, "oh?" He cut off seeing the man jolt. "But what about what I asked?" The blonde knights face flushed a vibrant red.  
  
Grinning. Loki took hold of his collar and pulled him in, hearing the man stutter with excuses as he pushed him to the rich wooden door not opened and closed the other. "I saw you eyeing me before, sir knight." He whispered, edging closer as he slipped his long legs between the man's own, the robe parting to reveal long creamy thighs. He saw how brown raced to look at them, admire their shape.  
  
(So this man has a leg fetish? Interesting.) The trickster mildly thought, briefly remembering when Thor possessivly marked those very legs. His heart did a weird turn at the memory, and he had to shove it down, pressing himself further against this man's warmth to distract himself.  
  
Loki, "was my offer not," his hand brushed the mans crotch, earring hiccup of lost breath. "Pleasing?"  
  
Brown flashed with lust, the man looking down at the smaller petit male hungrily. Not the same intensity as darkened blue, but he can't remember those. That man doesn't want him. Never will. This knight would have to suffice.  
  
Large hands, not larger than another's, grabbed him, smoothly moving him against the door in his place. Loki allowed the man his control as he felt lips slip down to his throat, lowering to his collar and slowly venturing past the slipping robe.  
  
Something inside of Loki panicked. His mind kept saying it was wrong, that this isn't him. But he shut it up, curving into the others seeking caresses. His robe bundled at the bend of his arms, the string slowly being removed when another's footsteps neared. His body tensed at the knowledge of who it was, the loud knock making even his pet freeze.  
  
"Loki?" The gruff voice questioned.  
  
An awkward air filled the room then, and the trickster knew it was going to be nearly impossible to keep this weak cowardly guard to please him. He could see the fear in brown eyes and hissed.  
  
Opening the door he shoved the guard out. Blue eyes were wide open, the blonde prince confused at seeing the tumbling knight before Loki slammed the door.

The off silence after he shut the door was just priceless. He could at least enjoy the humor in this event rather than the flop of his missed one night sex.  
  
(Should find someone else next time.) He monologued as he turned to get ready to sleep or read it off when the door slammed open. Sighing he turned to tell Thor to leave already when picked up and slammed on his bed.  
  
A bright flash passed the window, the sound of the rumbling sky cut off by the animalistic roar of the impending brute cornering and crowding over his space.  
  
"You dare let him touch you!?" Thor shouted, his nails pierced into his shoulders which earned a wince of pain from the younger god.  
  
Loki tried to fight him as he really begun to panic, he could feel lightning course through him and his body wanted to whimper in submissions. His heart raced as his mind shouted for him to apologize. To please the man and whimper.

It angered him that that was the first instinct. Never was he going to apologize. For what? Having sex? Not like Thor should care. He almost with a woman not long ago and denied him.  
  
Loki, "Get off you oaf! I can fuck who I wa-"  
  
Thor, "No one is going to fuck you but me!"  
  
That shut him up. Green eyes look widely at dark blue. Did he hear wrong? Did Thor even hear himself? He was about to question it when roughly flipped and pinned down. His arms where harshly pulled back and tied behind his back. He could nearly feel his circulation being cut off as the binds became too tight and cried out in slight pain as he was manhandled more.  
  
His whole body was panicking now, and he couldn't help the trembling. He wanted to please the other, he needed to. Why? Why does Thor want him now? He was so confused.

"Thor," he whispered meekly. He didn't know what else to do as using his magic became completely foreign to him at this moment. "Thor..?" The hands tightened again before releasing, and the feeling of a warm body pressing behind him took his breath away, lips pressed against his ear. 

Thor, "after today. You will remember. You, are, mine."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also guys. SOOOOOO sorry for the cliffhanger. Really, sorry.
> 
> But don't worry, smut is coming


	14. Anger, Lust, Claimed, Denied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Internet has returned! But I have limited time so here is an update friends!

**“After today. You will remember. You, are mine.”**   
  
Those words made the younger god grow stiff. 

His? His… How can he be his? That's not how it works, not by him. Loki would never accept that. Being at the whim of another, under their control. He is nobodies to control.

Growling in rage, Loki bucked and pulled at his restraints. “I am NOT yours! No tool of Odin’s nor you, Thor.” He hissed, feeling a large hand push his head against the sheets. His voice was muffled by the clog made by the fabric, a choked sound emitting as he struggled to breathe through his nose. Nostrils flaring he tried to turn his head to glare at the older. Thor glared back lowering near his ear.   
  
“Tool, or not. NO one is touching you. Now change, show me your true form.” Thor commanded of him, his eyes blinded by rage. Loki had only seen Thor look at him like this when he really messed up. It's a first to end up like this. Never had he expected to be under the mercy of his brothers worst quality. Whatever he said or did in this state, he had no control. Over his mouth or body. A blind, black sighted rage. Nothing more or less.   
  
Loki could feel a hand sliding up his thigh and shuddered. He wanted this not long ago, didn’t he? Loki shook his head. No, that isn’t quite right. He had control then and so did Thor. This is not the same.   
  
Teeth meet his ears and Loki jolted with a startled cry as Thor sucked in his earlobe, nibbling gently on the sensitive flesh.   
  
Thor, “change for me,” he heard the lord murmur, his low voice causing his whole body to shudder.   
  
Without his consent. Magic dissipated as his glamor removed itself and his body shifted. His brothers' heat became unbearable and he finally released that long ago held whimper. His legs trembled as his body grew slack against the Thunderer. Submitting. His mind was screaming in anger at his surrender but he couldn’t bring himself to fight.   
  
Thor released a pleased growl before pulling back and pushing his robe high. The silken fabric bunches against his upper spine, his entire rear revealed making him feel vulnerable. And although that should strike more fear, he, despite the forceful nature of this entire endeavor, felt relieved. Safe, dare he say? Even now his body betrayed him in favor of the older brother whom even he favored over all else. Always the favorite. But he was nobodies.   
  
The sudden thought would have rung more deeply if a finger did not find its way to his most intimate place, rubbing up the smooth path and then spearing inside. 

 

Choking again on sheets, green eyes grow wide as two fingers are roughly shoved inside. They twist and spread, scissoring his sponge-like insides as he melted into the touch, turned into just a jumbled mess. 

 

He became light-headed as the lack of sufficient air got to him, his mind only able to concentrate on the constricted air supply and rough hands. His attention expanded when he tried to move his hands to raise himself but was hindered by too tight bonds that made his arms grow numb. He could not feel them properly, and everything felt hazy, fuzzy...   
  
Seeming to sense his drifting consciousness, a large hand yanked at his hair and pulled him up. A pained shout escaped as he is made to sit in the other's lap, the hand not in his hair moving in front to spread his legs and plunge inside. Nearly doubling over, Loki is pulled back up by his hair, hissing from the pain as teeth also sink into his collar and shoulder possessively.   
  
Loki Jolted and tore his head away when a third finger shoved inside and his mouth released a loud moan. Even when being rough, Thor was still making sure to pleasure him. The pain was subtle, not overwhelming. Just present enough for Loki to remember the others rage. Rage falsy inputted in his opinion.   
  
The hand released his hair and grabbed at his jaw. Loki fought it for a moment more before conceding, forced to look at his rock hard member, and lower to the sloppy mess that was Thor's embedded hand.   
  
“Do you see that?” Thor purred, thrusting more deeply and causing the other to moan again. “How wet you are? For me?” A fourth is shoved in and Loki arched, his eyes fluttering half shut as he screamed in pleasure, his chest rising as his hips ground down. “This is for only me. Understand? This-” Thor pulls his hands out, earning a whimper.   
  
Loki is shoved back on his chest, his hips pulled high as the sound of rustling fabric and unbuckled belts echoed. He was already panting hard as his hips are pulled back again the felt a heated, rounded head, roll over his most intimate place.   
  
A keening sound escaped as his hair was pulled again making his back curve. Thor neared his ears again. “Is mine.”   
  
That was the last warning Loki got before he was breached, Thor shoving to the hilt and groaning at the feel of immediately clenching walls. Loki’s eyes dilate as they open completely, water gathering at the edge. He was given no time to think as the man behind moved: Pulling till the tip popped out and plunging back. 

The pace was rough, harsh against his walls as he was shoved back into the bed, his shoulders sliding against the sheets. His head was turned as his mouth dropped open, unable to shut his lips as uncontrollable, choppy moans and gasp left them. Lust glazed his eyes as he spread his legs, his body moving to accommodate and please the other.

  
The voice was still in the back of his head, singing it's warning, but it became muffled by the sounds of sex. Thor’s grunts, Slapping thrust and his own cries were defining. The bed slammed into the wall and Loki had no doubt that, if that guard was still out the door, he could hear it all. Hear how his brother ravaged him, how he enjoyed it despite the battle he put.   
  
Everything else died out as all he could focus on was the girth of his brother's length. Bruising hands held his hips and assist in the man's ramming, his numb arms sending that odd tingle up his shoulder blades and down his spine. More bites littered his flesh, more possessive marks, more rough handling. But no matter what came, the pleasure followed with his brothers declared. 

“You are mine.”

Before he was even ready, white blinded his vision and he screamed, his brother’s name on the tip of his tongue, rushed and dragged out as his blinding orgasm took him. Drool fell from his jaw and down his right cheek as he was still resting his head on its side to breath. Blood from fresh bite wounds were all over and his body, his own seed smeared across his stomach and chest. He could feel his wet slime down his legs soon joined by warm cum as his brother roared his own completion.   
  
He felt gross, taken, used… Yet so complete. Wanted, again. Like during the heat. 

Everything almost felt right and his consciousness wavered. A part of him remembered, vaguely, that he had no time to hide them with a spell. Heimdall no doubt saw. What would happen now? Loki was not given the time to think it over as exhaustion finally took him, and his body slacked.

He could feel his brother pull out... And that was it. Time stopped.

**~~**   
  


Waking up, Loki was only met with the afterbuzz of sex and the pain of sore muscles. Trying to rise, the sorcerer flinched from pain as his arms were still pulled taut behind him. Mumbling a spell, the binds fell, releasing his arms that flopped at his sides. 

 

Grunting as he tried to use them, pushing up to sit, a soft sound escaped clenched teeth. His body was beyond fucked over that course. Moving to fix his still half off robe, he cringed at the feel of leftover cum, sweat and drool. Blood the least disgusting of the fluids.   
  
Loki, “You have to be so rough?” He asked not caring all that much. He could heal the small wounds and sore muscles after sex was normal.   
  
Loki waited for a response, suspecting his brother was sitting in a corner and hating himself for this. Thor hated when he hurt him. He never liked to hurt him. Something Loki adored and often abused in their fights.   
  
Sighing as none came, he figured the idiot felt more guilty than he had suspected. “You didn’t really hurt me Thor, you can tal-” he stopped as green eyes finally roamed. The room was… Empty?   
  
Pausing entirely, Loki stood there in shock. Green eyes looked to his bathroom, the door wide open, empty, the balcony, his closet. Empty.

No one was here...   
  
Was that all?   
  
This was it?   
  
Loki felt that familiar chill run down his spine and just stood owl-eyed. Was that how Thor wanted to punish him? To fuck him, make him think he was important then leave him like an unimportant wench.   
  
Hand falling to his stomach, Loki couldn't move. He just watched the door in silence. The sun was felt moving, moving until it set and a golden hue hit the room. Loki didn’t move until the moon barely rose and the day dawned.   
  
The end of the promised week neared.   
  
That was Thor’s goodbye.   
  
Red eyes move to look down at his defiled body, still wide.   
  
Loki could not really concentrate as he arose to cross the room to the bathroom. He bathed in silence, dressed in silence. Healed his body as he still thought. He stopped at the center of his room and blinked for several moments.   
  
Waving his hand, he projected himself to where his brother was. He was in the armory, looking at his hammer. He was ready to stabilize the illusion and speak when Sif walked near him.   
  
Sif, “hey, you ok?”   
  
The warrior paused a moment, caressing his hammer, seeming to think things over before he nodded to her. “Yeah, it’s nothing important.”   
  
(Wha-) Loki watched as the man got up and turned to him, but he didn’t see him, the illusion was not really there. And the man walked past him. Turning rapidly Loki forgot himself and reach for the older prince, his hand going through and it hit him hard.   
  
A shadow, unimportant, unseen, unwanted.   
  
A pained gasp escaped as the real Loki stumbled back to his reality. His legs gave way and he fell back as the feeling of betrayal stabbed and dug deep. Just as deep as when he found who he was, as deep as when his brother first turned his back on him when they all did. Because he is not an Asgardian, not a Jotun. Not a prince, a rightful heir. They were not brothers, they were no longer friends since he betrayed the other so long ago.

And it played again.

He is not, important.

Heimdall's eyes are felt breaching close and before Loki could think, he was consumed. Warping right in front of startled gold, eyes glowed in rage as he dug his blade deep into the older gods abdomen.

He could feel the power of the Allfather shouting as he plunged the dagger deeper into the dark-skinned man's gut. Not Lethal, But definitely fatal if no one rushed to him. And they will. Because in their book, this bastard outranked him. Heimdal could betray every king and live to tell the tale. Break the rules and be forgiven. He could lie and not be judged. He could do anything and will always be forgiven and regarded highly. And Loki always hated him for it.

“Should have kept your eyes to yourself!” He hissed through clenched teeth before he was gone, falling through dimensions and hopping worlds.   
  
Why stay in a place he never belonged? A place that would never, NEVER accept him. He sees no point. All that waited now was punishment, as that is all the Allfather ever had in store for him.   
  


 

**~~**   
  


  
Thor paused. Something felt wrong off… But it has been that way all morn. He had become jealous, given to rage and done something unforgettable and unforgivable. Something Heimdall had seen. Thor was able to tell after it all, that when he had tied Loki up, the male did not use his magic, he was panicking. Thor has raped his brother. And Heimdall saw.   
  
The Thunderer had visited him this morning and asked, receiving the answer he loathed. At this moment, he truly did feel hate for that man. But the guardian could not help it. He had to check all over Asgard for problems, enemies, and Loki was one of the most dangerous ones. 

It made sense. But he wished, just that once. The man didn’t do his job.

He can’t believe what he did and it was eating away at him. He couldn’t even untie his brother or cover him up. To ashamed by what he had done. Loki would no doubt ridicule him and ignore any apologies with spite and it scared him. 

He was a coward. He couldn’t stay to hear those words when he was so conflicted about how he felt about the other. How can he explain this? And also, how can he talk to the other and avoid another blind rage? It was all too much.

Sif, “you sure it’s nothing?” She asked. 

The blonde just now realizing they had stopped moving and were only halfway down the hall toward the dining halls. They had changed their mind about sparing and decided to go for a meal to end the day. But it seemed that would have to wait.

Thor, “no,” he answered his head falling low. “I need to speak to my brother… I-I will be right back.”   
  
The raven-headed girl inclined her head in understanding, her expression showing her slight distaste once more, but she said nothing and allowed him his leave.   
  
Then it all happened.   
  
The roar of the Allfather and serge of magic alerted them. Thor swiftly turned and was already mid-swing with his hammer before throwing it. The power shift was at the Bifrost, so that was where he went, but his heart began to panic as he saw how close, to Heimdall it was.   
  
(Did… he tell father?)   
  
Landing on the rainbow bridge, the prince ran to the dark man's domain and saw red. Heimdall was gasping on the floor bleeding to death with his mother beside, sewing and patching him up. Her blue eyes looked to him, a worried smile worn.   
  
Frigga, “it was a close call, but he will live.” She informed.   
  
This created relief, but not enough as the evacuee was not here nor… “That’s… it's a dagger wound?”   
  
Frigga’s smile faded. “It is… but if he wanted to kill Heimdall, he would have.” She informed. She always had faith in her youngest son. Even now. Why else would Loki do this if not to kill this man?   
  
“Where is he now.” Thor hissed clenching his fist. 

He thought and thought and worried in fear of how he hurt the other and how he would be rejected because of that. But the reality is his brother is a creature of chaos. What happened last night was nothing to him.

He probably faked his panic and then decided to kill Heimdall as a farewell, it had to be. The minute he asked where he didn’t miss his mother’s eyes looking towards the portals.

Thor, “would you forgive him for thi-“   
  
Frigga, “you father already is heading to Jotunheim to talk to him. And no doubt Laufey… and before you jump to conclusions. We should talk to Heimdall what happened. Between him and Loki, and you two.”   
  
Thor’s blood ran cold.   
  
Frigga’s sky blue looked to him with knowledge and insight. “I know what’s been going on with you two. I know why he was able to handle the season, unlike Odin, Your father. And I was fine with it. Till I realized my sons were fools and could not see clearly why they are drawn to each other still…”   
  
Frigga looked to Heimdall now, finishing the final knot before her golden magic surged and lit every space in its path. The man grimaced and arched before settling down. His breath heavy.   
  
“Thor,” the dark guardian spoke. “This attack, was in emotion, rage… Loki was not himself.” He confessed, seeming to struggle in just those few words. “You shouldn’t have left him there… And I should not have checked on him.”   
  
The words hit the younger god hard, his eyes wide. Frigga only glanced at him before looking back to Heimdall to continue to heal him.   
  
Heart hammering, head swarming, Thor nearly ran to the sword of the Bifrost and used it when stopped.   
  
Frigga, “your father is already there. Stay here, till he returns and tells you to go. He ordered that nobody follows him. And that you, will not leave. Please listen, Thor.”   
  
The god clenched his fist.   
  
It took to much effort, to much power to keep from shouting in rage and running, disobeying their father. But he heeded his mother plea and backed away.   
  
Thor, “I will wait in Loki’s room.”   
  
Frigga nodded. “That’s fine.”   
  
Heimdall let out a small sound of pain, his golden eyes shut. "It is best you don't take this path."   
  
Hands clenched, Thor felt everything turn upside down, his stomach twisting at how wrong it felt to have his back faced to the only way he could reach the other. The only...   
  
Blue eyes go wide and he turned to look at Heimdall. The man had his eyes closed, but he somehow sensed the blonde and nodded. 

Blonde brows furrowing it dawned on him... Heimdall was all seeing. He and Loki should have had a longer battle. So then there is a reason the man took the wound other than shock and surprise.   
  
(It is best you don't take this path?) It clicked. Go in secret. The Guardian can't report what he cannot see.   
  
Hiding his smile with a frown, Thor turns his back again but now faces a new route. The ship is one... And those caves of magic. Another... He will Reach Loki before their father. He will talk to him. And he will right his mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok.... So yeah, this got a little dramatic. It's Loki after all. And again, darkness and hurt will come. So my friends beware! Fluff and happiness will not surface for a good 3-4 chapters. Maybe even more... These Chapters are kinda the spur of the moment after all lol.... Ahah...ha... Sorry.


	15. No more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while guys. I know. I’m going to try to update the last five chapters soon and wrap this fanfic. I saw a Jotun Thor fan art pinning an Aster Loki and... I really need to do that one. As well as my other lol

Too many emotions to filtering through. Loki buried them all. His hand stood laid over his abdomen as his mind tore itself apart, subconsciously rubbing soothing circles over the flat muscles.

Eventually, the thin veil that was his magic faded back and he was amongst the cold. Why here again? How did the homeland that so long ago left him for dead become his refuge? Foolish. Ignorant.  
  
Hissing, Loki summoned a large amount of his magic and blew up. Greenlight grew and expanded where he stood and flew out as large ocean-like waves. The ice inside the throne-like room he made cracked and the frost outside invades.

Loki shuttered only once at the intense nature of his own magic and the world, slowly sinking on himself as he caught his breath. He has been expanding too much magic and it was finally taking its toll. Yet something more pulled at him?

His hands were clenched tight, snug, over his abdomen as he crouched and curled into himself. Laying his forehead against the rough ice, he could feel a calm slowly creeping over from the cold. Clearing his mind.  
  
Breathe slowing down, heart rate calming, Loki heard the rumbling of something much larger than he; but he held no fear for it. Not like when he came as a teen with no knowledge of who they really were and still had those limits over his own powers.  
  
Standing up right, Loki fixed his attire and turned just in time to see the king of Jotunheim. “Laufey King,” He greeted, eyes stern expression blank… But he never moved his hands from where they rest. The kings red eyes seemed to detour there for only a moment before turning back to look upon his blood sons face.  
  
Laufey, “grand entrance. Just like that damn Allfather, but it’s not your usual… Nor is your posture.” The ice giant pointed out as his eyes tried to read the younger god. His expression was unreadable, but his attention focused. “No surprise that Odin King had taken you. I expect the season went well?”  
  
Loki sneered, glaring at the older with spite. “What do you care? Or was it you wanted to try and use that state against me?” The trickster began to laugh, strolling around the much larger male as if he were prey.

Reading and drinking every bit of the giant lord: His posture, his expression, his eyes… Loki caught sight of hands flexing just second before they clenched, a repeat of that very process every minute or so. He saw red flicker with worry, rage, and then. Nothing. Laufey’s posture was straight, like it always was, yet a edginess was seen.  
  
Loki, “oh, what ails you? Jotun king? No bother lying as I can always see through them. So, why not try truth. Riddle me if you so like.”  
  
The king narrowed his eyes into a firm glare. He didn’t speak, seeming to think for several moments before he took a step toward the circling cat.  
  
Loki was temporarily dazed by the sudden approach, the tiny hairs on his body bristling. He stepped back only once when stopping himself and shifting his fear into arrogance. Cowerdence hidden, shrouded by a grin. “Yes?”  
  
Laufey, “you are impregnated… mated and bound. But to who?”  
  
The smile faded. The panic he had just buried before suddenly surged forward and Loki had to keep himself from hyperventilating as he stumbled back. Laufey seemed to see it coming and grabbed him by the shoulder pulling him close, hand resting on his cheek and abdomen. Both pet soothingly, the cool touch Making his body go on auto as he calmed and sunk into that touch. One he would never fall to ever before in his life. An instinct. One he undoubtedly still held onto upon birth.  
  
His blood still trusted his birth giver despite the betrayal, despite the mind knowing not to… But it was the only serenity he had found in hours as Thor’s comfort became a twisted, meaningless, gut clenching pain.  
  
Red eyes were screwed shut as Loki heard the giant before him coo in a foreign language. The magic of the words seeping in deeply. “Who, is your bonded?” The question came, more clear, but the answer so far as denial wanted to break and shatter it before the truth shattered him… Yet he could not lie. And it slipped. With the heart wrenching sound of regrets and hate.  
  
Loki, “Thor Odinson,” he hissed through clenched teeth before pulling out and turning his back. Holding his stomach he couldn’t face the other at all. His disgusting truth.  
  
Loki, “and don’t delude into thinking this child will hold weight in the future… He would never want it, and Odin will see so himself it’s death.” The rest of the harsh, brutal reality came out of the god.

He knew now just how he had messed up. He should have seen it. He could see ahead in time, he could find lies. He could see the truths the threads of events yet to come and worlds hidden beyond the normal eye.

Yet he failed to see this…

To see how far he would fall for that one man. The one who he always cared for most. His one weakness that he had tried to kill so many times before the thunderer would kill him. And now. It was too late. For this was his end, because, no matter what. By the time this got out... Thor would kill him and his child.  
  


Screaming again, Loki felt his magic burst and the whole realm shook from it, from his pain and rage. He could hear the Jotun lord from behind make a pained sound before an animistic hum that vibrated deeply into Loki’s own chest.  
  
The hum begin to resound, and red eyes part to blankly look down. A sound similar to that of a whimper and purr was released before a hand found the younger Jotun's shoulder and squeezed it softly. So gently Loki almost thought it was someone else.  
  
Then the sky tore.  
  
Panic trying to overwhelm again, Loki was ready to jump dimensions once more when Laufey hushed him.  
  
Laufey, “I will take care of the AllFather…”

Crafting an icy bracelet, both intertwined the young princes hands. The cool touch sent a calm to counter his panic and comfort his mind as a scent he barely could recognize coated him... Yet the smell was so familiar and warm.  
  
Laufey, “he will not touch another of my kin,” the Jotun king spoke before launching himself near the edge of the icy lands, where the bi-frost had touched and left a god no other would dare trifle with after facing the repercussions of what that god would bring.  
  
Death…  
  
Loki simply watched, unsure of what to think or say.  
  
So the giant king would keep Odin away? But of course. Loki carried his grandson by blood, and it may hold sway if allowed to live past it’s birth. But Odin isn’t too far from killing his own blood in order to keep the “balance”, and the king here is known for his more evil deeds.

As of the recent years, Laufey King had been quiet. Isolated with his people and frost. But that does not take away the fact that this is primarily because the Jotun king is without his casket. Something Loki still holds that no one is aware about.  
  
Or is the Jotun king aware? Is that why he plays this game? To gain his favor and ask for that in return after the child is birthed? Should Loki even birth it? It’s life would be hell and it would be snatched away like the rest. What was the point?  
  
“I should just kill it now,” Loki whispered to himself as he flattened his hand over the center of his abdomen. It was the wisest of choices. All he had to do after was act as if it all never happened? “No, I can’t.”  
  
Hugging his stomach even tighter. Loki sighed. His choices were limited. Once more. But it seemed staying here is more in his favor then leaving anywhere else where Odin or Thor could reach.  
  
Moving, slowly but steadily. Loki sat himself in his self made throne and relaxed. His body felt exhausted... But, he had no choice, he repeated again as his mind drifted in and out of consciousness.

Seems he finally knows what had been sapping all his strength.  
  
A cursed child.

  
  
**~~**

 

  
  
Laufey king made himself known as he used his ice to apricot the golden king. His expression was blank, his thoughts not so much. The man still felt his old warrior spite for the man ahead, but the king felt weariness.

He no longer hungered for war. All he could think of was the safety and strength of his own people… So that, if one day they had to fight one last time. They could. But both King’s knew, they would not be the ones to rule a battle between their own lands and people. That was ONE thing they shared in common... And one other-  
  
“Loki, I’m afraid he needs to return now for his transgressions. Not that you really care for the dwarf Jotun.” The old kings first words.  
  
Red eyes glare into faded blue, every now and then flickering to the eye patch with some small pride. “He is a prince of Jotunheim. You already disowned him so your rights. They are invalid. Odin, King.”  
  
The older looking god quickly became enraged, his face showing every bit of his emotions. The man was always ready to show his emotions. He never feared anyone knowing about them. Never.  
  
Odin, “he had attacked one of my people without reason. He had summoned ice in the sky and thrashed homes. He needs to speak in court and explained his transgressions.”  
  
Now the god of frost laughed, the sound dead and unhumored. “So, you simply come to punish. You know he will never tell you the truth, he lies for his own good and his faith in you is so little. If you bothered to listen to your queen maybe you would have never bridged the gap you have, AllFather.”  
  
Odin looked ready to argue, fist clenched Dover his weapon and mouth parting when he cut him off a head of time.  
  
Laufey, “blinded by rage like in your youth. You are foolish to think I would hand over my kin when it pleases me more to not.” Moving the frost giant half turned away from the other king, showing he no longer had the desire to speak or argue the situation. “Unless you want war, you will leave my son to me.”

The AllFather growled, something, for an Asgardian, he did a lot of. “When you left him to die! Was he your son then? Don’t play to have rights to the young god when you don’t. He will pay his dues an-“  
  
“Go through another trial? I’m afraid he can not handle something of that magnitude yet. He needs his home land or he, will. Die.” Laufey cut him off and Odin stopped.  
  
Laufey looked to the other king now, seeing how the man had halted entirely and smiled at the Allfather. “I know more then you will ever about that child. He is, of my blood. Not yours. So leave.”

  
Laufey had fully turned his back now, but his arms and weapons were ready, waiting to see if the other god of war would strike. Then he heard the bifrost. Smile etching further he continued to walk as he heard and felt the man go. Nothing but the carving that that bridge left.  
  
Knowing the young fertile Jotun was safe from one danger. Laufey went back to where he knew the child was. The minute he entered, he saw what was expected, yet was still surprised as he owner would never let it happen if he could.

The soon to be mother was asleep, knocked out and curled in his self-made throne. A barely visible shield of magic was seen flickering around his body, both arms wound around his stomach as he curled into the now much-to-large throne.  
  
It is sad to know that the child first heat also led to his first Jotun pregnancy, and that he was already mated... To someone, he had no trust in.

Then again.

This child trusted no one... Not even himself.  
  
Moving closer, Laufey could saw the magic spark and spread. The aura filled the room and traversed past him and all around. Judging him.  
  
It swirled and flickered, green mist swarming all around till it dispelled and regressed back to the male resting.  
  
Watching his son wearily, Laufey continued to make his way as he made an animistic coo, sounds that even when unconscious, Loki somehow returned. It was instinct, instinct to seek help when in this state and Laufey was thankful for the blood bond that still tied them from when he birthed this child himself.  
  
In the past, in his youth and stupidity. He chose his own survival over rescuing a child he abandoned in mid war, never caring about the outcome till he lived the repercussion of never knowing what happened to his own blood. Kin.  
  
The shield dispelled the minute his hands ghosted over it and the giant reached down. First petting his sons face, he waited a moment till lowering to pick up the young mother and raising him.

His eyes never left the sleeping god in hand, not until he reached the room he had readied when the man was going to go in heat. He had made precautions for when the heat came for him when the god was suddenly taken away. He knew the young jotun would not die by himself, as Loki was one who could sustain himself. Yet still, he was on edge until the return of his kin.  
  


But now he was in the mix of worry and joy. A new child was to be born, but in a mother so young and unaccustomed to their own body, rejected for years thanks to the AllFather. This child is to go through hell in his pregnancy. Laufey had to keep a keen eyes on this one, and a lot of preparation were in order.  
  
He would make sure this child to come into this world would be alive and well with their mother. No matter what comes out. Asgardian or Jotun… it was sure to come out like one of the two. But no matter. He will properly accept this child.  
  
Inside the sacred chamber he had made, he laid the young Jotun down when those eyes opened.

Immediately, Loki pulled back and attempted to run off the bed he was just placed on when Laufey pulled him back to the center, and quickly backed off. The trickster had a deeply engraved frown as he watched the giant, unsure of what to do. His eyes searched, scanned and attempted to read when left with just confusion.  
  
Tilting his head, Loki was left with no answer and Laufey almost smiled.  
  
Laufey, “this Chamber is yours. You are free to leave and do whatever. But I suggest you stay here when you are close to labor. I will bring you books and works to educate you on our kind. Your kin. The All father is gone, but he may come in through force. You are safest, here. I ask you don’t leave and endanger your child. They will need your magic to help birth them.”  
  
Loki sighed. “I would hope not considering I still need my magic,” he glared at the Jotun king, his body curling protectively once more. “In case you decide to show your true reasoning for helping me.”  
  
Laufey nodded his head, his eyes falling low before he turned and opened the door.  
  
Stepping halfway out, Laufey only glanced once at the defensive god. “You have no need to trust me. But I will make sure you know everything about the path you are walking. I will not have you go in this blind. Nor alone.”  
  
“Not again,” the king whispered just before the door shut.  
  
Loki stood still for several moments, watching with confusion at the empty space before him. Laufey not only gave him a room and protected him from Odin. But he also allowed him his freedom and offered knowledge? Something Loki both favored. But was it truth?

Getting up, the god put his hand over an icy knob and turned it… it clicked open. “It’s real?”

He couldn’t fathom it. He detected no lie, and still only sees truth. “Finally getting a break?” He laughed, sarcasm dripping off of every word. “I doubt it. But I will be ready the moment things turn for the worst.”  


	16. Place In Ones Heart

Eyes roam a book of no name, a clean icy text carved in-script from within.  
  
All around the room given as his own, books were piled two groups separated from each other. Read, and not read.  
  
The option to leave his quarters was always there, he checked. He had snuck out and snooped, used very little magic to blend and ensure his stay was not a plot. Nothing emerged and as he was passed more books, he held no complaints.  
  
He nearly learned all he needed already, giving his speed in doing such a simple task as reading. He skimmed a lot of the information but still retained what was important.  
  
Fertile mother’s, those expecting. Were seen as rare and sacred. Something he disliked already. The fact that they are rare is why his blood father is Housing him. They needed more kin, even if mixed, and he proved capable of giving that... And a mixed blood of Odin's own kin.

A prince of both powers and rights to be an heir to both thrones. But it’s the Allfather’s the man was really interested in. Loki may not have heard it, but it was expected.

What else is there?  
  
Well, there was more. Apparently, during pregnancy, the Jotun expecting becomes weakened and needs the chill of their lands to comfort them. They need safety and excessive food, otherwise, they and their child could die. Would explain his natural instinct to return home here after his episode.  
  
Sighing, Loki became more frustrated as he continued to read. A Jotun needed their mate apparently, otherwise, the whole process of birth would be painful and the child itself would always feel hollow.

Is that suppose to mean something? Loki was without both and he turned out fine… he only needed himself, being completed by another was a weakness. Being attached to another, was a weakness.  
  
The book says he is attached, soul bound, heart tied.

No, he rejected this notion.

He will not follow this rule and will rip it clean in half.  
  
Shutting the book, the male moved to his bed, patting the furniture before seating himself. Slowly, eyes blankly watching the sheer wrinkle, he laid further on the mattress and closed his eyes to drift.  
  
A few days had come and gone. The AllFather, nor his son came by. Frigga had tried to reach out, the wisp of her magic getting so close when he pushed her out.  
  
He was afraid to tell her. Scared to confess this to her. That, he was pregnant… By Thor, Odinson. His raised as brother and his mother’s son.

It felt like a total betrayal… It felt sick.  
  
Shaking his head, he relaxed against the cool sheets, melting in the texture and wonderful touch that sent just the right chills down his spine.  
  


For now, this was his haven… For now, he was safe.

**  
~~**

 

Shuffling startled him awake.

Rising immediately, Loki moved back on the bed, red eyes looking over the surrounding area. They locked onto nothing at the door or the path towards him after it… Meaning, no one came in from there. That left-  
  
Crimson go wide as they caught sight of golden blonde hair, a man of sky blue eyes just at a still cracked opened window… looking straight at him.  
  
Two instincts struck him at that moment. Run, away… Or too him.  
  
He will choose neither. Slowly getting off his bed, the opposite end to Thor, Loki summoned his blades and posed defensively, trying to keep an air of aloofness with the hint that he would not allow the other a step closer.  
  
Thor didn’t seem to notice at first, taking three steps forward as Loki made three back. Two more... And he caught on.  
  
Guilt was seen in the golden man's eyes and Loki narrowed his own, slightly tilting his head at the sight.

Guilt?

For what?

What did Thor even think he did to warrant that?  
  
Loki never asked that though. For some reason, he was at a loss and his silver tongue failed to service him at that moment.  
  
Thor, “Loki,”  
  
No, don’t soften at the dejected guilt filled sound. Don’t fall.  
  
Hardening his gaze, the trickster straightened his stance and tilted his head high. “Thor,” he commented back, nothing more or less.  
  
This blues looked even worse off.  
  
Thor, “I’m sorry-“  
  
Loki, “for what?” His words were back.  
  
Thor seemed to freeze, trying to register the tricksters' words before sighing. Head low a hand went through slightly damp blonde hair, a few half-melted snowflakes all over him. It was then Loki noticed his once brothers state.

His lips were chapped, his body covered in fur that was, as well, damp. He still looked cold, and his colors dim… What had happened to him?  
  
Eyes becoming worried, Loki hastily eyed the blonde god feeling his worry climb.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Thor repeated, eyes cast low as he refused to look at Loki’s eyes. That begun to bother the raven haired man.  
  
Loki, “for what?”  
  
Silence.  
  
Loki was beginning to feel irate, waiting moments on end for his brothers' explanation or reason for his sorry state. “You can’t just apologize with no reason for it.”  
  
Thor grimaced.  
  
Why was he acting as if he was the one not wanted? Then again, Loki had never been accommodating.  
  
Fear sliding, Loki walked to the other, leaving a safe distance for himself to still escape if needed. “What are you here for-“  
  
Thor, “you ran… and it was my fault,”  
  
Blue eyes looked straight at red, the owner flinching when the blonde charged and hugged him. Loki could not react in time, everything going by too quick yet slow. His mind sluggish and his magic joined it.  
  
Thor, “I’m sorry for what I did… That after I forced you, I left. I got scared, scared of what you would say. Scared to be rejected.” Loki looked to the man wide-eyed, seeing the large blonde rise to look him in the face. “I don’t applaud what you have done to Heimdall… or running here. But I know, if I had not left you in that state that could have been avoided.”  
  
Loki hissed, slapping the other off. “You believe this is about the sex? How delusional are you! I could have easily escaped-“  
  
Thor, “you were panicking-“  
  
“I still could have broken free!” Loki cut him off, eyes flashing with rage. “You really believe that you raped me? I already told you before it was not possible or a problem. I have been through worse. Your guilty over a little force? Don’t trick yourself into think that hurt me!”  
  
Thor pulled him back close by his arm, eyes still locked onto dark red. “Then, what is it that hurt you?”  
  
Loki, “who said you-”  
  
Thor, “I can see you Loki… I can see it!”  
  
The word made the trickster silent.

Both stared at each other for a long time, the trickster seeming to become more tense by the moment.  
  
Loki, “you see noth-“  
  
Thor, “I see a lot of things… but not all things… I know I hurt you, and I am sorry. But I can’t know which of the many wrongs deeds I did if you don’t help me.”  
  
Loki, “Don’t you always like assistants,” the younger sneered. He tried to break free again when pulled into an even tighter hug. A shutter sigh left the larger and Loki stiffened as he was consumed by his smell. That comforting and alluring smell. “Let me go…”  
  
The man squeezed even tighter. “Please,” Thor beseeched, a desperate note to his words. “Please let me in. I don't want to lose you. Not when I finally know why you have always meant so much to me.”  
  
Loki froze. Eyes wide, they looked down at the man furrowed into his shoulder. Hope, relief, and a bit of fear. “What do I mean to you?”  
  
The words swam in the air for a solid minute, escalating into more as the blonde slowly rised. His blues looked into Loki’s own red, trailing to lips then back at eyes. Loki felt his heart beat faster, the blonde squeezing him closer as he felt the increase through their pressed together chest.  
  
Those eyes watched him more, thinking, something more clouded to Loki then the trickster thought possible. And then, Thor bowed towards him. Lips met his own and Loki felt his eyes flutter shut and sighed in relief. The strong arms holding him captive move down his waist, biceps securing his place.

Daggers dropped, long forgotten before even then, the Jotun prince edged up to fully embrace the kiss. When they pulled away, both looked to have a weight lifted, but as the time progressed, Loki began to look horrified and ready to run.  
  
“I love you,” Thor interrupts the other’s process, trying to look the most earned he ever has. “More than a brother… More than a friend… I love you, and I wanted to deny that I wanted you.” Kissing the slighter again, he heard his brother groan and arch. “I want you, in every way I shouldn’t. That was why I ran out. That is why I got so jealous and blinded by rage. It’s why I’m here now.”  
  
Loki, “then it’s not for an apology?” Thor jumped, beginning to panic and trip on words when the younger prince shushed him. “I’m pregnant.”  
  
The blonde stopped. Blue eyes gradually went wide, shock, confusion and then something Loki did not expect to see.

Completely opposite to what he originally thought he would see.  
  
Abruptly picked up, Loki was tossed onto his bed and the larger climbed over, not even a second passing as lips met his own in a heated and excited kiss. Laughter was heard as the blonde pulled away, his grin far stretched. “Then, when… Did you become tied to me? Did we become mated? You and I are soul-bound and now child bound?”  
  
Loki sighed. The oaf was far too happy about this.”Yes, yes.” He said, shooing the man away with a wave of his hand. “We will end up with a small demon child thanks to your damn fertility.”  
  
Thor’s grin became wider, the man sitting up and leering over him. “Well, even as fertile as I. The other has to be capable as well.” Putting his hand over the still flat abdomen, he rubbed the spot gently before placing a kiss over the younger males belly button. “You… will soon bare my child.”  
  
The excitement made Loki feel many emotions over this situation. More than he expected.  
  
Shifting underneath, he didn’t quite stop the other from gasping his hands and pulling them to kiss the back of each.  
  
Thor, “mother… was already aware of us. She was angry we were so foolish to not see this,” he chuckled out, kissing Loki’s lips before the man parted to argue. “She will be overjoyed when we return as lovers.”  
  
Loki sighed. “I can not go back just yet,”  
  
Thor’s eyes widen, then narrowed. “Heimdall…”  
  
Loki snorted, head falling back as he laughed. “He is alive, Thor. I could have killed him for spying on me when I was weak.” Glaring at the blonde now, he sat up, faces only an inch apart. “Tell Odin that his watchful eye should learn some respect in boundaries. He would not have been stabbed if he did.”  
  
Thor, “he was checking on you!”

  
Loki, “and?”  
  


Thor growled. The man was so easy to upset. “I will ensure Father will not imprison you. You will stay with me again all through the pregnancy.”

  
Loki cackled again. “Oh, as if you have the power. But that is not why I must stay.” Blue turned confused and Loki can only laugh at his brother, caressing his face as he watched the much larger man. “I am Jotun. I need my land and kin to help me through this. You know nothing. I only a little. Leaving risk losing the child and me. Do you wish that?”  
  


The thunderer rapidly shook his head, grasping the hand still on his cheek and turning to kiss it lovingly. Thor really was the adoring type of man, Loki nearly forgot.

 

Thor, “can I… stay here with you? The baby?” he begged...

What else could Loki really say, other than- “yes…”  
  
Thor pulled him into a tight, suffocating hug. “I thank you, brother.”  
  
Loki, “never was,” the norinet argued suddenly.  
  
The blonde pulled away with a hurt expression and Loki smiled more mischievously. “Lover… has a better but similar ring. Doesn’t it? Incest sounds rather unappealing.”  
  
Thor was smiling anew and kissed him roughly.

Now… What was he to do about their fathers?


	17. Agreements, Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has been edited! Now lol, but I probably still have mistakes ugh...

"So," A deep voice echoed, the owners red eyes moving all over the Asgardian god of blonde hair. That young god's blue eyes worried, yet, so hopeful. "You wish to be present for your mates' cycles and labor?"

Loki made a sort of annoyed sneer at the term Laufey had used, his arms crossed as he relaxed within the shadows of the courtroom.

Thor, on the other hand, smiled at the term. Joy and pride clearly visible. "Yes, I would, and I would also like to follow whatever rituals your people may hold for this important time of bonding. Our people are not close and have been at war for ages... But," he paused, the blonde lord looking to his brother with that goofy smile Loki always found himself entranced with.  
  
But It also gave him the urge to stab the man, knowing he was bound to say something stupid in just a moment.  
  
"For my mate," there it is, and Loki frowned. "I would like to put it behind us for the child tied between our two worlds so that they will not have to live in the same confliction his birth father was in since his birth."  
  
Hearing the end, red jewels grow wide at Thor's words. Loki had dropped his arms from their crossed position on his chest and looked to his lover with disbelief.

Loki, "You promise?" The young Jotun whispered to his brother, not even caring about the facts over him, but over their child. For them to not have to suffer what he had. for them to not end as his other children had.  
  
Thor, "I promise," he confirmed.  
  
Red eyes never left blue, the raven-haired Jotun clutching his chest as the blonde looked back to the king of these lands. Laufey's expression was mostly blank, his hand curled beneath the underside of his left jaw. His head was tilted in thought, his eyes searching like Loki usually had done. Something the two seemed to share in some manner.  
  
"You swear your loyalty to your bonded?" Odinson nodded, eyes returning to the still shock filled runt. "Then the decision is made."  
  
Thor immediately turned back towards the lord of the glacier lands. Bowing his respect before collecting his still befuddled lover and leading him back to their room.

Laufey had finished this meeting with his final words, more to be spoken later. But Thor knew when he was dismissed as right when Laufey had told him his acceptance, he had waved his hand towards the sorcerer's general direction.  
  
The travel was swift, quick, and immediately led to their conjoined room. Thor just wanted to be alone with his brother so they could speak again. Loki didn't seem to mind the rushed state as he followed with slightly messy footwork, the male tripping a few times with a slightly startled sound before he caught himself.  
  
It wasn't until they reached their door, crossed the threshold and Thor turned his back that the blonde released the Jotun, closing the entrance with a sharp twist and locking the door to secure their privacy.  
  
Thor only was able, after the night prior, allowed a short talk with his partner before he was brought out to the court before king Laufey. Loki had talked with the man for several hours, sometimes flipping into the homelands language and throwing the thunderer off. But from the look of the raven, he had not seemed to notice as he only did it when imitating the king who seemed to smirk at the slip-up.   
  
It was finally afternoon, and it was the first time they were left alone without worry. Without panic and without the two having to either, distrust each other or who they were with.  
  
They were together… And alone... Finally.  
  
Turning to face the raven, Thor did not expect his back to press against the stone door he shut; for Loki to press him into the structure as the younger god looked him up and down.  
  


"You promise?" The raspy question escaped, red eyes searching him none stop. "This... My- our child? They won't live in fear, be in danger or twisted by any horrible fate? You will protect them?"

  
The words were so desperate, hopeful, and all Thor could think about was all the nephews and nieces he had abandoned and allowed Odin to take despite it not being his choice to make. It was Loki’s, Loki's blood, but Thor only watched when he should have helped...

But at that time. Those times. Thor felt conflicted about his raised as brother. Their relationship torn asunder. Hate had inflicted them both and the older prince now realized, he should have never indulged in that. Who else could have saved his brother then him? How many times did he fail this man?  
  
Seeing the fearful red seem to die as he had yet to respond, Thor quickly recovered as he felt a hand try to release, jerking to grasp it and press it against his chest.  
  
Thor, "I promise, till the day that I die. You will not lose this child. I will not fail you as I did in the past when we were but kids. Young adults... I will not fail you again brother."  
  
Red eyes mist up, a sort of sobbed relief leaving the man. Something Thor had never seen, but he knew, Loki had to have lost his control due to the multitude of factors that had been building up.

His pregnancy, his soul bounded, a mating ceremony that was thrown into the ground as neither of them expected to end up this way. So much, too much. Thor struggled to find it within himself to push down his own weakness so to smile at the other prince. So, instead, he held his brother close and kissed just the edge of full lips, the corner twitching at the touch.  
  
Thor, "I promise, I swear, I will do anything, say anything. This will be different."  
  
The sudden stillness worried Thor, the silent quivering breaths increasing that worry. Loki did not say a word to the other as he seemed to absorb the words.  
  


Thor pulled from the small kiss and simply stared at the wide-eyed look he received. Multiple emotions went through usually guarded eyes, the man seeming to debate and become chaotic within.  
  
Loki felt lost. This would be different? A part of him felt rage at that. Different. Different why? Because Thor was the father this time? But that wasn't what the Thunderer had meant, and he knew that. Thor had made his amends and apologized for the past long ago through his actions rather than words.

Thor, despite not doing much when his Loki’s kids were taken and imprisoned, did try at some point, to help his children. Loki had used his projection to visit his children when he physically couldn't, and on a rare decade or so… He saw Thor.

Loki knew about those incidents but never mention it. He knew what Thor meant by his promise. To not fail him again, but joy was never enough for him, was it? A god of chaos needing it around him just as much as within.  
  
Shaking his head Loki decided on his own.   
  
No more.  
  


Pinning the larger god further, Loki crashed into large lips, cutting off the surprised gasp from the affectionate act.

Thor seemed to question him for a moment before relenting, his arms lowering down his waist to hold the thinner god as close as he chose to be.

It was a unique moment, one where Loki didn't bother with words, taunts or games. He simply stuck to the feel of skin and gently caressed the other with his lips as he continued the sweet but short constant kisses. Nothing deep or too demanding.

Slowing into a halt after just one more brush, Loki parted to bury his head into the firmer man's chest. "I trust you," was all he said, not going to think more than what he felt at that moment. Not going to complicate something as simple as it was. No more. No more twisted thoughts or warped hope into dismay.  
  
He would feel that peace he felt when the two were alone. When they were on that ship. Just them. And that was all that mattered... That and their unborn child.

 

**~~**

 

 ** _Six months passed._**  
  
Red eyes roamed the icy lands, the owner's hand running softly over the rounded mound that was their stomach. It was a familiar feeling he was not too bothered by, once birthing a child before. The first time, he did it as a test to his abilities and to see what women constantly went through.

The other reason... He truly believed he was capable of loving Hela's father, but In the end, the answer was what it was.  
  
He ended up alone and with a child, he couldn't even keep.  
  
(At least this one would be different.) He told himself, for he truly believed it.  
  
Thor was still here, present by his side though not currently near. Laufey had taken to teaching the Asgardian what an alpha male, the mate that had bounded the fertile one's soul, should do.  
  
Hunt to prove himself as worthy to handle a family, to feed his partner and to learn of how he should comfort his lover when they are to give birth. Loki wasn't bothered by those, factors either as it kept the blonde from gushing over him every minute of the day... But, he wasn't always safe from the unwanted affection. Their nights alone, they were by far the worst.  
  
Thor would stick close, drag him into a tight embrace and constantly pet the pregnant Jotun's rounded stomach in leisure. The touch was burning, his proximity to the runt Jotun driving him mad.

Loki hated it. Not because it did not feel good, but because it wasn't good enough.   
  
In this short time, Loki remembered one of the main reasons he only got pregnant once.  
  
The fucken hormones.  
  
Little did the thunderer know just how frustrated the trickster was. How disgusting it was to feel the need for more of that physical pleasure that pretty much led to the growing spawn inside of him. That desperate need for release despite his unattractive and unwanted state.

Who would touch a rounded male with no breast? Loki would never subject himself to the humiliation of asking for more than what he could just brush off and ignore. He just needed to find a way to make the thunder god disappear during the nights and his damn need can be quelled. He didn't need it the last time, he doesn't need it now.  
  
"And how is the young mother?"  
  
A hiss escaped the raven as he turned to the deep-voiced question. "Call me that again, Laufey king, and I will bring hel here on Jotunheim."  
  
The giant laughed and seated himself next to the sorcerer, legs thrown over the icy cliff's edge. "You are to be a mother soon. Three more months. And you will birth. Why deny such a proud title?"  
  
Loki glared at the man, then smiled. "Ah, grand... What is so grand about a runt birthing another runt? A child born to the very prince that was born from a king who murdered our kind? To top it off, "Mother," said king will not consider this monstrosity a legitimate heir so it will be branded a bastard child of a whore unwed. Care to explain?"  
  
The giant frowned, about to talk when the other abruptly stiffened up at the sound of another lord’s feet work. One he wanted to avoid.  
  
Loki, "Shit," he cursed ready to try and run away when Laufey pulled him into his lap and held him in his arms.

Footsteps crunched, "hm? I heard Loki was here." The confused Odinson spoke in question.  
  
The said raven hissed beneath his breath.  
  
Laufey had to hide his smirk, looking to the blonde prince dressed in all furs and leather, covered in blood and small cuts. "He left for a bath some time ago. He is to be checked by our Shamen soon.  
  
The smaller god hidden in his arms tensed.  
  
Laufey, "Hm... forgot?" he asked the young man in his arms but left the question open enough so that the blonde lord would not suspect anything. Thor hummed his affirmation to the king before he turned his back to leave.  
  
Loki was glaring at the king now, knowing to not vocalize his rage.  
  
The two stared at each other for a long moment. Waiting until they knew, Thor was out of earshot.  
  
"Why so upset at your mate? You can't be fed up already. I would have expected you to need him closer by now. It is always a desperate need at this time and will grow until after your child has grown at least to one. But then again. You have always changed the rules when it came to our kind."  
  
Loki scoffed, quickly removing himself from the other.  
  
Taking a few steps away, the raven glanced toward the temple and then back at the king. "Thanks for the unnecessary information," he spat. "But, I'm glad to know you were so needy at some point."  
  
This gained a frown from the older god to which Loki laughed at him. Turning to leave, the young sorcerer figured to have won when he heard the king laugh in mockery.  
  
Laufey, "he will find out your stalling. Your bond will make you too desperate to hide it soon enough."  
  
The god of mischief froze. Glancing at the older Jotun once more, Loki gave no other response than a simple. "No, he won't," and continued towards the temple.

 

**~~**

 

Laying on a table of stone, the structure covered only slightly by soft ice. Loki waited as the more feminine Jotun checked his stomach with odd tools and medicines. Magic's was not very known by these people, simple summoning ice or frost and their unique form alchemy.

Yet, through methods very different from Midgardians and Asgardians, they were capable of finding out all things relating to a Jotun’s health, their child, and even their technical gender. As Jotun also had more than one it seemed. Loki was not aware of this at first, believing all Jotun to have what he had.  
  
But he learned differently as of recent.  
  
Some carried both, the ability to fertilize a birth keeper and the ability to give birth. Others, only one. Loki happened to be like his father, mother... Laufey? He could do both, which explained one of the many reasons he was able to shapeshift so easily into an Asgardian or Jotun.  
  
A perk of his lineage he guessed.   
  
He preferred that knowledge over the idea of being only a birth giver. He did not like the idea of being a child bearer only. Sounded deeming even though they are considered the most precious.  
  


But it didn't matter.  
  
A soft animalistic hum left the Jotun over him, their hands beginning to annoy the sorcerer. Trying to sit up to push them off, Loki hissed as his stomach somewhat stopped him. The Jotun above seemed to worry at his actions, placing a soothing hand that he found more as an annoyance then comfort against his chest to press him back down and into his laying state.   
  
"Be still, young mother. You may have more than one life to nurture." The older looking Jotun purred and Loki nearly responded with the same sound, catching himself in time to force out another hiss.  
  
Loki, "I swear if you say I will have two. That fertile oaf is about to lose something of importance."  
  
The Jotun’s began to murmur to one another again in excited whispers as all brought more ointments that the elder would then massaged onto his abdomen. The touch was relaxing despite how it initially bothered him, a motherly air to it even though Loki know no true woman were held here. All men with slightly altered parts and features.

Loki still could not comprehend fully what it was about Jotun that made them so different from other races. He would need more than simple books to learn, but that would mean experimenting with others of his kind... A task unforgivable now that he was bonded and sadly, he held no want for any other than Thor.  
  
He already tried.  
  
He has not actually tried to screw someone else, that would be mad, but tried to see if he could possibly desire another. Simple glances and thoughts that's he grew disgusted of and quickly made him feel sick until the touch of his bonded healed him.  
  
Thor has destroyed him completely. But then again. Who better?  
  
The Jotun elder, "You hold twins, young prince."  
  
Eyes bolting wide, Loki kicked his feet off the edge and used his arms to sit himself up, learning before that sit-ups were not going to work to pick himself up. Muscles or not, his damn rounded gut kept him from normal mobility. He could hear screeches and other warning sounds of worry echo around and hissed back in response again, the sound not a simple slur of words but an actual animalistic threat.  
  
The three shamen backed off, arms high to show no held threat. They made more purring noises to try and smooth the young god but Loki growled out, scarring them into backing off.  
  


"Loki, no need to scare them." A deep voice chuckled, the sound making his whole spine shutter.  
  
Moving, red glared at the one who caused his problem. "You impregnated me with twins! You dumb fool. You and your oversized cock-" he began his string of insults as he charged the man.  
  
Now right before the blonde smiling prince, Loki was ready to punch him when both wrists were caught and brought down. "Release m-" his voice was cut off by rough, large lips.  
  
A small confused sound left the raven. A strained whine escaping as the larger man's biceps wrapped around his waist and pulled him flush, his stomach covered by the man completely. Creating a warm and peaceful sensation as a hand drifted to slip under his shirt and rub the mound with a calloused thumb.  
  
Thor's kisses were full of affection, the constant caresses to their unborn children making the trickster melt and begin that purr he tried so hard to never do.  
  
Why did his kind do this? So humiliating.  
  
Surroundings becoming warm and hazy, Loki was not able to fully comprehend his lover grabbing beneath his thighs and pulling him up. Cradled into the blonde lords' arms as he fell limply against his chest in submission.  
  
The other Jotun's cooed at the sight, the noise vaguely reminding the sorcerer that he should be annoyed but as he breathed in his lover's musk he simply forgot and closed his eyes, burying his nose into the others thick neck.  
  
A more quiet keening sound left the god and Thor tensed.  
  
The blonde seemed to think for a moment, his eyes felt on the trickster when he dismissed them both for their room.   
  
No arguments left the Shalmon at that, just more excited whispers.  
  
"We are done here, young lords. You may take your love," was all the elder of the three said as Thor bowed with only a slight incline of his head and turned to leave.  
  
Loki didn't think much as his mind just drifted to his lover's scent. He stood in the crook of shoulder and throat, more vibrational purrs escaping before he nipped the blonde gently. Thor is felt chuckling, the sound of a door opening alerting the noirnet that they were now in privacy.  
  
Feet still strolled around till the sound of curtains moved and the steam of a bath filled the air. Loki squirmed in that heat, unsure if he was fine with it. Thor seemed to notice and whispered to him a deep, "lower the temperature to what you like."  
  
The trickster smiled. "If I want ice coming up from the top?"  
  
Thor, "I've heard an ice bath is good for a warriors health when they overuse muscles... And I tend to overwork myself, very often." The blonde god laughed out.  
  
Loki hummed into him, still curled as he waved his hand. The room's temperature decreased, but only to a milk warm temperature. One hot bath is tolerable since Thor was too proud and stubborn to leave the icy lands for even a day.  
  
Thor is felt smiling as he kissed the crown of Loki's head, the man moving to place the sorcerer on the bench near the bath.  
  
Finally parting, Loki's mind mostly cleared as he watched the other strip, seeing dirt and grime coat most of the blondes exposed flesh. Cuts etched along muscle all over his skin.  
  
"You never bathed..." He stated as he now realized why Thor truly brought the both of them to this room.  
  
Looking at himself, Loki covered his stomach as he was able to clearly think. He did not want his brother to see him without fabric to cover himself. He also needed to keep his own lust in check. To feel horny while carrying a child was not a favorite of his. He still remembered how his wives felt during their time. He would comfort them during the time but he did not expect the same done to him as still a man. he was not, after all, a soft plush woman.   
  
Thor's hands are felt pulling at his shirt to which Loki shook his head and slapped the hand off. "I will go in after you. I just remembered I needed to do something."  
  
Thor, "and what's that?" An expected question.  
  
Red glancing up at blue, Loki parted his lips to speak but stopped.  
  
Thor had that playful smirk worn, a knowing smirk. His hands slowly made their way towards his shirt again, slightly tugging it up once more. "The only job you have... Can be done in this room, unless you have an appointment. But we already went, so, it's my turn to do my job." He spoke with a deep note to his words and a suggestive tone.

Thor removed Loki's clothes as the young prince was too caught up to register slapping him off again.  
  


Both bare, Thor's blue eyes look the other up and down, smile faint as he bowed to kiss the youngers stomach.  
  
A gasp was heard from the raven at the touch, a hand slipping behind the lords head and into blonde strands as Loki did not stop him from the affectionate actions.  
  
Thor, “beautiful," the older prince whispered, continuing to kiss up to reach an extended throat and higher to slightly parted lips. "How I wish we could have reached this point sooner."  
  


Laughter escaped the raven-haired lord at the idea. "It would have never happened earlier. I would have cut your cock clean off."  
  
Thor chuckled back, kissing those foul lips once more. "I have a feeling you would not, I think you enjoy our adventures more then you let on, brother."  
  
Loki clicked his tongue, suddenly shoving the blonde off as he stood. "Now, Thor. I already clarified many times to you. Never was." He spoke at Length, walking past the floored blonde and to the baths.   
  
Sighing at the touch, the sorcerer sunk into the slightly heated pool and sighed. "Twins. What kind of demons did you implant in me, oh lover?" He asked, using a term that rhymed with the other endearing term they once held for one another.  
  
Thor was heard getting up, walking to the baths to sink in as well, his hum of pleasure making Loki turn to face him. Eyes making contact, the sorcerer climbed on top of the older gods lap, eyes gazing down at the slightly erect penis of the man. Looking back up, Loki moved in to kiss the man who was still filthy from his hunt before pulling away a final time to reach for soaps.  
  
Loki, "turn so I can clean your hair. It's color of gold nearly looks brown in your state. Your body is yours to handle."  
  
Thor grinned, hand starting from a slender thigh and up to a rounded arse. "Hmm... I would much rather focus on yours."  
  
Grinning back, his teeth showing in his open-mouthed smile, Loki asked. "I worry for the children... You don't tend to be gentle."  
  
Thor, "hm, then maybe we shouldn't go all the way?"  
  
"Then how?" Loki began to purr again, pressing against the other as he slightly nipped Thor's lower lip. "What's your plan?"  
  
Thor let out a low groan as a hand rubbed him, his excitement growing. Letting out a hearty chuckle, Thor pulled the hand away. "My body is for me to handle. Remember?"  
  
Loki, "well, I changed my mind."  
  
"I didn't," Thor countered as he led the slighter body in his place against the base of the bath. "I wish to spoil you. But the question is... Will you let me?"  
  
Legs shifting until he was seated comfortably, red looked towards the plotting blonde and wondered. "Depends," he answered thoughtfully. "What's this spoiled action?"  
  


Grin like the Cheshire cats, Thor parted thighs and raised Loki to lay outside of the water. Climbing over, Thor only hovered Loki's chest as he softly kissed the mound again. "Anything... strenuous might hurt you. And as you commented before. I'm rather large,"

Loki snorted, just realizing now that he had insulted Thor with the words oversized cock. "Who said you would hurt me? My cry's might be of pleasure."  
  


Thor, "hmm, but like I said before. We are not focused on my body." he countered again.  
  
Loki relaxed in his position, mind wandering as he tried to think of what Thor was plotting. "Tell me," he gave up the guessing game, far too curious for his own good.   
  
Thor let out a sort of breathy laugh as he sat up straight, his eyes trailing down as he licked his lips. "Every time we do it. The first was interrupted by your need to get impregnated. The second I didn’t bother..." Blues glowing, Thor looked back at red. "I want to eat you out till you come, screaming my name."  
  
Breath caught. Red eyes grew slightly wide as he felt his insides clench. "We already," his voice cut off at the rough nature he heard. "You know I don't like it."  
  
Thor's grin was back in full, his eyes alight with a mischief rivaling the trickster's own. "A lie, Loki. You became so wet the first time, I felt you clench and spasm. Give me this. Let me see you come just by my tongue and lips."  
  
Loki made that keen whine of want as he slightly arched at just the sound of the others deep voice. "Are, you capable?" He tried to tease but instead sounded needy.  
  
Thor was already lowering between his legs, their laid down body bending it’s knees to give the other room. The blonde never gave a vocal response, instead, immediately moving in for his prize.  
  
A gasp escaped as Loki slightly clawed at the floor under his head. Breath Stuttering, he curled at the feeling of what the other was doing. Unlike the first, Thor didn't immediately penetrate with his tongue, lips moving at and mouthing at his insides, avoiding the member above as he flicked the small sensitive nub that caused the most sensations.  
  


Moaning as Thor continued to slowly suck and kiss below, Loki closed his eyes to instead concentrate on the effort the other put. "Y,you hn... do this. Often?" He questioned, knowing the talent didn't just come naturally, but instead of giving an answer, Thor moved forward and parted his legs further.  
  


A louder moan released, Loki hissed as he reached down to slightly pull at blonde hair. "H-higher, Ah! Th-there," he sighed, head falling back as the slurps reached his burning ears.

Biting his lips, Loki soon felt the tongue move inside and clenched on it. "Hah, Thor," he encouraged the other, legs jolting as he felt the tongue flex and he clenched again. His other hand came down to grasp at blond hair as he arched off the tilted stone floor to give Thor a better angle. "Oh, Thor..."  
  
The only sounds present was Loki's own voice and the smacks of Thor tasting him. A whine left as Loki begun to feel close, fingers imprinted on his held up thighs as only a tongue toyed with his insides, nothing else touching him. All he could feel was Thor’s mouth, that factor alone driving him higher.  
  
"Th-tho..r... no, more." He pleaded, arching further as he felt the man somehow reach deeper. "Pleas-ahmg!?" The sudden shout was caused by the light bite that the blonde gave, teeth suddenly rubbing one of his flaps. Shaking his head, another loud moan escaped as the man continued to toy with him before thrusting his tongue back inside. Toes curling, Loki jolted completely off of the floor as Thor rised with him, holding him mostly on his shoulders as he continued to eat him out.  
  
The moans came on more frequent, the small pleas turning into purrs of "yes" and "oh's"  
  
It was not until Thor felt those walls contract and the body held captive spasm that Thor slowed down, pulling out so that the raven contracted on nothing. Body confused, red eyes rolled back as he felt his inside coil. Everything came unexpectedly, heat, release, and his shouted orgasm that echoed off of the bathroom walls. It wasn't until the sound of running water returned that Loki realized he was completely on the floor again, his mouth left open as drool fell down his cheek, his own spend plastered over his stomach and chest.  
  
Panting, eyes lidded and heavy, the afterglow left the man very confused.

"Beautiful," Loki heard the other voice, eyes moving to the corners so to see the smiling blonde lord Looking down at him.  
  
Loki, "hope you know," the man paused to breathe, closing red exhausted eyes. "You are not kissing me for a month."  
  


Thor was heard laughing at the comment, the man seeming to not care. He probably didn't know how serious Loki was being about this. Ignoring that fact. The god just laid there as arms were felt grabbing him and pulling him back into the water.  
  
Shifting around, the two didn't properly settle till Thor held Loki into his lap once more and begun to wash the still somewhat drowsy god.

Loki noticed then that Thor was not hard… "Thor you're... you are soft?"

The thunderer chuckled, "I told you, I was handling you and me."

Loki, "you’re soft," he repeated, feeling like he must have turned the other off. 

Thor just laughed more, moving to his kiss his throat. "I came with you. Your voice is enough for me, and your face tipped me all by itself." 

Frozen in place, the younger god furrowed his brows. He didn't know what to say. "You came... without being touched?"

"I have hands you know," Thor continued to chuckle. "Your, organism. Lasted pretty long. Beautiful."

Now it made sense. Frown still worn, Loki turned to the Thunderer. "After this chil... our children. I'm returning the favor."

The blonde kissed his cheek, smiling against him. "Hm, in what way? That a suggestion to switch places?"

This finally broke a smile from the trickster. "Possibly."

Hands tighten around his waist, the blonde god hummed as he pressed against the raven, lips lightly kissing at already bruise cover shoulder, hickeys littering the entire expansion of flesh. “Looking forward to it."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! Another note lol. Since you guys waited so long I fitted smut, fluff, and plot all into this decent length chapter. 5000 words vs my usually 3000 is a vast difference. Hope you enjoyed it!


	18. Birth

Thor stood right outside of what the Jotun called, the sacred birth chambers. A large icy dome deep underground the icy landscape of the castle fields. The god had woken up to a punch in his face, sleeping soundly when his lover suddenly became vengeful.

He was startled at first, then amused, thinking Loki might have had another 'kick' and decided to take it out on him again. But when he opened his eyes, the trickster was flat on his back, drenched in sweat and groaning in slight pain.  
  
Red-eyed glared at him, teeth gritted as his once brother growled out, "Take me to the fucken shamen."  
  
Odinson had felt his insides drop as glee, panic, and a strange sense of awkward tension took over. He had quickly picked up the younger god and dragged him here where the shamen quickly acted. Taking the young mother and locking Thor just out the door... Now he just stood in wait.  
  
Not much sound breached outside of those thick stone and ice walls, increasing the man's worries. He vaguely heard the quick chatter of the shamen, the sounds somewhat panicked, quick, and bothersome. With all the noise they were making, it was impossible for him to hear Loki, and, knowing the noirnet... He was undoubtedly pissed off at their ruckus.  
  
The thumps of heavy steps alerted Thor, his sky blue moving to a man of glaciers. King Laufey was who came down, the giant's usually stoic expression altered by narrowed eyes.

Laufey, "he is quiet," the king spoke, not stopping till he towered right before the ice fogger doors.  
  
Thor watched him silently for a moment, thinking his words over carefully. "Loki, though always one of tricks and laughter. Is often quiet when doing other things. When we were trained on how to handle pain and torture, he would never let out even a single breath that sounded in the least bit pained."  
  
Laufey, "a high pain tolerance?" He questioned, eyes still on the door. "That is useless in this act. Giving birth is not the same and the last thing he should do is silence his pain. They need to know exactly where he stands so to help him accordingly. That is why he was brought down here. For them to help, not for him to focus on handling it himself."  
  
"He is stubborn," Thor halfway defended gaining a sharp glare from the frost giant.  
  
Laufey, "he is foolish and will cost the life of his cubs." he interrupted Odinson. "Least to say his own life. He is but a youth still, a newborn to his own kind as he just recently allowed himself to adapt his birth form. Too many complications can occur."  
  
"Complications," Thor whispered, head low as he thought the facts over. "Did, did you inform him about that?"  
  
Laufey, "yes..."  
  
Both were silent again, listening for any sounds other than the shamen. Only them and Loki was still silent. "If, If I go in ther-"  
  
"You can't, it's a law. The mothers in such a precious time are to only be watched by their kin of spiritual levels. They are most vulnerable now, and any form of distraction is not worth the chance." Laufey informed Thor before he even finished his question.  
  
The blonde now neared the door, placing his hand and forehead against the cold surface. "How long?"  
  
"Does it take to birth?" Laufey finished the question.  
  
Thor, "yes."  
  
Laufey, "he has been in for around six hours now. The longest has been twelve. The shortest, five. But he is a mixed blood giving birth to mixed children. How long does it take for you Asgardians?" The king asked, looking to the blonde god for his answer.  
  
Thor, "shorten each by at least 3 hours. Or so I have heard. I may be the god of fertility as well, but I have not chased after son's or daughter prior to this."  
  
The giant hummed and moved off and away from the door the younger god still laid upon. "Give him another hour, and if all is good, he should be done."  
  
That sounded reasonable. Thor bowed to show his agreement to the statement and respect, the king snorting at the show.  
  
Laufey, "To think and Odinson would be in my homelands bowing. The future really is unpredictable."  
  
Thor chuckled and smiled towards the king. "Yes, indeed. It really is and always will be a mystery."  
  
"..." Laufey only looked at him, eyes unreadable before he walked away. Thor knew why.  
  
What he said, was not towards the future... But a reference to Loki, the God of mischief. He was capable of seeing fragmented futures and the stringed paths that guided the process of time. The paths always altered by the trickster and laughed upon their arrival. Never. Predictable.  
  
Moving his thoughts away from that small fact about his brother, lover. Thor sat against the gate that separated him from his love, refusing to leave.  
  
He was worried, his fears having grown after Laufey kings words. But he will not change his actions, would not act out in his growing fear. He will put his trust in Loki, will wait for him at this door, and for their kids. He will trust him. Completely.  
  
An hour passed, then another. Thor never moved, staying against the doors without even a hint of wishing to move. He would not move until the end. He kept repeating, "trust him, trust him..." Making sure to ingrain it deeply within his own subconscious.  
  
Then a loud cry broke through the silence.  
  
Thor jumped to his feet, knowing that cry was not of a man nor one of those shamen. It was a child! And Second sounded off, just as loud as the first, two voices now resounding.  
  
Thor, "they are both... Both," he shook, desperately wanting to just barge in and see the three most important figures in his life. But Loki was still silent, still made no noise. His fear grew.  
  
Faced towards the door, it took everything in his power to not just shatter this structure where it stood, in his way... The only, barrier.  
  
Then it opened.  
  
Thor was greeted by the three Jotun that often checked on Loki, the eldest grabbing his wrist an dragging him in, the other two holding a bundle of cloth each. He did not have time to think what those bundles might have been when he suddenly had his love in his sight.  
  
Loki was a mess, a beautiful mess. His hair clung to his shimmering skin, his chest heaving, eyes half closed with exhaustion. His lips were only slightly parted, his body seated halfway up as the bed he sat upon was made with a seat's curve.  
  
He was seemingly dazed when he looked to Thor and frowned. "I'm never giving you kids again," the god immediately complained and Thor just beamed at him, taking his wrist back and rushing to the other, kissing him deeply.  
  
Thor, "I never planned to ask you for these... But you blessed me with them anyway."  
  
Loki snorted, head turned away. "Didn't plan to."  
  
"But you did," Thor chuckled, forehead against the younger gods.  
  
The shamen were watching in the back, cooing towards the young kin in their arms.  
  
Loki looked to them, then Thor. "Get our kids so we can see them already."  
  
The elder laughed, waving at the two younger shamen. "No need, we are bringing them to you to see young mother and father."  
  
Loki cringed at the name but commented nothing as one bundle was brought to him, another Thor.  
  
Pulling the cowl off, red eyes watched the babe with light golden skin, blue markings like the engravings on his flesh swirling all around like a type of tattoo. The babe had thin hair, the color so bright it almost seemed they had none, blondish white in nature. It took more after Thor it seemed.  
  
Looking lower, Loki saw what gender it held. Yes... It was a son. No extra parts besides the normal Asgardian anatomy.  
  
Thor was seen petting the back of his hand and caressing the child’s cheeks before moving to look at the bundle he had, smiling wide.  
  
The child in his hands, already had its eyes opened, faded black baby hair barely visible. Its skin was pale, blue flesh splashing where the cold air hit, fading when Thor would rub the spot leaving warm looking Asgardian skin.

What really caught both men's attention though, was those eyes. One green, the other, red. Blood red, looking just like a jotun's vs the bright green iris of the other side, red behind the iris instead of white. An unusual mutation... But beautiful.  
  
"What's its gender?" Loki asked seeing Thor frown.  
  
Thor, "Not It,"  
  
Loki, "Then find the gender out already."  
  
Thor's frown deepened, but he listened. "It's," he began to smile. "Like you, they are just like you are now."  
  
Loki watched the man curiously, seeing how the man still beamed, glowed with joy. He wasn't sure if that's how happy the man should be with their child being of both but neither gender.

A hermaphrodite was not something to be happy about. It was hard to identify yourself and it was hard to fit in. Judged for looking like a boy when you are technically a girl, but you can't be a girl because you also are a boy. Both exiling you and putting you down as neither.

"Gwenyth," Thor whispered, staring at the lovely child in his arms. 

Loki glanced at him, repeating the name, trying it on his tongue and smiled."

Loki, "white, fair, blessed... I like it. That's what the name means, no?"

Thor gave him a nod, gently kissing the baby right at the crown of their head. Glad you like it, and." He looked to their son. "What is his?"

"Alphonse," Loki mumbled, Laying the child on his chest as he closed his eyes, grinning wide. "Ready for a fight... Fitting considering his father.'

Thor could only laugh, mumbling the child's name every time he bent down to kiss the jotun princes lips. 

Thor, "Fitting indeed." he chuckled, lowing the second babe to lay on Loki's other shoulder, pulling thick skeets over all forms as he saw them all fall into a deep sleep."Thank you," the thunderer whispered, bowing down to kiss Loki once more. "Thank you, so much... My love."  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this chapter is fairly short, but that's because it has been such a long wait and this was all I planned to address. Two more chapters left and this will be counted as complete! 
> 
> After that, I will be wrapping up my other fic's! Maybe after, like... A month after completion? I will move to the other Thorki fic I started but left on hold until I finished with this one. 
> 
> Thor: Everchanging
> 
> Loki would be much the same as this, Sex wise. 
> 
> Asgardian: Male
> 
> Jotun: Intersex


	19. Acceptance

Sitting in bed, two infants at either end of his hips, Loki watched his newborns with utmost love and affection. They were already slightly grown, as, it turned out. Jotuns grow quickly at the infant stage. Within the first month, they reach what Midgardians call toddlers. 3-4-year-old bodies so to be able to articulate and walk. Asgardians are slower than that, but as Loki birthed them, they were closer in purity and the speed they grew at, was closer to his.

They were not fully toddlers yet, but, they were bigger than a normal newborn. It had been some more weeks. Possibly a month and a half. Not bad... And Odin was still quiet. It didn't feel quite right. Frigga had stopped reaching out to him quite a while back. He wondered on that too.

Do they know? Do they not? They have to... Are they plotting against him? Ready to dispatch the abominations when they could. Frigga wouldn't. But, it wasn't as if she stopped Odin from doing what he had and has done.

One of the infants began to kick and squirm. Looking down to see who, Loki was not surprised to find that it was Alphonse who squirmed so much. The kid was kicking and fussing just because he fell a little off centered from his brother. The Twin, Gwenyth, still sleeping soundly, just with a frown.

Sighing, Loki picked up the fussing child and looked at him with a frown. "You are going to be just like your father later... Aren't you?"

The kid's eyes opened in response, a whinny cry escaping tearing up blues. A small hand was felt tugging his robes then and Loki looked down to see his other child staring at him blearily. One green iris open, the red behind making it pop. His other eye closed as the right side of his face/cheek was smashed against the bed.

Loki watched as the others lip began to quiver and groaned quietly before picking Gwenyth and cradling him alongside Alphonse. The minute the touched, they calmed, hugging one another as their eyed closed one more and sleep overtook them.

(Fickle children,) Loki thought.

Watching them, he didn't bother to lie them down again. He wasn't in the mood of crying twins. It was a hassle dealing with two. Including since both only behaved when Thor was really around. Brats, they had to give him all the problems.

Running his hand through high lighted hair, Loki watched the seconds older one squirm, Gwenyth. Though their features have not fully developed, Loki could tell this kid was going to look more like him and probably has already adapted his ability to shapeshift. His skin was inflicted with many spots of white, blotches of blue. As if he was a Jotun with Vitiligo. But his marks were on and off. There and gone, unlike his twin. The golden-skinned son with blue marks that popped out vibrantly. This and that the splotches always moved locations proved that to Loki, his child was already talented with the ability to shapeshift but lacked current control. That and the fact that his blackish silver hair grew golden strands. Much similar to his father, whose hair he would not stop playing with and the ashen tone of his younger twins.

The two, besides colors and eyes. Looked a lot alike. Round faces, big eyes. Smallmouths and chubby bodied, fingers and toes. Grab a black and white picture and there was no difference. But its when they actually grow into their own skins that they will change. Only time would tell.

"Loki," a voice whispered from the doorway. The trickster looked up to see his blood father, the man wearing a soft, barely accountable smile. He ushered him inside with a tilt of his head and saw the grown man gracefully make his way down. He stopped just short of towering the younger god and kin, that purr vibrating within his throat and traveling to the small infants. The children did off imitations, curling further into one another as the sound seemed to sooth them further.

Loki did not replicate the noise, as he did not understand still and refused to follow those natural instincts. Instead, he just smiled and watched, and when he felt bored. Passed them to the older Jotun that panicked for that split second in surprise. Loki had to suppress his chuckle and moved about the room to check out the window... Looking far off and towards the Bifrost.

Loki, "Has he really... Not tried anything?"

Laufey stood silent. An answer all on its own.

Loki, "he has not? But why?" He continued to press. Still, silents. "Where is Thor?" He shifted his question's. Same answer. Silences.

The god of mischief turned to look towards his blood father pointedly. "Is that why? Why he has been gone, why Odin has been silent and Frigga far away? You knew, all along? What Thor has been doing all this time?"

Laufey, "only as of recent... It was something he decided to do so to make sure you and the kids would be safe. I was not for it, at first. But I understand his reasoning."

Odd... Was what Loki thought.

Nothing had really happened from Thor talking to them about what happened? About the kids, their bond? No explosions? Attacks... "What news followed. What have they been saying?"

Laufey now chuckled. "Ask your love. He will be here soon."

That smug smile he wore as he placed the twins down and walked to the door annoyed Loki to no end. But he can't snap and wake up the kids with his negative energy. Nor could he leave and chase after the older Jotun as he left. Cause, again. The kids.

Loki, "bastard," he settled for as the door clicked shut.

Loki went back to his kids, moving the small bundles under sheets and towards the center of the bed. He was about to walk back to the window when he stopped himself and frowned.

Looking at the twin bundles, sheets, he then locked into pillows. Decision made he grabbed multiple and made a fort around the infants and covered them again.

(They can't part or roll off then,) he logged before finally waltzing back to the window.

Looking across the entire vast kingdom, seeing its mostly diminishing state. He wondered idly. If the casket was returned, would it prosper a new? But then again. Would that be the time Laufey finally turns? Or, would Odin choose then to invade and take it back? It wasn't like the Allfather could use it. But he was very keen on keeping it from the Jotuns. Yet, had the king made much of a fuss over the fact that he, Loki, had stolen it? Surely he had to have a general idea as to who had it? Loki had used it on Heimdall. The dark man had to have snitched?

"Enough thinking," Loki grumbled to himself when he felt something breech his consciousness. A pigment or so he thought.

Brows knitted. Loki knee where exactly he detected it. Debating on if he should or not. Loki tilted his way slowly to face the intruder when met with a surprise.

Wide green eyes stared at him, long black hair trailing all the way towards the owners back. A replica of him. Younger, odder. The shock in the replicas eyes was almost palpable as the clones face was frozen, eyes nearly bulging out.

Loki, "hello?" He chuckled to the other.

The clone dissipated immediately. Interesting. The trickster didn't think too much about it though. He was aware of the many paths through time and the possibility of crossing over. He tinkered with it before. Though, he had to admit, what caused that form of himself to grow so curious. No matter.

The door opens again, and Loki only twitched at the sound of hurried footsteps. He could feel his dog like lover trip over to him and Loki hissed him into a halt.

Thor, "Loki, I just come home. What did I do wrong now?"

The trickster rolled his eyes, turning to see his no doubt, pouting, lover.

Arms crossed, laid back against the cold icy window. Loki fixed Thor with a glare that expressed enough rage for the blonde to squirm.

Blue eyes looked down, the man shuffling from foot to foot. "Sorry," the lord mumbled in defeat. He didn't even know what he did wrong. Obviously. But ever since the sex and kids. Thor has been quick to submit to his emotions every time. Even if Loki was wrong.

The trickster began to feel his lip twitch into a ghost of a smile, but stopped himself while he was ahead. Is this what mortals referred to as being whipped? That thought alone nearly made him burst into laughter. But again. He had to hold himself. They had a more important matter to speak of.

Loki, "so, how is Odin taking everything?"

Thor nearly jumped out of his own skin. The fear in those usually intense blues was very welcomed, considering the topic and how he had lied to Loki about his whereabouts for so long. "You have improved on your lying, lover. But, when caught, you might as well spit it all out at once. It's written all over your face."

Thor was seen shuffling again, his eyes down once more. "Sorry... I didn't mean to lie-"

Loki, "oh of course not."

Thor, "I didn't!"

Loki, "I don't care, Thor, just tell me already."

Odinson paused. Looking to his once brother, he seemed to relax a bit as he realized. Loki was not mad. His arms were still crossed, but his scowl was gone. He was not smiling. But he was not frowning either. Still, he had to test his luck.

Thor, "so, you're not mad?"

Loki now frowned. "I will be in just a minute if you don't up and answer already you dumb oaf."

The blonde chuckled nervously. "Uh, oh... Ok."

Standing straight. Thor looked to the Bifrost. "They are... Happy? Proud even. They want to see the children. "  
Silence... Thor took a chance to peak up, seeing why Loki had gone so quiet. He did not expect the parted lips and wide gaze.

Loki, "what..?" Was all the trickster managed to muster.

Thor smiled at him. Calm and reassuring. As Loki seemed to start walking back, Thor followed and hugged him, placing soft soothing kisses at the crown of his head.

Thor, "father seemed aware that we could possibly court one another. He did not expect it like mother. But, he hoped that maybe, in your heat, you would end up with me and I with you... that way he did not have to worry about you being tied to a bad mate... Or me going back to Jane."

"And this finalizes the treaty he always wanted," Loki whispered at the end of Thor's words, pushing off. "Was this his plan all along?"

Thor was starting to feel fearful. "Loki, no, I don't know. But does it matter if we are happy?"

The trickster shoved him off. "Happy or not. You know I hate being his puppet."

Thor sighed. "Loki, it was a side thought. That of courting us. He dismissed it years ago when you proved more like my little brother. It was dismissed long ago. We ended up together by a chance of fate. Because of how we feel about one another. Odin thought of it. Once. But we chose this. Did we not. Did we not choose them?" He pointed at their kids, watching still crimson eyes trial and pause.

Loki, "we, did..." He whispered, a bit unsure before mumbling it again, moving forth to get caught by much larger arms, comforted within a strong hug.

Thor didn't bother to say anything for the time. Just comforted his lover. Once brother. Best friend. Saying something might set him off and now was a bad time to chance that.

A bodily shudder and the younger god seemed to have calmed, a loud sigh heard as he pushed back to stare at the taller. Only inches more. He was not as unstable as Thor's eyes suggested he was. His body just instinctively told him to go into his mates warmth to calm down. His mind was unusually clear now... Becoming more so as he continued to look deeply into baby blues.

Loki, "if he is fine... With it all. Let us see this ourselves. Me, the kids. Let's see how Odin truly reacts when we are in his face and not just spoken about through words alone."

Thor smiled at him gently, his hands left caressing the sorcerers lower back in an unconscious habit of comfort. Something Loki noticed long ago but never spoke about. He enjoyed it, but he would not bring it up. Just secretly indulge in it.

Thor, "when, would you like to go?"

Loki, "now,"

Thor, "pa-pardon?"

The trickster grinned. "The, sooner. The better. And I'm sure done with this freezing climate, I could use..." His hand crawls over Thor's bicep as he dragged off his words. "A change in scenery."

The blonde was seen gulping, muscles tensing just a bit. Loki smiled slyly at him, letting his hand crawl up the rest of the way before snaring him and pulling the blonde down into a deep and needy kiss. Thick arms tightened their hold before pulling the slighter body flushed to his, groaning at the feel of teeth and wanting to become a little rough with his lover as well. But he held off.

Groaning at the want and in annoyance to the need of parting, Thor growled at his fisty lover as Loki tried to nip along his collar and throat, pulling his back by long black locks and glaring down at those oh so playful green. "Don't tempt me with this when you suggest leaving now... Both of us know, we get in that bed. Only two things happen. I devour you or... The kids wake and they devour our time."

Loki just grinned. "I like, the first."

Thor grinned back. "Then, tomorrow it is."

 

~~

 

Loki didn't want too... But Thor suggested the normal way. By the Bifrost. Loki would have rathered the caves linked to the many magical branches of the worlds. Its travel time was random, uncontrollable. But he was very good at crossing those invisible paths... But Thor worried for the small ones. So he gave him this. He can agree with those paths being maybe a bit too dangerous for the younglings.

The minute they were into the watcher's tower, Loki had shifted into his usual green, hiding the bungle in hand by keeping it closely pressed to his chest. His eyes moved to the keeper, golden on him, both silently staring. weary of one another. But the said nothing. Loki did smirk, that condescending, cocky, threat-filled grin. But Heimdall did nothing. Blank-faced as he watched the other, then glanced to Thor.

Heimdall, "I hold no ill will Loki," he said before addressing his golden prince. "Your father will be surprised as, we were not expecting this."

Thor nodded once before looking to Loki, knowing all too well why that was. Loki made it so it was impossible to see Jotunheim, and that smug smirk he wore at the look Thor had just given him made the blonde god frown further.

Heimdall's was seen from the corner of his view, inspecting the bundle in his hands, as Loki kept his well hidden. This would be the first the Guardian saw the children... That's right. And all though Thor would love to show his dear friend. Loki was for sure against it.

Thor, " warn the king that we are on our way," he sighed out.

Heimdall bowed. "Of course my prince."

The parting was quick, as Loki quickly started to walk as soon as that final exchanged ended, not wishing to talk to the darker man. Thor followed silently. He did not know the full story as to why Loki loathed the gatekeeper, but as the two usually seemed fine with this strongly placed borderline, he never bothered to question it, as... It was not really his business. Unless Loki decided it could be.

The walk was mostly quiet. Thro stood close beside of Loki, watching his lovers every move to make sure there was no discomfort. He found none. But then again. It could just be a lie, as most things were. Still. He was here. That was what mattered, that, in the end. Thor was here for his other half.

The reached the palace Doors with ease, the long golden structures parting with ease to reveal the golden throne and its king and Queen. Frigga, immediately, walked down at a pace far too quick still count as composure, yet still so elegant as she reached Loki and hugged him. The god was seen tensing at first, eyes wide before they relaxed, the keeper's body slouching as he hugged her back with only one arm. The child in the other only stirring slightly.

The movement was so small, yet it captured Frigga's attention as she moved back to gaze down at the small babe of off-colored eyes. A single green iris on the left and red jotun on the right. His grandmother cooed, taking her grandchild as it was her right. It really was. And Loki did not fight her about it. Just watched silently with a soft smile.

Thor took it all as good and moved further down the throne room to their father. Loki's eyes were felt drawn to him as he got closer to Odin, and the Allfather himself seemed wholly aware. He put his hand up to pause Thor's pursuit.

Odin, "Frigga, please join me." He requested, the queen nodding and taking the child with her. Loki showed some dislike towards it, but couldn't bring himself to stop her as she fawned over the child. And that sly smile she wore showed she knew that. Like mother like son. Loki really was so much like his mother and at moments like this. Loki somewhat wished they were less alike. Just so he had an advantage sometimes. But, then again... He loved having someone who knew him so well and cared.

frigga was by Odin now, hoping somewhat as she made the small child giggle, small pale hands reaching out, randomly splotching with blue. Frigga took the small palm and kissed them tenderly, her attention entirely snared. Odin just smiled at her and the child then turned to Thor and Loki... Smile gone. But not on purpose... What expression should he be wearing when one child scowled at him, the other looking unsure?

Odin, "Loki, Thor... My sons." He began, his face becoming apologetic. "I am glad you are both well... And Loki, that you are well."

Loki made no sound. Just watched silently.

Odin. "Thor told me of what has happened, and I am glad for you both. Glad you are well, in love. Together and happy."

Loki still stood silent, his calculating eyes cold and unmoving. He didn't even smile. That signature smile. Just stood frozen as if not even present. Odin began to look hurt, a more mortal like emotion coming over his face. Something he usually never allowed and it did give Loki's mask pause as his lips parted only slightly.

Odin, "Thor has told me about how you felt. Your arguments. Reasons. About... Your other, kids. My grandchildren."

The raven sneered. "What do-"

"I sent them all to Hel... With their sister after talking to her." Odin cut off, catching the young sorcerer off guard. "I can't let them loose. I can't take back what I did, and even just sending them to her might not be the wisest choices. But she could help them. Her family, and in time. These young ones can meet their brother and sisters. You can see them more regularly if you so wanted to. They are not dead. Alive, but in her realm."

Silence.

Thor turned to watch Loki, seeing how the god was frozen with his jaw fallen. He said nothing, just stood, frozen, stunned. Trapped in disbelief for several long moments before he finally asked- "Is this the truth?" As he turned to Thor.

The blonde smile, nodding his head. "I heard everything you said to me... I heard it all and wanted to make it up. Me, and father. We both wanted to make it up."

Loki looked back to Odin, Then Frigga who was now looking at him with that motherly smile. And finally, he smiled back. The smile carrying on to Odin before he looked to Thor and waved his hand. Now hiding his face.

Loki, "let him see his grandson already." He whispered and Thor chuckled.

Moving to his lover, he kissed the crown of his head before moving to Odin and passing the twin. Frigga moving to also place the second down as the two children immediately hugged one another then looked up to the much bigger and older god with wide eyes. The Allfather could only smile, bright and wide.

Thor was back at Loki's side, coxing him into turning to face him, getting a glance and then the god hid again but pressed into him. "You keep to your promises... And even went so far to correct something you didn't have to."

Thor chuckled, pressing many soft kisses along his lovers revealed throat. "I will do anything for you Loki... Anything. For you, and... Our kids."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Fuck it! I AM DONE! One more chapter guys and also, that whole Loki clone thing. It has relevance but not much. I have a one-shot Thorki. Its called Thor: Multiple fates. 
> 
> I will be making a second part to that. Which was why that Loki trolled in this. A sort of easter egg for those who read that one. After the next chapter. I will post the second one shot! A smut of course. Enjoy guys.


	20. Chapter 20

Laying on a royal sized bed, fit for any kind golden, blue, and green streaked all across this large space. Green eyes gazed at two children. The sizes of now toddlers, if not a bit older. The god smiled at his kin, his pale skin hiding blue beneath as he enjoyed Asgard's warmth.  
  
Loki, "Gwenyth," he called. The youth tensed then turned to his birth father. His eyes were still red in the back where there should be white, one iris crimson, the other Green. Blue was not very present on the kin in this warm weather, but the minute they went to Jotunheim, he would be dipped in the color as would the god of mischief, his birth giver.  
  
Gwenyth watched his father warily, quietly. He was playing checkers with his twin at the floor table, wrong of course, but they were trying. His twin, Alphonse, looked grumpy, arms crossed as he glared at the floor before playing with the carpet he found.  
  
Loki scoffed off the laugh he wanted to release at the pout the more Thorish one gave. Just like his father, and at that moment Gwenyth raised a brow, the silver black hair as expressive as the parent in the room. Loki mirrored the action and smiled gaining a soft laugh from the kid... They were already so expressive.  
  
Loki, "we might visit Grandfather Laufey soon," he told the youths, seeing the kids both smile at one another in excitement. More positive then he when it came to seeing the now old god. Amazing what time can do. How a single birth and unity could change so much.  
  
As the kids went back to rambling, well, Alphonse actually. Gwenyth just smiled at his brother and nodded his head with keen interest, Loki had gone back into his own mind.   
  
smile fading, he waved his hands before the center of his chest and summoned a still held onto treasure.  
  
A blue rectangle of glacier powers, giving off an already almost too icy chill, he did not let it fall in his hands as it just floated within the gap of his arms. Staring long and hard he thought. A good amount of years have passed since he had hidden this relic. He really should return it, but he feared it.  
  
"You still haven't returned that?" A deep baritone voice questioned rupturing the aged god's attention.  
  
Loki gazed up at his mate, Thor, his husband now as told by the golden ring round the gods thicker fingers, a silver on his own more slender hands.   
  
Putting the casket away, Loki started to roll his ring in a form of habit, a habit Thor was fond of as he caught it and smiled joyfully. "I thought you had already given it back, been many years to have yet done so. Why not pass it soon?" Thor asked of his love.  
  
Loki sighed, looking at the two kids who were still playing mindlessly, but he did notice the more Jotun of the two tilting his head just a bit, listening less to his brother and more to them. A clever childlike himself, but the other was not a fool either. Alphonse gave a snarky smile to Thor behind his back and then grabbed Gwenyth's arm and ran to the door. "Let us see Grandma and Pa! They know!"  
  
Know what? Loki didn't know, they still have yet to finish there on sentences properly for some reason. But both knew EXACTLY what they were talking about and referring too. Somewhat problematic for the older gods to deal with, but Loki will handle that at a later date.  
  
Attention back onto his husband, Loki slipped off of the bed and moved to stand. By the time he was on his feet Thor had already reached him and pulled him close. Locking the younger god within his arms, secured by the waist before he used his right hand to tip the sorcerer's chin and kissed gently.   
  
Thor, "every time I come back and see this room. You, the kids, I just feel this overwhelming warmth. So consuming and welcoming... And I just feel blessed."  
  
The emotional downpour struck Loki for a moment, the god's green eyes almost baffled as he looked at his love, then he smiled. Softly, somewhat taunting, conceding. But yet, welcoming, loving. Loki said nothing back, no loving word as he didn't seem to want to use his silver tongue for that, as he seemed to never do. But, instead, he tipped his head higher to kiss the man who poured out his love through words and recompensed them through action.  
  
Loki, "I had planned to return this today... With our boys." He whispered with a satisfied smile. Both children went by the term boy, he, his, him. They preferred it, so Loki treated both the same. As his and Thor's sons. Users of magic and might and soon to be kings.  
  
Born to be kings in their own right. Destined to rule. Both. Not one. Both...  
  
Loki moved to wound his hands around Thor's shoulders and tipped up further to play and curl his once brothers wavy locks. "I always preferred your hair long. A shame it was short for a time really."  
  
Thor laughed, shaking his head all the while. "I would have never had short hair if by choice."  
  
Loki, "Ah but it gave me a good laugh."  
  
Thor could only smile brighter, kissing his love once more before pulling away and tugging on Loki's wrist till their hands intertwined. Eyes full of affection, respect, want peace. Both were on equal grounds on how to feel, both at a final line of where they would settle for the rest of their lives.  
  
Thor, "let us head to Jotunheim then, Lover."  
  
Loki grinned. "Brother," he teased gaining a small huff and false frown that still somehow curved up.  
  
"Lover," Thor repeated watching Loki practically glow with the open-mouthed smile he showed.   
  
Loki, "lover."

  
  
  
**~~**

  
  
  
  
Both red and green iris search around, looking at the snow blizzards and vast lands of snow. Through the cold, a warmth filled his soul as he took in this land and its pureness. White all around like the furs over his body. His hair had whitened now almost completely versus the black hint it gave when in the warmer lands, his blue splotches all over but not completely coating him.   
  
A warm hand squeezed his own and he turned to face his brother, twin. Icy blues glow in his direction, the blue carvings on his brother's body also lit under the frosted sun of these lands.   
  
Alphonse, "You ok, brother?"   
  
A voice asked within Gwenyth's mind from his brother. The feel of the question was what alerted him really, not a sound, and the feel of his twin buried deeply within his conscious.  
  
Gwenyth, "good," he said out loud with a smile, not as sharp as his brothers and timider. His birth father, Loki, glanced down at him curiously, then looked away, not bothering to question it but Gwenyth continued to stare anyway, silently.   
  
He wondered if his father would get mad at them for the secret conversations one day. They originally thought everyone could hear them and found out. Only they could. It was weird to learn that they must open their mouths and provide sounds so different from the ones in their heads. So off, but they had to in order to not worry their fathers.  
  
But, Odin and Frigga knew how to help them. They told them to hide it for now even though he told them Loki would soon find out once he wanted too. Which meant, their timer would truly begin once Loki decided it was time he should know.  
  
It wasn't big... At least, that was what Alphonse had said but, Odin told them there is something more too it. Jotuns don't born twins and Asgardians have not mated with Jotuns for eons as a history of war and blood separated them. That and size and that everything Loki birthed was always different and unique, dangerous. What could this ability mean and become in the future? Odin would not tell.  
  
An all-seeing father does not always give or say the future if he sees it, and Loki, having an ability to toy with time and fates in some way, avoided doing so often and had put his trust in Thor for now. But when he learns of the future like Odin... What would his reaction to be if Odin himself said to keep it?  
  
"Brother," Alphonse called onto Gwenyth. "Look at me, Do not worry." He said the most part out loud, the end into their minds.  
  
Thor was now over them, his large arms suddenly grabbing both and settling them on his shoulders. It gained a startled squeak from Gwenyth and laughter from Alphonse who hit the top of their fathers head in a bit of resistance. Thor laughed back, loud and boisterous, echoing the winters and carried by the wind. It brought warmth further into Gwenyth's soul and he cuddled to his father of gold, small hands hugging the arm large arm securing his lap.  
  
Thor glanced to see his more Jotun son's caress and moved to kiss the kids head gaining a meek smile, the child releasing the hug to rub his forehead. When the god turned to smile at his love, Loki was unfocused in his stare towards them. His smile unguarded and pure till he caught himself and flushed somewhat, turning away with a slight frown.  
  
Thor couldn't help his chuckle as he and Alphonse both loved to laugh and express themselves so openly, gaining a small glare from Loki just making Thor want to kiss him desperately. But he promised to hold off in front of the kids.  
  
A shame.  
  
Through gates, into the castle of frost, they walked in most welcomed. All the way to the court, the throne, they were not guided as they made their way. Guards yielded to them as they made their way with respectful bows, some with smiles, others stoned-faced. But that was the people and these lands. All stoic.  
  
Once finally within the throne room, the large doors closing behind, Thor placed the kids onto the ground to which they quickly adapted and ran towards their grandfather, King Laufey.  
  
The giant stood at his throne, seated proudly, but as the patter of kids raced to him it melted into the soft form of a loving father, grandfather, and with one hand he swept both up.  
  
The giant of large red eyes looked down on his two kin lovingly, smiling softly at each child.   
  
Laufey, "My children, how are you?" His voice rumbled pleasantly, echoing off the stone and ice walls.  
  
Both kin smiled, Gwenyth holding the larger gods thumb for support so to stand, Alphonse, crisscrossed at the center of the giant's palm, smiling brightly up at the man."  
  
Alphonse, "we are!" He yelled, Gwenyth looking at him with a mumbled "good" to finish the sentence.  
  
Laufey nodded his head to them in the form of a bow and place them back down to look at the parents and his son. "And you, Loki?"  
  
The sorcerer scoffed. "As always, but I know that's not the question you want to ask."  
  
Laufey smiled, the sarcasm from the youth not bothering him the least, his sons Sharpe tongue known to all since eons ago. The response wasn't a jab, it held no hostility, was just the usual the sass the mischievous god always gave.  
  
Laufey, "Yes, indeed." He drawled. "The sudden visit with no warning. And, although I am grateful to see my son and heir, and my grandchildren, I have to request a visit for something as simple as that."  
  
Loki grinned. "Yes, you do."  
  
Thor gave off an exasperated sigh, luring his kids into the safe expansion of his arms as the two other gods spoke, not taking the game away from his love and letting the two blooded kin toy away.  
  
Laufey, "you come with a purpose, as always, but I have no inkling as to what that is?"  
  
Loki, "You may have just one, no?"  
  
The giant leaned back, eyes hard on the much smaller Jotunar. "I may, but, I may not. Wordplay and games all do well. But, in the long run, cause problems more often than fix."  
  
Thor released another heavy sigh.  
  
Loki glanced to him, his grin diminishing. Thor was tired of the staling all ready, but Loki still felt unsure about this. If he gave it, then what? Yes, it heals the Jotun, but will Laufey still be an ally after that? That was what he feared. HIs kids being here if this god turned last minute even though he already knew better.  
  
sighing to himself, feeling now shaken, Loki looked to Laufey with all seriousness. "I wish to return something I have had since the day I first found my true heritage. A Relic you need and want I'm sure."  
  
Laufey shifted forward on his throne, fingers crossed and elbows planted. He gazed long and hard at the small family below expressing no emotion. "I know of what you have, I can sense it from here... But I never bothered to ask you of it. It's a need, a want. But, I can't force you to give what you don't want to back."  
  
The answer held much wisdom and proved part of Loki's belief right. Laufey was well aware from the start what Loki had. Meaning, so was Odin... Yet both left it be, could it be for the same reason?  
  
(Probably.) Loki laughed to himself shaking his head at the ridiculous fact that he would indeed keep the idol till he wanted, which he had.  
  
Loki, "I wish to return it now if you would release me of the frosted casket. I don't enjoy babysitting it."  
  
Laufey now smiled, hand coming down to gently caress the side of Loki's face. "It brought you comfort off-world and added you many times. But I do think it is time to restore our people and return it to them. To heal the kingdom before your son's rule"  
  
At that particular moment, Laufey glanced to Gwenyth and smiled, but said no more.  
  
Loki did not catch the side glance as Thor and the child did and moved his hands accordingly.   
  
One circle, the casket appeared and Gwenyth's head shot to it as he heard its song. Alphonse flinched at the music he heard within his brothers head and only there. Looking at the casket himself, he heard nothing... The song imprinted and heard from his own brother, their connection putting him at awe from is off sounding sirens hum.  
  
Loki's eyes locked onto the casket, his breath quickened as he heard the soft music that always helped him, it took a moment to pull away and that's when he noticed his sons. One entranced just as he was, the other, confused... Yet, somewhat entranced? It was an odd reaction that he could not quite compare to the Jotun. Gwenyth obviously heard it, but Alphonse was acting odd as well, yet not quite right.  
  
Did he look, bothered?  
  
Thor noticed Loki's expression and glanced down at the kids and caught on. "Come on, we will see the shamen."  
  
Gwenyth was reluctant, quietly trying to stay placed as Alphonse listened, grabbing his brothers hand and forcing him to follow.  
  
Loki waited until both were out to glance at Laufey with a sort of glare. "My son's rule?"  
  
Laufey shrugged, seated back against his chair. "He hears the song, meaning, he is a worthy heir just like you. But you don't want this throne. He does, will. Just as Alphonse wants Asgard and he will have it no doubt. I will retire one day, and I'm sure that age is when your brightest will be ready."  
  
Loki, "both are bright and equals." He whispered coolie, not batting an eye as he stared down his birth father. "But, it's good to know you are still open to his succession as Odin is for Alphonse."  
  
Laufey grinned. "When I say brightest, I mean, the one more close to this lands heart. He will be a prodigy and will become a legendary king now that the casket is back... But, Loki. You must know. He, alone, must return to this kingdom often once his 15 century birthday hits. He must form a bond with this land and its people. Away from the impure one who must learn of Asgard in the same way."  
  
Loki frowned at the news, knowing all too well that this would happen, but he didn't disagree. THe few months and years spent here had helped him immensely. He would not lie about that. And, Odin did separate him and Thor to help Thor grow into who he is today. Though, Loki would not allow Odin to send Alphonse to Midgard as he did Thor. Alphonse will never grow to be as foolish as Thor once was. And, Gwenyth will never grow as bitter as Loki once was.  
  
The past will not repeat.  
  
Spinning his wrist, Loki watched as the casket dissipated and formed ono Laufey's lap, the god startled up and then calming as he grabbed it with just two fingers.  
  
Laufey, "thank you, my son."  
  
Loki scoffed again and rolled his eyes. "No need, I am now going to my son's, we will say a day or more."  
  
Laufey nodded to him, smile still worn as he hummed a, "Yes, please stay for a while before returning."  
  
  
  


~~

  
  
  
  
Thor was seated just outside, the cold not bothering the two kids that ran amidst the garden back of Jotunheim’s castle. Icey blue flowers and dark night violet bloomed all around, the slow below making them glow.  
  
The three Shamen that helped Loki birth the twins cared for this garden and the small river that ran through here and still somehow flowed. The eldest hovered the kids, speaking their native language to the much smaller kin and encouraging the two youths to participate.  
  
The second was pruning the flowers, the last seated afar, watching contently. Thor would love to join the kids play if the weather did not bother him as much as it did. Even With Loki's magic and the number of months he stood here. He did not truly grow a resistance to the harsh winter. He could handle it in small doses but, he could never settle here for long.  
  
A god of the golden lands with warm summers and bright lights. Reflecting the sun in admiration, as if it wanted to become it. Asgard represented gods, it represented the sun and its power. Jotunheim represented the moon, its cold, its isolation. But also, it's silent comfort and sleep. Rest. As Asgard was life, wakefulness.  
  
A hand was felt gripping his shoulder, to which he returned the grasp with his own, squeezing the top of the rested palm affectionately. "Conversation go well?" He questioned, not turning away from the kids who were still entirely engrossed by the elder shamen.  
  
Loki, "It went relatively well. Seem's we will stay a while. But, we also have an important discussion later. When the boys sleep." Answer the young Jotun.   
  
Loki moved around to stand beside of Thor, arms now crossed. "It's not a priority, for now. We still have years till. But we have to speak about it at some point."  
  
Thor raised a brow to his love, gazing at Loki with question and with a request of an answer.  
  
Loki gazed back, arms still crossed and brows furrowed. "It's to be spoken about at a later time."  
  
Thor continued to stare, silently, but determinedly.  
  
Loki sighed, huffing loudly and glancing to the still distracted kids that had yet to notice him. Looking back at Thor, he switched to speak in the language of the elves.  
  
Loki, <once they are of age, we will have to separate them and train them to be kings, much like Odin did to you and me, the difference is both are being trained instead of one.>  
  
Thor retracted his stare and moved to look at their children. <What do you mean by that?> He questioned in the same language, knowing Loki was doing it for a reason he had not caught onto just yet.  
  
Loki sighed at his slow nature and finally sat beside of him. <I mean, Gwenyth will be here, and Alphonse in Asgard with you.>  
  
Blue eyes shot to look at Loki with surprise. "You mean Gwenyth will be here all alo-"  
  
<With me you ignorant fool. Do you really think I would leave him here? > Loki cut Thor off, still speaking in elvish even after Thor broke into Asgards native language.   
  
"It's something to talk about later, they are not old enough for us to be worried over this anyway," Loki added, no longer speaking elvish as he just gave up entirely.  
  
Thor looked to and fro, trying to make sense of everything in his head and also checking to see if the kids were paying attention after his outburst. Both were staring at them, heads tilt but they said nothing and turned back to talk to the elder once more.  
  
The two stood quiet for a moment, Loki not bothering to talk as he allowed Thor to absorb the information. The god still seemed befuddled and Loki could sense his uncertainty. "If it doesn't see to be doing any good. Then we just stop and go back to how we do it now. It's not out of our hands Thor, and if anyone should be afraid about this, it would be me."  
  
He didn't mean to make the small jab, but seeing how Thor had flinched Loki had caught it too late. "I didn't mean it like that," he whispered, nudging his head at the gap of head and shoulder, snuggling to Thor in an apologetic behavior he adapted to from being here an in this form. He would usually control it, but Thor needed a bit of convincing for this scenario.  
  
Since the birth of the kids, Thor had become an overbearing parent. Very protective and practically hovered the kids until Loki snapped at him. It was to the point that Loki had banned them from their bedroom for nearly a year, short in their time long to Midgardians. And for Thor, at that moment. It felt like it would to a Midgardian.  
  
The two went silent once more, watching how entrapped the kid were with the shamen, watching the elder do spells of ice and making it rain snow onto the kin, the children raptured entirely.  
  
As Loki watched, his mind wondered a bit. So close to Thor, filled by his smell, the musk that always screamed Thor, he began to plan a few things. Eyes glancing up, he noticed the blonde's ears were somewhat red from the cold and he slipped up to gently nibble the lobe. Thor jolted then became eerily still.  
  
Loki chuckled into the man's ear, deep and sultry. "We should take advantage of the babysitter," he whispered with a hint of want.  
  
Thor looked further befuddled, looking down at Loki with strain. "If we were in Asgard, you would not be saying that... Only in this form do you become like this Loki, and you got mad last time."  
  
Loki's grin grew. That was true. Very true, and he might be mad later when they return to Asgard or when his senses return. But he wanted what he wanted and why discipline himself when he could just play? He was always one to do the unexpected and do what he wanted. He just needed to lure Thor.  
  
Simply looking into the other's blue eyes, he contemplated a few things. Plots, idea's, tricks. But none that he fancied too much so he decided to be simple and to the point. Running his right hand through Thor's hair, he kissed the man deeply, flicking his tongue inside for only a second before pulling away.   
  
Loki, "I will be waiting in our bedroom... Leave me waiting if you really think its worth it."  
  
Thor's frown creased, and the younger god could only laugh before he warped off.  
  
Loki only waited moments before a knock came to his door and he smiled.   
  
Walking to the door he opened it with leisure, glancing up with a conceited smile. "Left me waiting."  
  
Thor grinned back, "apparently not long enough."  
  
  


 

  
**~~**

  
  
  
Lying comfortably by each other, Loki was half seated against the bed board as Thor slept on his lap and stomach. He was still wakeful, not tired in the least.   
  
Red eyes glance down at his love, a satisfying feeling filling him at the sight of the slumbering blonde. That was when he felt the presence of another, one he had not felt in years but he had felt before.  
  
Chuckling to himself he glanced up to see his clone. Well, an Asgardian one. But he was different again. Younger still, but now with long hair, all the way down to his knees... And a crown of gold on top of his head.  
  
Loki, "So you visit again? Not going to run this time?"  
  
The doppelganger stays silent, brows furrowed. "You... Gave birth and he is the father?  
  
The confusion was, necessary. The last this man came, he probably saw just the kids and he. NO kids this time, just a man he was sure the other new as a brother.  
  
Loki, "In my timeline, we are not related by blood, and yes. He is the father of my kin. I have plenty actually." He laughed out, seeing those green eyes grow calculating. This version of him had aged indeed. Seems he grew wiser than the last the encountered.   
  
The doppelganger grasped his chin and looked down in deep thought. "We are not related in my timeline either. We are at a pretty similar ground, but I can't bear children for I am Odin's son and Asgardian."  
  
Loki gave a good laugh, surprise in his own eyes. "Well, that's new."  
  
The clone, "As well as your two turn out."  
  
Loki grinned. "Indeed... But what reason is it you are timeline jumping? Our fates are too different"  
  
The younger looked to Thor. "I wanted to see if it was possible to end well... And it looks like you two have... I guess I wanted to find hope in my own situation."  
  
This made the older smile. Loki looked down at his love than at the youth. "It all depends on you and him, but I suggest you focus on your own world than every other possibility... But you are free to return and ask me for aid, young trickster." He began to laugh again. He was tempted to talk and taunt, name call accurate descriptions like- clone, little me, past Loki. But Thor was waking and he needed to wrap up the conversation.  
  
Loki, "maybe we can share events, sometime. But for now. I need to focus on my own."  
  
The other nods his head in agreement, glancing at the waking Thor with a smile. "agreed, till we meet again."  
  
And he was gone.  
  
Blue eyes open now, blearily at first, slowly glancing up to meet red. Thor smiled. So full of love, compassion, and loyalty. "Morning."  
  
Loki couldn't help but look at his the exact same way.  
  
"Morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, guys, I have not been in a writing mood as of late, had a lot of drama, moving. Work, school. ECT. But this chapter is done and this book. I again hinted at my Thorki one shot, With Jotun Thor. Reason's, well. That's gonna get maybe two or one continued one-shots. He will be the age in this chapter Loki saw him in or the other. Have not decided. But this Loki will be in those chapters too as a small troll. But that's it. Just connecting them for fun honestly. 
> 
> Also, this story will get one-shots too, with the twins older and ect. You can all make a request if you like, but they won't come anytime soon lol. I have other books to wrap up after all!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this book and I'm grateful to all of you that had joined me in this and read and commented. You all really helped me finish this and I enjoyed this project a lot! Later <3

**Author's Note:**

> The picture at the end is how I would think Loki to look like. I found it on Pinterest and thought it was REALLY pretty.
> 
> The art is of Jiuge, http://jiuge.tumblr.com/tagged/loki


End file.
